


You're My First Everything

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recently 'out' teenage Aaron heads out for the night where he meets a tall blonde but what does the future hold for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Could you please write a fic with teenage!Aaron. It'd be a nice break from all the dark drama going on now! Maybe where Roberts the first guy to approach Aaron at a bar an cause Robs so forward and blunt Aaron gets all nervous and then they get involved with each other and find out Robs Vics brother.
> 
> So i started this and its kinda spiralled out of control so expect many many chapters! I am loving writing this and nervous Aaron is my fave!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Aarons stood in front of the full length mirror in his room, it was practically shaking from the base of the rock music blasting from his stereo, and he’s surprised Paddy hasn't shouted for him to turn it down, although he probably wouldn't have heard him even if he did. He looked at his reflection and sighed before taking the white shirt off again, an act he'd performed several times now. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Who was he kidding he did know, tonight was the first night out since coming out a few weeks ago. His first night out since……but he didn’t want to think about that now. He put back on the checked shirt, the one he'd chosen originally and nodded. He wasn't bad looking exactly, he'd never had any problem getting the girls but it wasn't girls he was after anymore. He headed down the stairs and shouting a quick 'bye' to Paddy before he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He had a destination in mind, a bar; the only 'gay' bar he knew of was in Hotten. As he waited for the bus he stuck his headphones in to drown out his rapidly beating heart. He should have asked Adam to come with him but it being his first night he wanted to see what it was all about for himself before introducing his straight best mate to the 'scene'. The whole bus ride there his leg was bouncing and not in time to the music blasting on his ears. He'd never been so nervous about going to a bar before, because that's all it was, a bar. 

He jumped off the bus at the stop just down the road and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he made his way up the street. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body as he watched from across the road, contemplating going inside. He wasn’t bothered if people saw him there, everyone he cared about knew now, he was more nervous about the fact that he didn't know what to expect once inside. He pulled his earphones out and shoved them in his pocket. He took a deep breath, took one step forward and made his way across the street. 

As he pushed open the door to Bar West, he looked around his new surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the noise. It was loud, well loud to Aaron as he only had the pub back home to compare it to. It was also hot, he shrugged off his jacket pretty much as soon as he entered, already beginning to feel the sweat pool at the small of his back but that could also be his anxiety showing. It was busy he guested for a Thursday night; the hum of conversations could just be heard over the music. He finally found his way to an empty barstool next to a tall blonde guy in a leather jacket. Aaron nervously surveyed the crowd before turning his attention to the bar, he needed a drink. It took about two seconds for the barmaid to ask,

“Yes love?” in his direction. 

“Pint of lager.”

But the blonde next to him interrupted, 

“Excuse me!” he exclaimed, 

“Are you blind?” the blonde asked the barmaid, 

“I was clearly here first.”

“Sorry mate,” Aaron mumbled. 

The blonde just scoffed. The barmaid rolled her eyes, she would have been angry if it was anyone else but the blonde, Robert happened to be a regular.

“Sorry, what can I get ya?”

“Whiskey, neat and....”

The blonde looked at Aaron expectantly, 

“Well....”

“Oh pint,” Aaron rushed before adding, 

“Please.” 

“And a pint,” the blonde shouted after the barmaid.

“Thanks,” Aaron said looking up at the blonde for the first time. 

He wished he hadn't. He was possibly the most beautiful man Aaron had ever seen. Before his brain could think of anything else to say his pint was slid in front of him and the barmaid was gone, the blonde having paid already. The blonde picked up his glass and gave Aaron a salute before heading off towards the pool table in the corner.

Had Aaron just had his first drink bought for him by a complete stranger? He shook his head and smiled downward unable to get the blondes blue green eyes out of his head. 

He sat on the stool and turned the face the room, leaning one elbow back into the bar, the other hand bringing his pint to his lips. Every now and then he found his gaze following the blondes movements over by the pool table. From the look of it he was on his own, hustling the unlucky group of lads currently sat in the booth by the table. Aaron found himself staring in amazement as the blonde cleared the table game after game. 

When he'd supped his pint he indicated to the barmaid he wanted a refill. When she placed the fresh pint in front of him she asked,

“Anything else love?”

He looked over at the blonde again, should he return the favour, and before he even knew what he was doing he asked,

“Whiskey please, neat.” 

The barmaid followed his gaze and smiled to herself. She'd seen it a million times now but this kid seemed sweet, she hoped Robert didn't break his heart. 

Aaron continued to glance at the blonde ever few seconds, just to make sure he hadn't left. The barmaid placed the whiskey in front of him and reaching across gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before wishing him good luck and walking way to serve the next customer. Aaron stood up from his stool and took a deep breath. It was now or never. 

His stomach churning he made his way over to the pool table where the blonde was currently leant, his attention on the phone in his hand. Now Aaron was stood in front of him he didn’t have a clue what to say. 

Robert looked up from his phone to find the young boy from earlier in front of him. 

“You again,” Robert commented with a smirk.

“Erm.....I...erm....I thought I'd return the favour,” Aaron said suddenly feeling flustered before offering the blonde the whiskey he'd just bought for him. 

“Thanks,” Robert managed around his smirk, reaching out and taking the offered glass. 

As their fingers brushed the small hairs on Aarons arms raised, despite the heat, the blondes touch sending such a shock up Aarons arm he nearly dropped the glass. Robert continued to smirk at the boys obvious naivety. The booth next to the pool table was now free the blonde having taken the lads money so Aaron set his pint and his jacket down before taking a seat, avoiding the blonde eyes that now seemed to be boring into him. He could feel the heat begin to rise on his cheeks under the scrutiny. He pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Adam just so he had something to do. 

“Fancy a game?” Robert asked after an eternity, indicating the pool table behind him. 

“Eh?” Aaron blurted, putting his phone on the table, not sure what the blonde had asked. 

“A game of pool, promise I'll go easy on ya,” Robert winked.

“Nah I can't,” Aaron declared, he nerves taking over again. 

“It's only pool,” Robert laughed at the boys unease. 

Aaron almost choked at the look the blonde was giving him, it was making him feel light headed. Downing the rest of his pint Aaron grabbed his jacket and whispered sorry before he rushed out, leaving his phone behind on the table. 

Once outside in the cold air he could breathe again. Why did he run away? The blonde was nice, he'd bought him a drink and he'd returned the favour and offered to play a game with him that's all. He reached in his pocket for his phone but held his head in his hands as he realised he'd left it on the table. Should he go back in? He couldn't go home without it, so he sighed and headed back in to the bar. 

The blonde was still by the pool table. Just the sight of him caused butterflies in Aarons stomach. With another deep breath he pulled himself together and strode over to him. Just before he got there the blonde looked up and the look on his face made Aarons knees go weak, judging by the smile on his face he was pleased to see him again. 

“Looking for this?” Robert asked holding the phone in his hand so Aaron could see it.

“Cheers,” Aaron grumbled reaching out to take it but Robert had other ideas.

He held the phone above his head so Aaron would have to stand on tiptoes to get it, maybe even use Roberts body as leverage, he hoped anyway, but Aaron just stood there. He wasn't about to succumb to the blondes game.

“Oh don't want it back then,” Robert shrugged putting the phone in his pocket.

“Hey,” Aaron called. 

“You can always come and get it,” Robert suggested, spreading his arms wide and opening his body up to Aaron.

Aaron looked at the blonde and could feel his face burn, but he wasn't about to let that stop him, he wanted to wipe the smug smile off his face so he stepped forward and staring into the beautiful blue green eyes, he slipped his hand into Roberts tight jeans pocket and fished out his phone, applying slightly more pressure at the top of Roberts thigh than was necessary, biting his lip the whole time. 

With his phone now firmly in hand he stepped back and avoided Roberts gaze. I can’t believe I just did that Aaron thought. The first time he’d touched a man like that and it had to be him, the blonde, with the beautiful eyes.

Robert could feel the nervous energy coming off the boy in waves, and he soaked it up, knowing that it was his presence he was nervous about. He leant in and whispered in Aaron's ear,

“You should really think about setting up a passcode, you never know who’s gonna end up putting their number in your contacts,” he winked and laughed at the expression on Aaron's face before walking away.

Aaron's stomach was doing flips at the sight of the smile on Roberts face before he walked away. No one had ever smiled at him like that before, and he wanted to make him smile like that again. 

Before Aaron left the bar he scrolled through his phone and found the one contact that didn't belong there.

“Robert," he breathed, the butterflies returning in his stomach at knowledge of finally knowing the blondes name.


	2. First Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert - Aaron finally knew the blondes name but has he got the courage to ask him out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for now to keep you going, ill try and post the next one tomorrow, thanks for reading :)

It was still early when Aaron arrived back home, having left the bar straight after his encounter with the blonde he now knew to be Robert.

He still couldn't believe how forward he'd been to program his number into his phone. His finger had hovered over Robert name on the screen all the way home and now as he laid on his bed his fingers itched with the need to call, text, something, anything to be able to see Robert again. Was it too soon to call? Did he even want him to call? He'd given him his number so he must want to see him again right? Before his brain could react his finger touched the name and he heard ringing.

He realised a moment too late that Robert didn't even know his name.

“Erm Hi Robert it's me,” Aaron mouthed ‘what the fuck’ before continuing,

“Aaron, we met earlier, erm, well, you had my phone, so, I was erm, just wondering if, you, erm, maybe, hopefully, fancied going for eerm a pint tomorrow or something erm anyway,” he coughed

“I'm around so erm ill see ya later,” he ended the call and put his face in his hands.

That could not have gone any worse if he'd tried. Robert wouldn't want anything to do with him after that epic fail.

*

Robert, a little worse for wear headed home alone, more flush than he'd started the night thanks to those lads he'd hustled at pool, but still alone. Trouble was he couldn't get the nervous brunette off his mind. He practically fell through his front door but managed to stay upright and staggered his way into his bedroom before landing on his bed. As soon as his head it the pillow his eyes closed and the last thing the thought about before the drink induced coma took over was the brunette biting his bottom lip and how he wished he was the one biting it.

*

Robert woke up with a throbbing headache. He expected to reach over and find his bed occupied like he did most mornings after a night in Bar West but surprisingly he was alone. He pressed the heel of his palm into his eyes in an attempt to clear the fuzziness from his mind and think back to the events of the night before. He remembered the hustle and checked his wallet, it must have been a good night judging by the notes he found there and then he remembered why he was alone. The brunette, all nervous and timid. The one he'd so causally bought a drink for without a second thought, the same one who returned the favour. He remembered the feel of the boys hand on his thigh through his pocket and felt the stir in his groin as he pictured the boys face as he reached for his phone, the teeth biting into his plump bottom lip. He reached over for his phone but stopped himself when he realised he didn't actually get his number. Guess he'd just have to wait and see if he called. He closed his eyes and contemplated getting out of bed not looking forward to the day ahead with the way he was currently feeling. He reached for his phone again and groaned as he saw the time. He quickly checked his emails, nothing new thankfully and just before he was about to drag himself to the shower he noticed the red dot indicating he had a voicemail. He didn't remember seeing it there last night although he hadn’t been in any fit state to if he was honest. He pressed the call button and listened. The voice on the other end was a bumbling mess of "uums" and "erms" but he had no trouble recognising it. The brunette. It was possibly one of the most awkward voicemails he'd ever received but somehow Robert found the whole thing rather endearing. He had to play it a second time just to get the general jist of the message he told himself, it definitely wasn’t so he could hear the nervous voice again.

His mood suddenly improved he sent off a quick text before heading for a shower, to wash away the previous night and to get ready to see the nervous brunette who now had a name, Aaron, again that night.

*

Aaron was sat in the cafe nursing the beginnings of a hangover even thought he'd only had a few pints, lightweight that's what Adam would have called him if he was there right now. But he wasn't instead he was forced to spend his morning with Vic, Adams girlfriend, his other best mate. He was just about to make up some excuse so he could leave, not really up for Vics cheery attitude when his phone buzzed in his hand.

> R: 8pm Bar West

He must have been smiling as he read the text because his thoughts of Robert were interrupted.

“Go on who's got you smiling like that?” Vic asked nudging his arm, eagerly awaiting the latest gossip for her friend.

“No one,” Aaron scoffed but the biting of his lip told Vic otherwise.

“Really?” “It's a guy if you must know,” Aaron huffed knowing Vic wouldn't drop it.

“So……..where did you meet him?”

“Are we really gonna do this Vic? Talk boys?”

“Isn't that the advantage of having a gay best friend?” she laughed and Aaron couldn't help but laugh along with her.

There had been a time, before Aaron knew who he was, where he thought Vic was the one for him, they were still really close obviously and he was glad she'd found someone to love her the way he never could.

After palming Vic off with as little detail as he could, he slugged away at the garage for the rest of the day, willing the hours to fly by, why wasn’t it 8pm already? But every time he looked at the clock it only seemed to have moved 5 minutes further than the last time he’d looked. He ended up burying himself in an engine until Cain shouted his was locking up.

“Finally,” Aaron sighed, wiping his grease stained hands on his overalls before following his Uncle out the door.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarons heads to Bar West to meet Robert for their first 'date' but how will the evening end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna be able to update for a few days so thought I'd leave this as one long chapter to keep you guys going, but I promise I'll update asap. Enjoy :)

After a long hot shower back at Paddys he repeated the same ritual as the previous night, music blasting from the stereo as he decided what to wear, but this time as he did the buttons of his white shirt up his hands were shaking, his nerves only intensified with the by the fact he would be meeting Robert later. Tonight however Paddy did knock on his door and after no response gingerly pushed it open to find Aaron pacing in front of the mirror.

“You alright mate? Going out again?”

“Yeah so what,” Aaron snapped a little defensively.

“Wooh no need to bite me head off is there, I was only asking.”

“Sorry,” Aaron replied quietly.

“Oh my god is this a date?” Paddy explained as he finally realised how anxious Aaron was.

“Shud up Paddy,” Aaron scowled.

“It is isn't it?” Paddy asked coming to stand in front of Aaron and putting his hands on his shoulders.

What was he supposed to say in this situation? Have the birds and the bees talk? Did it work the same when your ‘son’ was gay? He didn't have anything prepared.

“Just, just be careful alright.”

“What do ya think I'm gonna do Paddy?” Aaron grumbled, shrugging him off.

“Well I don't know do I?” Paddy replied jabbing a finger playfully in his side resulting in a scuffle between them for the next few minutes.

Surprisingly Aaron felt a bit more relaxed after his conversation with Paddy, their banter seemed to ease some of the tension he was feeling. With one last look in the mirror and flattening his hair one final time, he headed downstairs.

“Have a good time and smile, it might help,” Paddy chuckled as Aaron stuck is head around the kitchen door.

Aaron gave Paddy his best sarcastic grin before he grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door.

His heart was beating even faster than last night as he waited for the bus. What would Robert be expecting from him? What should he give in return? Was it customary for guys to kiss on the first date, do more even? Was this even a date? These thoughts only fuelled his already overactive mind. He was debating whether or not to just go back home when to bus arrived. He actually breathed a sigh of relief as the decision to go ahead as planned had been made for him.

The journey seemed to take even longer this time but when he got off at the stop just down the road he looked at the phone and he was 15 minutes early. Shit! He didn't want to be too early so he slowly ambled up the street which only killed about 5 minutes, so he stood in almost the exact same spot as he had done the previous night wishing he'd brought his earphones with him. He watched as a group of lads a bit older than him made their way into the bar. As he was so early he expected to witness Roberts arrival but as the minutes ticked on he realised he too must have been early. At precisely 8.05pm, he didn't want to seem too eager; Aaron wiped his now sweaty hands on his jeans, shoved them in his pockets and crossed the road.

As he entered he noticed it was much busier than the night before, and it took him a few attempts to find the blonde head he was looking for in the sea of people. He found him standing in almost the same spot he had been the previous night and taking a deep breath, made his way towards him.

“Erm Hi,” Aaron said before biting his lip but Robert hadn't noticed him.

He didn't want to touch him in case it was inappropriate for a first date, so he cleared his throat in the hopes Robert would turn around, and with a little more confidence then he actually felt he greeted him again.

“Hi,” he said a little louder than the first time, he was biting his lip so hard he tasted blood, he was that nervous.

Robert turned to see the brunette, Aaron, stood next to him.

“Aaron,” he tried the name out loud.

“Rob,” Aaron nodded.

“No,” Robert replied a little too harshly before leaning in close and whispering in Aarons ear,

“I’d prefer to hear you scream my full name.”

He pulled back feeling extremely satisfied with himself as he saw Aarons shocked expression and offered his hand out in greeting before he added,

“Robert.”

His eyes flicked to the clock behind the bar and back to Aaron.

“And you’re……..” he started but the eyes staring back at him were the deepest blue pools he'd ever seen and he seemed to lose his train of thought.

How had he not noticed them before? He swallowed thickly before he managed to finish his sentence.

“You're late.”

“Yeah sorry, bus,” Aaron shrugged with the lie, unable to meet Roberts eyes again.

“Pint was it?”

“Erm yeah thanks.”

Robert called the barmaid over, and ordered for both him and Aaron. While he waited for his drink Aaron took the opportunity to take in the sight before him, because Robert was a sight to behold, tight blue jeans and an even tighter grey jumper that hugged his body in all the right places. He finished off his look with the leather jacket again, which Aaron guessed was his signature piece. His mouth had gone dry at the thought of what lay beneath that jumper so he was very grateful when the barmaid placed their drinks in front of them, giving Aaron a sweet smile before turning to her next customer.

“You've got a fan there,” Robert grumbled, indicating the barmaid.

“Why doesn't she like you?”

Robert scoffed. Not many people 'liked' Robert. He tended to rub people up the wrong way, he'd been like that for years and it resulted in a lonely life but he was happy about that, he didn't have to pretend with anyone, or so he thought. Robert took a sip of his whiskey and noticing a booth had opened up made his way across the room, assuming Aaron would join him.

Robert hadn’t said a word before he walked away, Aaron thought he’d offended him somehow until he saw he was making his way to table. With shaky hands Aaron picked up his pint and followed Robert to the same booth they had nearly shared last night, how ironic. Aaron slid into the booth besides Robert and their hands accidentally touched as Robert had left his on the seat next to him. Aarons face burnt as he felt the shock travel up his arm again from the contact.

“Is it hot in here?” Robert asked in cheek when he saw Aarons red face.

“Hadn't………hadn't noticed,” Aaron stammered.

Robert proceeded to take off his jacket and folded it neatly before turning to face Aaron full on. Aaron wanted to touch him again deliberately this time, just to see if he had the same reaction but didn't know how to initiate it so to stop himself he wrapped both hands around his cold pint.

“So...” Robert started but before he could get anything else out Aaron blurted,

“How long?” He looked at Robert before his eyes fell back to his pint.

“How long what?” Robert asked, growing more intrigued by Aaron the longer he spent with him.

Aaron just looked around the room in reply.

“How long have you been gay?” Aaron nodded.

“I'm not,” Robert said flippantly.

“Oh,” Aaron looked down again, had he misread something?

“I'm bi.” Robert offered.

Great Aaron thought, now he had to compete with both sexes. Robert noticed the unease cross Aarons face so he leant in sideways so only Aaron could hear him.

“Right now it's all about you,” he whispered, loving the blush that replaced the unease on Aarons face.

Robert didn't know how but Aaron had gotten under his skin, by now he'd normally be surveying the room, picking out his next target but something about the shy boy in front of him captured his attention.

Before he could say anything else they were interrupted by a tall lanky guy with dark rimmed glasses, who seemed to only have eyes for Robert, but Roberts eyes were solely focused on Aaron it took him a minutes to realise someone else was present. Robert turned, smiling widely at the guy before he asked,

“Can I help you?”

Somehow when Aaron looked at the exchange he could tell the smile on Roberts face wasn't real.

“I was wondering if I could buy you a drink.”

Aarons mouth fell open, could he not see him sat there?

“I think I'm all set thank you,” Robert said indicating his nearly full glass in front of him.

He was trying to be polite in front of Aaron when really he wanted to tell the guy to get lost, but Aaron could see Roberts clenched jaw and knew he was holding his tongue.

“Now if you'll excuse us,” Robert said emphasising the last word, he gave him one last award winning smile before dismissing him completely and turning his full attention back to Aaron, silently fuming.

How could that small minded idiot find his physical lures so attractive, because let's face it that's why'd he'd come over, and yet not be able to see the soft perfection of the boy beside him, because to him Aaron was perfect. Soft blue eyes you could get lost in, dark hair that Robert wanted to run his fingers through, without the gel of course, his white shirt allowed a 'V' of his chest to be seen and Robert wanted nothing more than to pin him up against the wall and rip it open to see what hid beneath, but somehow he knew that with Aaron that wasn't the right tactic, well right now anyway. He hoped the pinning up against things would come into play later on in their relationship. Had Robert just said relationship? Robert didn't do relationships and he especially didn't do relationships with men, what had Aaron done to him? Maybe he just needed to get the boy out of his system, yeah that was it, one night and he'd forget about those baby blue eyes. Was that what he wanted? Just one night?

“You really shouldn't do that to people,” Aaron interrupted Roberts thoughts with his disapproving tone.

“It's hardly fair.” Aaron continued.

Robert just stared at Aaron his mouth open, had he just called him up on his behaviour.

“Do what?”

“Dazzle them he's probably hyperventilating right now.”

“Dazzle?” Robert chuckled.

“Come on Robert, you must know the effect you have on people.”

“Well I am rather dashing aren't I,” he said matter of factly before fixing a fake tie around his neck causing Aaron to let out a giggle, and if Robert had one aim for the rest of the night it was to make Aaron laugh again.

“Do I dazzle you Aaron?” Robert asked curiously before he realised what he'd said and couldn't take the words back.

Aaron bit his lip but he gave a slid nod. For some reason the grin on Roberts face grew with the knowledge that Aaron liked him. He stared at Aaron watching the blood spreading under his cheeks as the flush he had since he’d arrived turned deeper under Roberts gaze.

“What?” Aaron demanded wondering why Robert was staring.

“Suddenly I find myself wanting to know everything about you Aaron......”

“Oh,” Aaron let out the small noise automatically Robert was really interested than, he recovered quickly and said,

“Livesy, Aaron Livesy.”

Why did that name sound familiar? Robert thought before he settled back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“So Aaron Livesy, what is it you do exactly?”

“I'm a mechanic, well training to be one anyway.”

An image of Aaron his grease cover overalls flashed before Roberts eyes.

“A mechanic eh? So you’re good with your hands then?” Robert flirted.

“S'pose,” Aaron shrugged.

Why was Robert looking at him like that?

“What do you do?” Aaron enquired.

“Me? I'm an investment banker.”

“Do you like it?” Aaron asked noticing Robert lack of enthusiasm.

“It’s what I'm good at and it pays well so….”

“So what do you wanna do then?”

Robert spend the next half an hour telling Aaron about all the jobs he'd had and places he'd been to since leaving home while Aaron listened intently. Aaron was all too happy to sit and listen to Robert talk all night, his voice had a velvet quality to it, he just knew he'd used it to charm his way out of trouble. For some reason Robert found Aarons presence relaxing, so relaxing if fact he'd spent the last God knows how long talking about himself.

“Drink?” Robert asked when he noticed Aarons empty glass, getting up to head to the bar.

“No you sit,” Aaron said, automatically reaching out his arm to stop Robert from moving. He mentally kicked himself as he felt his face flush from the contact.

“You got the last one, let me.”

“But how much does a trainee mechanic make?” Robert laughed.

“Enough,” Aaron scoffed.

As he made his way back from the bar armed with his pint and Roberts whiskey he couldn't help but notice how at ease Robert was sat alone in the booth.

“You're really okay with this aren't you?” Aaron asked as he sat down, the words just falling from his mouth before he realised.

“What you buying the drinks? Absolutely!” Robert joked. Aaron smiled.

“No, all of this,” Aaron indicated back to the now crowded room.

Robert knew what he meant he just wanted to see Aaron smile again.

“I've had my moments, just like I'm sure a lot of people in here have plus it helps when no one cares about you.”

I care about you Aaron found himself wanting to say even though he'd known him for just over 24 hours but somehow that didn't matter to Aaron in the slightest. Instead, feeling a little braver, he reached out and lightly brushed his fingers against the back of Roberts hand. Aaron noticed Robert smile at the gesture. Not the smirk he usually wore but his lips curled up into a genuine smile. It made his blue green eyes light up, so Aaron kept his hand there as he slowly sipped his pint.

*

“Drink up its time to get off,” Robert said slipping his jacket back on.

“Oh right then.....do… you… live far?” Robert looked at Aaron, oh he's cute, he thinks that was a come on.

“Sorry, I've got be up for an early meeting so I gotta get some sleep.”

Aaron face burnt with embarrassment, how could he have read the situation so wrong?

“Right,” he blurted out grabbing his jacket before he rushed towards the door. “It was nice though, I wanna do it again,” Robert called after him.

“No forget it,” Aaron shouted back without looking.

“Hold on…………..Aaron!” Robert yelled as he rushed up the stairs after him.

“Aaron, Aaron,” Robert called again managing to catch up with him and grabbing his arm he spun him around not before noticing the tears falling silently from his eyes.

“Eh, where are you going?”

“Home,” Aaron scoffed, trying to shrug out of his grip.

“Look I wasn't trying to blow you off of anything I really do have a meeting.”

And he really did, it was one of the reasons he'd been out last night, having no intention of being out tonight until he got Aaron message that morning.

“I know…… I… just….. thought…..” Aaron stuttered.

“What? That I’d expect you to sleep with me on the first night?”

Aaron shook his head.

“I'm not like that.”

Not tonight anyway and not with you Robert thought but didn’t say anything else.

“I know, I'm sorry.” “It doesn't mean I don't like you because I do Aaron, I really do.”

Aarons eyes fell to Roberts lips as he felt Robert lean into him, was this it, was he about to get his first proper kiss? Roberts eyes were on Aarons lips, he was nibbling his bottom lip again and it took all of Roberts will power not to close the gap between them and bite it for him. He looked up into Aarons eyes and breathed with a smile,

“I'll see you soon,” before he walked away.

Aaron had to hold onto the wall behind him as soon as Robert turned away, he couldn't breathe, Robert had been so close to him, he could still feel his hot breath on his skin. Aaron made a promise to himself, if Robert ever got that close to him again he would close the gap himself.


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts landed a big deal at work and takes Aaron out to celebrate, how will their night end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter :) and its a good one!  
> Thank you for reading!

The bus ride home passed in a blur, Aaron couldn't stop thinking about Roberts lips, that only increased the butterflies in his stomach and before he knew it he was back in Emmerdale.

Aaron went to bed for the second night in a row thinking about Roberts………..everything. Lips, eyes, hair, mouth, how his tongue would feel pressed against his. He stopped himself before he took it too far though and that was the first night of many where Robert invading his dreams.

*

“Take it you had a good night then with........?” Paddy asked curiously when Aaron walked into the kitchen the next morning.

Aaron wanted to answer with his usual sarcastic tone but he couldn't stop the small smile as it crossed his face as he recalled the events from the previous night.

“It was alright,” he shrugged instead. Paddy stared at him in disbelief, had Aaron just smiled, at this time in a morning?

“So who is he? Where did you go?” Paddy stammered, something he did when he found the subject uncomfortable, not that he was uncomfortable he just didn't want Aaron to feel like he was treating him any different just because his date had been with a bloke.

Aaron could feel the burn begin to crawl up his neck.

“We just went for a drink,” he grumbled, hoping Paddy would get the hint and drop it.

“A drink, good, that's good, isn't it?” Paddy bumbled falling over his words.

“Aren't you supposed to be at work?” Aaron asked as a distraction.

“Yep, just on me way,” Paddy said before he turned and asked,

“You out tonight?”

“Dunno,” Aaron shrugged.

“Okay, see ya later and Aaron I'm really happy for ya mate.”

Aaron gave him an annoyed ‘really Paddy’ look before he got the message and left for work. Now alone in the kitchen, Aaron wondered what time Roberts meeting was and if it was too early to call him.

*

Robert sat across from his boss trying yet failing to stifle a yawn.

“We keeping you up Sugden?”

“Nope sorry Sir, late night that's all.”

Robert smiled as he thought back to the reason for his late night. Aaron. He'd even surprised himself that he hadn't taken Aaron back to his, even when Aaron had made the assumption, Robert had backed off. Why? He was pondering this thought when he was interrupted by fingers clicking in his ear.

“Get it together will ya, we need this deal.”

“Right yes, of course Sir.”

He sat up straighter and tried to push all thoughts of Aaron out of his mind and he just about managed to control himself as he secured the biggest deal of his career.

“Great work Robert,” his boss congratulated taking his hand in a firm handshake.

“Thank you Sir,” Robert beamed returning the hand shake with equal vigour.

Roberts smile only grew when he got back to his desk and checked his phone to find a message from Aaron.

 

> A: Good meeting?
> 
> R: Great actually and I'm taking you out to celebrate :-)
> 
> A: Oh you are now are you :-P
> 
> R: Come on Aaron we both know you want to ;-)
> 
> A: So what if I do?
> 
> R: That's settled then :) text me your address and I'll pick you up at 7.
> 
> A: Can't I just meet you there?

Aaron really didn't want to subject Robert to Paddy if he could help it.

 

> R: Fine!

 

*

They had arranged to meet outside Bar West, Aaron not knowing where Robert was taking him. He made sure he was early this time, but even then Robert was already stood waiting for him. Aaron took a second to just appreciate the site of Robert, knee bent, foot against the wall clearly waiting for someone. Waiting for him. He decided there and then that when he had the chance he would congratulate Robert somehow, seen as though they were celebrating. There was no leather jacket this time but a maroon suit jacket with matching trousers, a little baggier than his jeans but still tight enough to make Aaron blush. Under the jacket was a white dress shirt and a tie, Aaron couldn't tell the colour in the dim street light, finished off the outfit. He looked good, so good in fact Aarons mouth went dry just looking at him. Just when he was thinking of turning around Robert spotted him and pushed off the wall with such fluidity Aaron could have sworn he felt himself swoon. He took a few deep breaths mentally preparing himself for the physical effects of being close to Robert had on him.

Roberts mouth fell open when he saw Aaron from across the street. He'd never seen a suit look that good on anyone, not even him. The dark blue colour matched his skin tone perfectly and he knew the even darker blue shirt he was wearing would bring out the colour of his eyes. No tie though, which was probably a good thing because Robert could only imagine how it would feel to wrap his hand around Aarons tie and pull him in close for a kiss which they had yet to share. He smiled at the thought as Aaron approached.

“You look good in a suit Aaron,” Robert smirked.

“You don't look too bad yourself,” Aaron winked before turning bright red.

Robert was starting to love the physical reactions his presence had on Aaron, he especially liked the lip biting which he had yet to see that night, but there was still time.

Aaron stepped closer to Robert, sighing heavily as his hand found Roberts chest and he reached up on his tiptoes to place a soft kiss on Roberts cheek. Robert turned his head quickly, hoping to catch Aarons lips in his but he’d already stepped back, his gaze intentionally avoiding Roberts.

“What was that for?” Robert questioned unable to keep the amusement at Aarons actions from his voice.

Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

“You said we were celebrating,” Aaron quietly replied his face burning red again.

“We are,” Robert beamed.

“Where are you taking me then?” Aaron asked with more confidence than he felt, the kiss had been a bad idea because now all he could taste was Robert on his lips, and he wanted more.

“You like Italian?”

“I guess,” Aaron mumbled.

“Good,” Robert cheered, holding out his hand in the hopes Aaron would take it.

Aaron could feel Roberts fingers brush lightly against his and he knew that he wanted to hold his hand but Robert could see the hesitation on Aarons face so pulled back slightly and shoved his hands in his own pockets, nudging Aaron with his arm to let him know it was okay. Aaron looked up into Roberts eyes expecting to see disappointment there but instead he found hesitation, perhaps this was as new to Robert as it was to him.

Robert directed them to a little bistro just further down the road from Bar West. He held the restaurant door open for Aaron making his cheeks flush which was only made worse when Robert guided him to the hostesses stand with his hand on the small of his back. The attention Robert was paying him tonight was different from last night, it made him feel special, in a way he’d never felt before.

Robert wanted to touch Aaron even more, but after the hesitation with the hand holding he settled for the small of his back as they entered the restaurant.

“Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, a table for two for 7pm, the names Robert.”

“Certainly Mr Robert, please follow me.”

Aaron looked up at Robert and briefly wondered why he hadn’t used his surname when booking the table, but he was pulled from his thoughts as Robert increased the pressure on his back, steering him towards their table.

Robert was pleased when the hostess offered them a booth in a quiet corner of the restaurant where no one would be able to see them. Not that that was something Robert wanted, he’d just never done this before, well with a man anyway and besides he wanted Aaron all to himself tonight.

Robert ordered them both a beer as the hostess explained a waiter would be with them shortly.

As Aaron looked over the menu he felt a little uncomfortable, he didn’t really fit in in somewhere this posh, and he was glad they were sat slightly away from the other tables. Robert had been staring at Aaron so intently over the menu he failed to notice when the waiter approached them only looking up when he felt Aaron kick his leg.

“Hey what was that…..,” he started but stopped himself as he followed Aarons gaze.

“Hello Sir, my name is Stefan and I will be your waiter this evening,” the man smiled, showing bright white teeth.

“Have you both decided?” Stefan asked turning his attention to Aaron, whose face flushed automatically at the smile Stefan was wearing, or so Robert thought.

Robert cleared his throat, annoyed that the waiter was clearly having an effect on Aaron, but what Robert didn’t realise was that since Aaron had kicked him his knee was pressed against Aaron causing his heartbeat to run wild. Robert looked at Aaron who gave a slight nod, somehow knowing what Robert was saying without him having to speak.

“We will both,” Robert announced, emphasising the both,

“Have the lasagne with garlic bread?” Robert asked Aaron who nodded again.

“Certainly sir,” Stefan said noting down their order and collecting the menus from them.

“Thank you,” Aaron offered.

“I think it’s you doing the dazzling tonight Aaron,” Robert said as Stefan walked away.

“I….no…I wasn’t,” Aaron stammered shifting uncomfortably in his seat because Roberts knee was still against his and he was giving him that smile, the one that made his stomach flip.

He could feel his cheeks burning again and he had to undo the top button of his shirt just to cool down.

Robert was smiling at Aaron, how was it possible for Aaron not to know how good he looked right now, even with the blood flushing his face. Robert mouth went dry as Aaron reached up and undid the top button of his shirt and he couldn’t help wondering if he would get to undo the rest later. With the waiter gone, Aarons flush was still present and Robert knew their contact was causing this effect on Aaron and he couldn’t get enough.

“So how was your day?” Robert asked, his smile growing now he knew he was the reason for Aarons redness.

“My day? You’re the one with a reason to celebrate I wanna hear about yours,” Aaron said softly, and taking a sip of his beer he felt himself relax as Robert started to tell him all about his meeting.

Stefan came and went without much fuss as Robert and Aaron were too engrossed in each other to pay him much attention. Robert explained the reason they were celebrating was because he’d just landed the biggest deal of his career and if he played his cards right a deal that could set him up for life. Aaron talked about life in a small village, Robert knowing all too well as he’d grown up somewhere similar. Aaron went on to talk about how hard coming out was for him, skimming over a few of the more serious details, and he asked Robert if he had been the same. Robert started to clam up after Aaron asked this, not only because he found the subject uneasy to talk about, but also because he’d never had anyone to listen to him before.

“Look Aaron, I like you, I really like you, and I don’t do this,” he said indicating the table, the food, the restaurant in general,

“With anyone, I’m normally a one man one night kinda guy.”

“Oh,” Aaron said his face hardening as he cursed himself at how stupid he’d been to think Robert liked him for more than just a one night stand, even though they hadn’t even kissed yet.

“But there’s something different about you.”

Aarons eyes shot up questioningly.

Robert leant over and placed his hand over Aarons, feeling for the first time the raised bump of the back of his hand, he would have to ask about it later, but right now he wanted to reassure Aaron in a way he’d never done with anyone else before.

“I don’t know what this is Aaron but I want to find out, if you’ll let me.”

Aarons face softened as he felt Roberts thumb over his knuckles.

“I like you too,” he said quietly.

Robert nodded and did something neither of them expected. He took hold of Aarons hand, his palm flat against his and wrapping his fingers around the back of his hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed the little bump he had felt just moments earlier. Aaron had to bite his lip to stop him from moaning from the contact.

“Are you ready to go home?” Robert whispered as his eyes found Aarons again.

Choosing his words carefully, because a simple no did not express what he was feeling, Aaron went with,

“I’m ready to leave.”

Robert let go of Aarons hand and Aaron could breathe again. Aaron insisted on paying for his share of the bill but Robert point blank refused, it had been him to ask Aaron out, there was no way he was letting him pay.

As they headed outside Robert once again reached for Aarons hand which Aaron took this time without hesitation. They strolled hand in hand back down the street and as Robert pointed out a tall building around the corner, which housed his apartment, Aaron stepped forward and turned to face Robert. He placed his hands on the lapels of Roberts jacket, and lightly rested them against his chest. He glanced up to see Robert swallow thickly from his touch.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed, hoping he knew he wasn’t expecting anything from him.

“I want to,” Aaron said, his earlier nerves suddenly returning.

With Aarons intentions clear Robert stepped closer into the boy that had in just a few short days changed Roberts outlook towards men.

Robert was so close Aaron could feel his breath on his face, could smell the garlic from the bread they shared. Roberts brain kicked in before he could close the gap further. He wanted to make sure this was what Aaron wanted. He placed his hands over Aarons and squeezed tightly. Aaron seemed to understand what he was saying because he gave him a slight nod and leaned in towards him even more. Aaron waited for Robert to lean in and kiss him even though he wanted to preserve the moment, because after this kiss he knew his life would never be the same, he would never be the same. Remembering his promise to himself Aaron closed the remaining inch hesitantly before he felt Roberts hands on his cheeks. Robert pulled Aarons face into his as their lips met for the first time. Aarons breath hitched in the back of his throat as he succumbed Roberts touch.

Aaron hadn’t known what to expect, aggression perhaps but Roberts lips were soft and full, gentle even. He could feel the rapid beat of Roberts heart under his hands, a beat that matched his own hammering away in his chest. As Robert deepened the kiss, adding more pressure with his lips, something shifted inside Aaron. All his doubt, all his worry, everything that had made him regret who he was melted away. For once in his life everything made sense. He pressed his body closer to Roberts and tightened his hold on his jacket. Roberts hand left his cheek and Aaron felt his fingers slide down the back of his neck, tracing its shape, his skin burning from his touch.

“Wow,” Aaron breathed as Robert pulled away slightly to catch his breath.

They looked into each other’s eyes and Aaron had the sudden urge to run away from Roberts lustful expression. As if knowing what Aaron was thinking, Robert let his hands fall away and he stepped back, creating some much needed distance between them.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed again, this time his voice was full of wonder. After a moment, Robert took Aarons hands again and pulled him closer,

“Let’s get you home,” he said softly, lightly kissing Aarons ear, causing Aaron to bite his lip once more.


	5. First Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron can't get the kiss out of his head and neither can Robert but as they meet up again can Aaron handle Roberts truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm away for the weekend so I'm leaving this here for you tonight as I won't be able to post for a few days so I hope you enjoy this and i'll post more as soon as I can. Thank you all for the amazing feedback! <3

That night in bed, Aaron couldn't stop replaying his kiss with Robert in his head. It was his first kiss with a man and in his opinion it had been perfect. He could still feel the pressure of Roberts lips on his and if he closed his eyes he could still feel Roberts hands caressing his cheeks as he deepened the kiss. With his eyes still closed Aarons hand wandered underneath his covers, playing lightly with the trail of hair on his stomach before they continued down towards his boxers. Wishing it was Roberts hand and not his he began to stroke himself through the soft fabric.

It had been a good kiss, a great kiss even, Aaron couldn't help wanting more from Robert and he'd been disappointed when Robert pulled away, because he knew Robert wanted more too, he could feel it pressed up against his thigh. And he could still feel it now as he touched himself.

That was the first night he came thinking of Roberts mouth on his.

*

Robert awoke feeling more refreshed than he had the previous morning. He loved Sundays; he usually spent them with his Americano and the paper on the balcony of his penthouse watching the world go by. This Sunday however was different, as he sat sipping his coffee, the paper ignored beside him his mind wandered to the events of the night before plaguing him with worry. He was terrified in case he’d somehow scared Aaron off. It was already 11am and he hadn’t heard from him yet, he checked his phone to no avail. He pressed his finger to his lips and recalled the feeling of Aaron pressed again him. He’d even put off brushing his teeth that morning just so he could saviour any taste of Aaron still lingering on his lips. Aarons lips were softer than he’d imagined, hungrier than he’d imagined. He regretted pulling away so soon, but he’d had to take breath, to slow the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the same adrenaline that was coursing through his body now. He took a big gulp of coffee washing away the last remnants of Aaron and tried to concentrate on his paper.

After he’d read the same sentence twenty times he couldn’t put off checking his phone any longer. Still nothing. Robert threw caution to the wind and fired off a text to Aaron.

> R: You busy? Fancy going somewhere?

He didn’t know why but he expected Aaron to reply instantly, and when he didn’t Robert had to force himself to get up and keep busy until he heard his phone buzz, 36 agonising minutes later.

Aaron smiled to himself as he read the message from Robert, his fingers itched to reply straight away but he made himself wait, not wanting to seem too keen.

> A: Can't right now Sunday dinner with my Mum.

Before he added,

> A: But I'm up for meeting later, if I can get away
> 
> R: ;-)

*

They arranged to meet at Bar West again, and Aaron made sure he got their first this time but he still looked around as he walked up to the bar just in case.

“He's not here love,” the barmaid said in greeting as she noticed him looking around.

“And to be honest I've never seen him with the same bloke twice well that was until you.”

Aaron wasn't sure if he should be jealous or flattered. Robert had told him as much on their date last night but Aaron still couldn't shake the niggling feeling that something more was at play between them, especially after the kiss. He ordered a bottle of beer this time, needing the extra percentage of alcohol it offered and made his way to ‘their’ booth were he sat nervously waiting for Robert to arrive. He thought he’d been nervous the night before but now after the kiss, a kiss he couldn’t stop thinking about, his nerves were in overdrive. He was fiddling with the label on his beer bottle, a sign of sexual frustration someone once told me, when Robert slid in next to him.

“Hey, you alright?” Robert asked noticing the pieces of shredded label scatter across the table.

Aaron looked up to catch Roberts smile but as his eyes fell to his lips, lips that had so eagerly pressed against his less than 24 hours ago, he ducked his head trying to hide the reddening of his cheeks.

Robert knew what Aaron was trying to do but it was no use, his whole face was flush when his eyes had wandered down to Roberts lips.

“You been here long?”

“Nah, not long. You want one?” Aaron asked indicating the beer bottle.

“I'll go,” Robert offered putting a hand on Aarons arm to stop him from leaving; he couldn’t bear to watch him walk away, not after last night.

The alcohol helped take the edge off Aarons nerves and he managed to relax and they spent the next hour talking, just like they had the night before. He tried to act as normal as possible, but he couldn’t help sneaking quick glances at Roberts mouth when he thought the other man wasn’t looking. But Robert had noticed and it was making him nervous and normally Robert didn't do nerves but nothing about his time with Aaron had been normal.

“Is everything alright Aaron?” Robert asked his voice full of genuine concern.

“I, erm, well, yeah, I'm, it's, I'm.....” Aaron stammered and Robert couldn't help think back to the voicemail Aaron and left him just a few days ago.

“Aaron, relax will ya,” Robert laughed, shuffling closer and placing his hand over his, running his fingers in between Aarons knuckles.

Robert touch only made Aarons anxiety kick up a notch. He couldn't even meet Roberts gaze now his hand was on his.

“Aaron,” Robert demanded and something in his voice made Aaron look up at him.

“That’s better…. is they about the kiss?”

Aaron let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and nodded.

“Was it………Aaron was it your first?”

Everything in Aarons body was telling him to run but Roberts hand on his had him glued in place.

“You're my first everything,” Aaron whispered his eyes back on the beer in front of him.

His field of vision was suddenly obscured as Robert consumed the space next to him; sitting so close even through two layers of clothes Aaron could feel his body heat.

“I’ve been thinking about it too.” Robert offered honestly.

Aarons eyes snapped up to Roberts, sure he'd find the smirk plastered on his face because surely for someone as experienced as Robert the kiss hadn't meant anything had it? But it wasn't the smirk that greeted him; it was the soft blue green eyes and the lips, waiting patiently to speak.

“Would you..” Robert stuttered his own nerves suddenly coming into play.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Aarons gaze flitted between Roberts eyes and his lips. Unable to formulate a coherent sentence he just nodded in response. Roberts lips curved up into that genuine smile that he seemed to save just for Aaron as his hand moved up from Aarons and travelling up his arm to cup his left cheek lightly, leaving a trail of electricity along Aaron body from where his finger had been. Roberts face filled his entire vision as he leant forward closing the gap between them for only the second time. Aaron sighed as Roberts lips met his, lightly at first becoming harder as he deepen the kiss. Robert broke away slightly to catch his breath but Aaron took this as an opportunity to launch an attack on Roberts lips. As Aarons mouth met Roberts he felt his nerves melt away only to be replaced by such strong emotion he became light headed and had to hold on to Roberts neck just to stay upright. He felt Robert tongue brush against his bottom lip and willing opened his mouth to grant him access. Aaron had only ever kissed girls before but this kiss was totally different it felt right somehow like his lips were made just to kiss Robert. He moved away a little to catch his own breath back just as Robert had done moments earlier and Robert rested his forehead against his. They both looked into each other’s eyes and under Roberts scrutiny Aaron had sudden urge to run again. He tried to loosen Roberts grip but Robert wouldn't let him.

“Don't,” Robert whispered, pulling his face back slightly to take all of Aaron in.

He caressed Aaron's cheek much like he’d done the night before and smiled that smile again, making Aaron's already rapidly beating heart beat that much faster.

“I'm scared.”

“So am I.”

Aaron snorted,

“Why are you scared?”

“I've never……………” how did Robert admit to Aaron he'd never felt like this about anyone man or woman before without making him run for the hills.

“You weren’t my first kiss you know that,” he said with a little laugh,

“But you are the first kiss with someone who mattered.”

Aaron stared at Robert wide-eyed. Robert took Aarons hand in his again, this time intertwining their fingers.

“I don't wanna lose you Aaron and I'm afraid if I let you leave now you won't come back.”

Aaron didn’t know why, but he found himself saying something so unexpected, not just by him but by Robert as well they were both stunned into silence for a moment.

“I’ll always come back to you Robert.”

They sat in silence, Roberts hand still on Aarons. Robert daren’t move his hand just in case Aaron legged it, and holding onto Aaron was actually calming the anxiety he was suddenly feeling at the thought of never seeing Aaron again. He had to be logical about this didn’t he? Aaron was a young lad who wouldn’t want to be tied down to at his age, but as quickly as the thought formed in his mind he dismissed it, Aaron wouldn’t have said the things he did if he didn’t mean them would he, even after just a few days he knew Aaron wasn’t like that. It was getting late, he didn’t want to leave yet but knew he probably should get Aaron home.

“Right it's Sunday and we both have work tomorrow right?”

Aaron nodded; he brain was still processing what Robert had said so forming actual words was out of the question.

“Shall we call it a night then?”

Aaron didn't want to but knew it was probably a good idea so he nodded again disappointed that they had to leave.

Roberts hand never left Aarons as they walked to the bus stop, still in silence, each of them unwillingly to break it in case they said something to scare the other off. Robert heart sank as he saw the bus pull around the corner and before he knew what he was doing he pulled Aaron in close and pressed his lips to his. Aaron closed his eyes into the kiss which only lasted a few seconds but as he pulled back his bit his lip and looked at Robert shining eyes. A moment later the bus arrived and without another word Aaron squeezed Roberts hand and turned to leave. But as Aaron went to board the bus Robert refused to let go of his hand. Their fingers trailed down each other’s palms, Aaron not wanting to break the connection either, until his arm was outstretched behind him, their fingertips barely touching.

“Goodnight Aaron.”

“Goodnight Robert.”

The ride home once again passed in a blur, Aarons thoughts consumed by one thing and one thing only. Robert. It had been the same for the past three nights but tonight felt different, especially after everything Robert had said, tonight felt like the start of something neither of them knew how to handle.


	6. First Phonecall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirty texts and late night phonecalls, its the start of something beautiful for Robert and Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me, had the most amazing weekend with one of our boys! If you follow me on tumblr you will have seen the pictures :) 
> 
> So I am gonna post up a few short chapters for you tonight so I hope you enjoy!!

Aaron woke up and immediately his thoughts turned to Robert. It had been four days since they met and he’d been in his thoughts almost constantly. Even Paddy had started to notice something was going on. He closed his eyes and recalled Roberts words from the night before ‘I don't wanna lose you Aaron’ and the kiss that followed. He grabbed his phone and sent Robert a text not caring if he seemed too eager this time.

> A: Had fun last night :-)

He dragged himself out of bed and got ready for work. As he headed down the stairs he felt his phone vibrate.

> R: Me too ;-) we should do it again soon

Aaron couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he read Roberts message. He wanted to see him again, but when? He paused just before entering the kitchen, he needed to rein his smile in or Paddy would definitely know something was up.

“Morning,” he groaned as he pushed through to door.

“Cuppa?” Paddy asked pointing at his mug.

“Nah, gotta get to work.”

“Hang on, how did last night go?”

“Really Paddy?”

“Did you have a good night at least?”

Aaron felt the corners of his mouth begin to rise and knew he needed to get out if he wanted to avoid any more questions.

“It was alright,” he shrugged and grabbed his jacket and practically running out the door, ignoring Paddys calls about breakfast.

He made a point not to look at his phone again until at least lunch time, so he distracted himself by sticking his head under the bonnet of a car that needed a full engine rebuild. That would keep him busy for a good few hours, if not days.

“Oi,” Cain said chucking an oily rag in Aarons directed,

“You coming for lunch lad?”

“Sure.”

Aaron wiped his hands on the rag. Finally he thought to himself as he pulled out his phone, slightly disappointed there wasn’t a message from Robert waiting for him. He quickly typed out a text and pressed send as he followed Cain up to the café.

> A: How's your day going? Make any more big deals that we should celebrate :-)

Robert was sat eating lunch at his desk when he got heard his phone buzz. He wiped his hands on a napkin and smiled when he saw who the message was from, Aaron. His thumb typed out a cheeky reply before he returned to his lunch.

> R: Haha, not yet, let me get this one sealed first than I'm all yours

Aaron must have been on his break too because his phone buzzed again a moment later.

> A: Is that a promise? :-P

Was Aaron flirting with him? Well two can play at that game Robert thought, typing a quick reply.

> R: Most definitely ;-)

Aaron felt his cheeks flush and he bit his lip hoping Robert stuck to his promise. He wanted to hear his voice, but with Cain sat opposite him he knew it was impossible right now.

> A: I’ll ring ya later yeah?
> 
> R: Looking forward to it

Aaron finished his bacon buttie and headed back to his engine rebuild willing the afternoon to go as fast as possible.

Robert had a few meetings booked that afternoon and the only thing that got him through the rest of the day was the thought of hearing Aarons voice on the phone later.

Aaron headed back to Paddys, he still hadn’t finished the rebuild but he’d made good process, well that’s what Cain had said anyway. He pushed through the door and said a little prayer when he found the kitchen empty. He pulled his phone from his hoodie pocket and text Robert.

> A: Home finally, gonna have tea so give me an hour and I’m all yours ;-)

Robert was just putting his key his front door when he felt the all too familiar buzz in his breast pocket. He threw his keys in the bowl on the table in his hallway, set his briefcase down on the breakfast bar, pulled a beer from the fridge and checked his phone.

> R: Tea, don’t you mean dinner?
> 
> A: No its teatime so its tea :-P
> 
> R: That’s me told then, speak soon.

Robert chuckled to himself as he took a swig of his beer. What was he gonna do for the next hour; it was too early for him to even think about food, so he headed for a shower, hoping that would kill some time.

Aaron put the beans into the saucepan and stirred them aimlessly as his thoughts wandered back to Robert. He wondered what he was doing right now, but before he could use his imagination Paddy came rushing through the door.

“Aaron!” Paddy exclaimed when he saw Aaron stood by the cooker,

“You feeling alright?”

“What?”

“You….are you actually cooking?”

“I’m warming them up Paddy it’s not that hard.”

“Thanks.”

Aaron shrugged, not understanding why Paddy was making such a big deal about it. After they eat Paddy asked Aaron if he fancied a film night, Aaron felt bad letting him down but he really wanted to ring Robert, it was way past the hour mark already.

“Sorry Paddy, I’m knackered, just gonna grab a shower and crash, if that’s alright.”

“Course mate, come on, I’ll wash up.”

“Thanks,” Aaron gave Paddy a small smile before rushing up the stairs.

He slammed his bedroom door and leant back against it, mentally preparing himself to hear Roberts voice. He sat on his bed and with shaking hands, he pressed call.

“Hello.”

“You’re late.” Aaron laughed,

“Sorry couldn’t get away, but I’m here now.”

“Yes you are,” Robert smiled into his phone, his heart beating that little bit faster at hearing Aarons voice.

Aaron fell back on his bed his phone pressed to his ear as they spend the next few hours analysing each other's days.

“You do realise we have spent,” Robert pulled the phone away from his ear for a second and checked the info,

“Two hours and 23 minutes.”

“Really?” Aaron exclaimed.

“Really.”

“I best get off actually, I need a shower before bed.”

“Well that’s a nice image to send me off with.”

“Good night Robert,” Aaron laughed.

“Good night Aaron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> My tumblr - starkidsarah


	7. First 'X'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert continue texting the next day and Robert accidently puts a 'x' how will Aaron react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little cute chapter for you!

Robert awoke with a groan, his stomach growling, when was the last time he’d eaten? He smiled to himself as he remembered why he’d skipped dinner. He’d spend a good few hours on the phone to Aaron and hadn’t felt like food when they’d finally said goodnight. He reached for his phone, checking the time, good it wasn’t too early, he clicked Aarons name and typed out a quick message before going in search of some breakfast.

> R: When can I see you again?

Robert was tucking into some muesli when his phone buzzed.

> A: Good morning to you too

Great he smiled to himself, Aaron was awake and replying.

> R: Morning, when can I see you again? (Better?)
> 
> A: Hahaha, Well I saw you last night, in my dreams ;-)

Robert almost spat out his coffee as he read Aarons text. Aaron dreamt about him, just like he dreamt about Aaron. Robert was in way too deep. He downed the rest of his coffee and headed into the office trying to think of an appropriate reply.

As he got to his desk he pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Aaron what he thought was a nice reply but Aaron didn’t think so judging by his comeback.

> R: You dream about me Aaron that's so cute
> 
> A: I'm not cute, I'm rugged and manly
> 
> R: Hahahaha A: Hey, you're not supposed to laugh
> 
> R: Sorry Aaron but that just made you even cuter in my eyes
> 
> A: Aren't you at a work today?
> 
> R: Yeah just sat waiting to go in a meeting and I was thinking about you
> 
> A: You think about me, that's so cute Robert :-P
> 
> R: Lol! You got me there x

Shit Robert thought, he’d just put a kiss. He hadn’t meant to had he? He wasn’t a kiss type of guy, but he didn’t regret it.

> A: Enjoy your meeting you idiot x

And neither did Aaron apparently as he’d ended his text with a kiss even if he had called him an idiot. Robert went into his meeting feeling all warm inside.

Aaron had spent the first part of his morning answering Robert but stopped quickly when Cain had threaten to confiscate his phone if he didn’t start making himself useful. He stuck his head back into the engine rebuild and worked away until his stomach growled indicating it was lunch.

“Can I go?” he shouted expecting Cains voice he jumped and nearly hit his head when he heard Debbie call back.

“You finished yet?”

“Nearly.”

“Fine,” she huffed,

“Bring me a buttie back and I want that done this afternoon okay.”

“Cheers Debs.”

Aaron walked up to the café his head cast down at his phone he didn’t even notice when Vic and Adam approached him.

> A: Good meeting? X

When he saw Adam he shoved his phone back in his pocket but wasn’t quick enough as Vic asked,

“Was that him?” indicating his phone.

“Who?” Adam asked.

“Aarons got a fella.”

“Mate, why didn’t ya tell me?”

“It’s…I…thanks Vic,” Aaron mumbled.

She shrugged apologetically before heading off home.

“So who is he, do we know him?” Adam quizzed bumping his shoulder in to Aarons.

Aaron looked up at Adam and said,

“How many gay guys do you know Adam?”

“One,” Adam laughed and Aaron couldn’t help laughing along with him, but stopped as he felt his phone vibrate, he resisted the urge to check it, knowing it would be from Robert.

“But seriously mate, if you need any advice or anything.”

“Erm thanks,” Aaron blushed before asking,

“Gotta get me lunch, you coming?”

“Nah Vic wants me to go to the pub later.”

“Right,” Aaron said rolling his eyes.

“See ya.” Aaron nodded and headed to the café.

As soon as Adam was out of sight he pulled out his phone.

> R: Great actually, shame we can't celebrate, gotta be up early again tomorrow.

‘I could always come over’ Aaron typed before deleting it instead sending

> A: Shame

Debbie was gonna kill him he was so late, what with bumping into Adam and the queue in the café he’d been longer then he’d meant to.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Sorry Debs.”

“And where’s me buttie?”

Between his conversation with Adam and his disappointment at not seeing Robert anytime soon he’d completely forgotten about Debbies lunch.

“Shit. I’ll go back.”

“Don’t bother, I’ll go me self, get that finished will ya,” she said pointing at the engine he’d been working on for the past few days.

“Right you are boss,” he gave a mock salute before turning his attention to the engine.

He worked tirelessly for the next four hours and finally as Debbie shouted she was locking up he’d finished.

“Yes!” he said punching the air.

Debbie couldn’t help smile.

“Took me three days,” she laughed.

Aaron was in a really good mood as he pushed through the door of Smithy Cottage. Paddy was obviously still at work so he headed straight to his room. His good mood only improved when he shedded his clothes and found he had a text from Robert.

> R: How was your day? X
> 
> A: Good, dirty, I'm in desperate need of a shower x
> 
> R: Need someone to scrub your back ;-)
> 
> A: You offering?
> 
> R: Absolutely x
> 
> A: What ya waiting for then? X
> 
> R: Slight problem Aaron, I don't know where you live!
> 
> A: Good point, plus probably not the best idea, Paddy would have a right fit :-P
> 
> R: Paddy?

Robert recognised that name too, just like he had Aarons when he first told him. This wasn't good.

> A: Yeah me dad, we'll sort of.
> 
> R: Sort of?
> 
> A: Long story, I'll explain when I see ya next
> 
> R: And when will that be?
> 
> A: You’re the one with the early meeting not me
> 
> R: True
> 
> A: Tomorrow?
> 
> R: Can't I'm supposed to take the client out after the meeting :-(

Aaron didn't know how to response so he headed for the shower, hoping to find some inspiration.

> R: Aaron you still there?
> 
> A: Sorry just got out the shower
> 
> R: I'll keep my hands to myself then :-(

Robert didn’t expect Aaron to reply and he was actually quite glad when he didn’t. He needed some time to think. If he remembered correctly Paddy was the name of the vet in Emmerdale and Aaron had said he was from a small village. Could Aaron be from his village? The one he was forced to leave. He racked his brain to see if he could remember anything about Aaron being in the village when he was but he couldn’t.

Aaron didn’t know what to say, Robert had sounded upset in his text, if that was even possible, but what was Aaron supposed to do, go down stairs and say to Paddy, Roberts coming over to scrub my back, he didn’t think so. He shoved his headphones in and turned the volume up hoping to drown out the millions questions swirling around his head.

Paddy knocked lightly on Aarons bedroom door, he hadn’t seen him all night and was starting to worry, especially after recent events. With no response he gingerly opened the door and saw Aaron fast asleep on his bed. Noticing he still had his headphones in he nudged him gently.

“What?” Aaron grumbled.

“Don’t fall asleep with those in, you’ll go deaf my morning.”

“Night Paddy.”

“Night Aaron.” Aaron pulled out his headphones as Paddy shut his door.

He looked at his phone and felt his hopes dashed as there was no message waiting for him. He typed out a quick message and smiled, his hope rising slightly when he got a reply almost instantly.

> A: Night x
> 
> R: Good night Aaron sweet dreams x


	8. First Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron starts to reveal more about his life and Roberts gets suspicious. Does Aaron know who he is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, thats all for tonight folks, but ill update tomorrow so stay tuned :)

> R: Morning Aaron, did you sleep well?
> 
> A: I was sleeping well until you woke me, do you have any idea what time it is?
> 
> R: 6:30am
> 
> A: Yes in the morning Robert!
> 
> R: Grumpy!
> 
> A: :-P
> 
> R: Is it weird that I miss you? X

Aaron sat up, the need to fall back to sleep suddenly gone as he read the message again.

> A: Well you are a little weird :-P

It had been three days since he last saw Robert but they had been texting none stop and Aaron missed him. Was it possible to miss someone you've known for less than a week? He didn’t care so he added,

> A: And I miss you too x

Aaron cradling his phone to his chest as his head flopped back down on the pillow. Robert missed him. Oh God, he was falling for the tall blonde, what was he going to do? No way he could go back to sleep now so he climbed out of bed and heading downstairs, he needed a cuppa.

Paddy was already plodding around the kitchen as Aaron entered, trying to hide his smile. He put the kettle on and offered Paddy a brew, that’s when Paddy knew something was wrong. Normally Aaron was monosyllable that early in the morning, and then there was the smile Paddy had seen on his lips for the past few days.

“Right what have you done with him?”

“Who?!” Aaron exclaimed terrified Paddy knew about Robert.

“Aaron, he looks like you only more,” Paddy frowned.

“Oi.”

“No it's good I like it, and I'll thank him if I ever get to meet him.”

Aaron threw the tea towel his was holding at Paddy

*

He was at the garage bright and early much to Cains surprise.

“Your bed on fire or sommat?”

Cain asked when he saw Aaron leant against the garage door.

“Nah just in a good mood that’s all,” Aaron joked.

They set off to work on a van that needed a full service, laughing and joking as they worked. The morning passed with ease but it all went downhill from there. Cain got called out for a tow which left Aaron on his own as Debbie was back home under a mountain of paper work. He was actually relieved when he felt his phone buzz, glad of the distraction for a moment.

> R: Meeting finished early so do you wanna meet up later? ;-)
> 
> A: Can't Cains keeping me late
> 
> R: Cain as in Cain Dingle?
> 
> A: Yeah my Uncle, it’s his garage I work at x

With that Cain pulled in and Aaron had to stash his phone away before he got caught.

Shit! Aaron had just confirmed Roberts suspicions. If he was a Dingle he was definitely from Emmerdale. Maybe he should stop it now before things got out of hand. Aaron was the type of guy that would want to know all about him eventually and he couldn’t risk his family finding out, not only that he lived a few miles away, but that he was bisexual. He’d never told them before he was banished, had never been back there. The only person he kept in touch with was Vic and that was only the odd text here and there. What if she knew Aaron? He guessed they were around the same age, Aaron a bit older maybe but he knew what village life was like a few years didn’t matter. He needed a drink. It wasn’t his normal night but to hell with it, he headed to Bar West. Bad idea. A few beers later and he was hustling again, taking money left right and centre but was getting no joy from it, and he knew why. He checked his phone and found a message from Aaron.

> A: Finally free if you fancy that drink x

It would be so easy for him to press the call button and have him meet him but he was a coward, he couldn’t risk their relationship getting back to the village. He could just hear their snide remarks now and being here, the place where he’d met Aaron, staring at the place where he’d told Aaron he couldn’t lose him, that he was scared was not helping because now he was terrified. He needed to leave. And for the first time in a long time, well since before Aaron, he left Bar West alone.

There was another text waiting for him when he got home, but he continued to ignore it, the alcohol in his system only fuelling his stubbornness. Aaron would just have to forget about him. And he’d do the same. Even as he thought it he knew it was impossible. Aaron had gotten under his skin and he’d meant what he’d told him earlier, he missed him.

> A: Are you there?

His finger ached with the need to text Aaron back but his self-preservation had well and truly kicked in.

> A: Robert what's wrong?

Aaron was starting to panic, they had always text back instantly and if not it was never this long in between their conversations. Had he done something to upset Robert? He racked his brain thinking back over all the things he’d said in the last few days and apart from not giving Robert his address he couldn’t see he’d done anything wrong. What if something had happened to Robert? He did live on his own after all, what if he’d fallen and couldn’t get up, what if he’d been hit by a bus on the way home from work?

> A: Please just let me know you’re okay, talk to me x

Roberts heart broke as he read Aarons words. I can’t, Robert thought as dropped the phone and closed his eyes, in a desperate attempt to shut everything out, he wouldn’t understand. He eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep, dreaming of deep blue pools that he knew represented Aarons breath-taking eyes.


	9. First Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert still hasnt replied to Aaron and when Adam and Vic invite him out for the night Aaron relutantly agrees to join them hoping to drown his sorrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one for you guys today, not sure when I will be able to update next, it may be a few days.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Aaron hadn’t gotten much sleep; he’d tossed and turned all night worrying about Robert. The first thing he’d done when he opened his eyes was check his phone and nothing. He didn’t want to think about it but maybe this was Roberts way of telling him he didn’t want to see him again. No Aaron refused to believe it, Robert wouldn’t be that much of a coward, something else was wrong and Aaron was determined to find out. He text Robert again in the hopes that a nights rest had sorted whatever was wrong.

 

> A: Why are you ignoring me Robert?

“And he’s back,” Paddy jested as Aaron grunted in greeting, but Aaron really wasn’t in the mood.

He sauntered off for a walk down by the humpback bridge before work, hoping the fresh air would help clear his head. He checked his phone again before stuffing it deep in his pocket. Still nothing from Robert. Fine if that’s how he wanted it, two could play that game.

The morning dragged and by 2pm Cain had had enough of Aarons bad mood.

“What is with you today lad?”

“Nowt,” Aaron scoffed.

A few minutes later Adam walked up the drive looking for Aaron.

“Hey, fancy going out into Hotten tonight, haven’t seen you in ages and Vic said its student night at Wetherspoons, 2 for 1 or sommat.”

Aaron shrugged,

“S’pose.”

“Don’t sound too enthusiastic will ya, what’s up?”

“I’ve been asking him that all day,” Cain shouted.

Aaron threw down the rag he was holding in anger,

“Will ya both just leave me alone,” Aaron stormed off towards the café.

Adam ran to catch up,

“Hey, Aaron, Aaron will ya just hold up a second, what is it mate?”

“Just drop it will ya.”

“Is it that bloke, the one Vic was on about the other day?”

Aaron turned his face telling Adam all he needed to know,

“It’s alright Aaron, there’s plenty more out there, maybe we’ll even find you someone else tonight, cause you are coming aren’t ya.”

But I don’t want anyone else Aaron screamed in his head but to Adam he gave a sad smile and nodded,

“Course.”

“Great,” Adam beamed.

Aaron rolled his eyes at his best mate and smiled, no matter how he was feeling, Adams grin would always cheer him up.

*

“Wow Aaron you look….good,” Vic said as Aaron walked up to the bus stop.

He was wearing the blue shirt he’d had on when Robert had taken him to the restaurant on Saturday, the only reason being because Robert had said it brought out his eyes. God he had it bad.

“Thanks,” Aaron said a little embarrassed.

Adam laughed,

“On the pull tonight then lad?”

“Sommat like that,” Aaron said quietly.

With Vic and Adam around, he tried to push all thoughts of Robert out of his head and he’d managed quite well so far, that was until Vic insisted on going to Bar West. Both Adam and Aaron objected, but Vic always got what she wanted from them in the end. As soon as they entered, exactly a week since he’d met Robert, he regretted it. Thankfully as he walked up to the bar it was a different bartender, the last thing he needed was the one from the other night telling him how many times Robert had been back without him.

“Two beers, a cider and six shots of tequila please.”

When the drinks were in front of him, he downed three of the shots before heading back over to Adam and Vic, who were getting cosier by the minute.

“Shots?” Vic exclaimed as Aaron put the drinks down.

“Yep, thought we, well I needed them.”

Adam looked at Vic; they were both worried about their friend.

“You sure you’re okay mate?”

“I will be,” Aaron said, bringing the shot glass to his lips and tipping his head back, relishing the burning feeling in his throat.

“Is this about him?” Vic asked quietly, not wanting to anger Aaron.

But Aaron surprised them all when he nodded.

“I really like him,” he slurred, the effects of the three extra shots starting to show.

“What happened mate?” Adam enquired.

“I don’t know, but ya know what?”

“What?”

“I’m gonna find out,” Aaron said, his determination so clear Adam and Vic knew they had no choice but to let him go.

“Just go careful mate,” Adam called after him, as Aaron ran out the door.

It had been a little over 28 hours since he'd last heard from Robert and that was long enough. It was time to find out what was going on between them. Fuelled by the alcohol coursing through his system Aaron made his way to Roberts building, remembering it from when Robert had pointed it out on their date, but as he approached he realised he didn’t know which flat he was looking for. He pulled out his phone and dialled Robert, praying that he’d answer.

Robert had been in a foul mood all day, he’d flopped his latest meeting, ensuring the wraith of his boss and all because he couldn’t stop thinking about his greasy mechanic, if he was even his after the mess he’d made. When he got home after work he planned on going straight into Emmerdale, there couldn’t be more than one Aaron Livesys that lived there, but after his shower he’d collapsed on the bed and fallen asleep, not having gotten much the night before. He awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating on the pillow next to him. It was Aaron. He answered without hesitation.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed, so happy to hear from him again.

“Robert, what number do you live at?” Aaron slurred.

“Why?”

“No reason,” Aaron said as casually as he could in his current state.

“Why Aaron?” Robert asked it little bit more determined.

“Fine don't tell me,” Aaron scoffed.

“Penthouse why Aaron?” Robert panicked.

“Give me two minutes,” he heard before the phone cut off.

Robert scrambled from the bed and was pulling his front door open just as Aarons rounded the corner of the hallway outside.

“Aaron, what are you doing here?” Robert asked, taking in the blue shirt and his eyes that seemed to glaze over as he stared at Robert.

The four shots of tequila were doing there trick as he felt more confident walking up to Robert.

“I had a good night, I wanted a good night kiss,” Aaron shrugged into the lie before leaning in toward Robert.

“Your drunk Livesy.”

“Drunk on you,” Aaron giggled, and it was true, he was drunk because of Robert, and he did so desperately want to kiss him, he also wanted to know why he’d ignored him for the best part of a day.

“Did you just giggle?” Robert exclaimed laughing at the normally shy boy now standing at his front door.

“No,” Aaron exclaimed, his tough guy exterior clearly broken,

“Maybe,” he smiled and Robert forgot about everything as he got lost in the deep blue eyes, pulling Aaron in and shutting the door after him.

Once inside Aarons drunken bravery disappeared. Robert watched as the alcohol took its effects on Aaron and within just a few seconds of being inside Roberts place his whole demeanour had changed, the nervousness was back and he looked worried. Robert was about to close the gap between them when Aarons words stopped him.

“Have I done something wrong?” Aaron asked sadly.

“What makes you think that?” Robert remarked.

“Are you kidding?” Aaron scoffed.

He couldn't stay still; he began pacing in the small hallway, the alcohol fuelling his emotions.

“I...I....I thought you liked me,” Aaron said nervously biting his lip.

“I do,” Robert proclaimed.

“Funny way of showing it,” Aaron hiccupped.

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose how was he supposed to explain it to Aaron when he didn't understand it himself?

“A whole day and you didn't answer me, not once, do you know how worried I was?” Aaron cried.

“I'm sorry Aaron.”

“I don't want you to be sorry I want to know why, if you don't want me anymore that's fine but just tell me.”

It wasn't fine, it would never be fine but Aaron just had to know. The past 30 hours had been torture, not knowing where Robert was or who he was with.

“It's my shit to deal with not yours,” Robert said in explanation.

“Don’t you get it? I want your shit to be mine.”

Robert gave a small laugh as Aaron snorted at his own words before he said sadly,

“That sounded better in my head.”

He paced some more, stopping so suddenly, Robert who has been following his movement with his eyes, lost sight of him for a moment. Aaron spun around to face Robert so fast he almost fell over but managed to keep his balance as the realisation of why Robert had ignored him dawned on him.

“Oh my God there's someone else isn't there?” Aaron clasped his hand to his mouth and couldn't stop a tear from falling from his right eye.

“What!? No! Aaron please don't think that.”

“What then Robert?” he grabbed his phone out of his pocket nearly dropping it but managed to recover batting Roberts helping hand away. He found what he was looking for.

“What made you ignore….” he counted with his fingers,

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5 the last five text messages I sent you.”

Robert didn't know what to say, he hadn't meant ignore Aaron he was just in shock, his family didn't know about him and Aaron being a Dingle just brought all of this, what was happening between them, too close to home for him.

“Your family,” Robert breathed out semi truthfully.

Of all the answered Aaron expected this was the most shocking.

“You ignored me because I'm a Dingle?”

Aaron wasn’t surprised that Robert had heard of his family, both charity and Cain were infamous in certain circles but to be rejected because of them hurt.

“You don't know anything about them,” Aaron yelled jabbing his finger in Roberts chest before turning away, his eyes burning from his unshed tears.

Robert closed the gap between them and spun Aaron back around. His face was a sea of emotions; Robert saw shock, hurt, anger and even sadness in Aarons eyes, all fighting for control. His dark lashes, wet with tears, which only made them stand out more against his flushed skin. Robert wanted to reach out and soothe him; to cool his red cheeks with his hands. But he couldn't, afraid if he did Aaron would push him away and he couldn't stand to be rejected, not by Aaron.

But the desire to touch him won out and he lifted his chin up so he could see his face. The pain in Aarons eyes was so raw Roberts heart broke a little just looking at him. He wanted to take the pain away but didn't know how. Tears stained his cheeks and his lips were trembling.

“I would never intentionally hurt you Aaron, there is no one else, there will never be anyone one else, I am so, so sorry.”

Aaron didn't believe him; he shook his head and tried to pull away from Robert. If it really was about his family why hadn't he just told him?

Sensing Aarons unease Robert continued,

“I just heard the name and freaked, I know you’re not like that but they have a reputation.”

And it wasn't exactly a lie; he'd had enough run ins with the Dingles in the past to know you don't mess with them.

“There's no one else?” Aaron said quietly, more to himself then to Robert.

“I promise Aaron there is only you.”

Aaron looked like he was about to fall again so Robert wrapped his arms around his waist, ignoring Aarons objection and pinned him back against the front door. Suddenly everything he felt in the last 30 hours, worry, hurt, the rejection, washed over him and he buried his head into Roberts chest and sobbed.

“Hey, hey.”

“I thought I'd lost you,” Aaron mumbled into Roberts chest.

“Never,” Robert reassured.

“Don't.....”

“Shh,” Robert placed a finger on Aarons lip he didn't need to say it, Robert would never ignore Aaron again, the last day had been torture for him as well, he thought he could do it, cut Aaron from his life but he'd been wrong.

Aarons arms wrapped around Roberts neck his fingers wound into his hair, as he’d wanted to do since the first time he'd kissed him. The blonde hair curled around his fingers, silky and fine.

“Kiss me,” Aaron breathed.

“You’re drunk.”

“I don't care just kiss me please.” Robert stepped even closer.

“I missed this,” he whispered just before he caught Aarons lips in his, the taste of wet beer invading his senses as Aarons mouth opened up for him.

Robert pulled back, knowing that taking things further was a bad idea, Aaron was drunk after all. He pressed his whole body into Aarons causing them to both moan from the contact before he finally stepped away.

“Come on,” Robert said grabbing his car keys,

“Let’s get you home.”

As they turned to leave Aaron faced Robert, his eyes drowsy, the effects of the alcohol finally shutting down his systems, he gave a little laugh and said,

“Anyway I'm a Lovesy not a Dingle.”

“A Lovesy?” Robert raised his eyebrow at him and it took Aaron a moment to process what Robert said before he answered,

“Shit Livesy I'm a Livesy.”

“I prefer Lovesy,” Robert charmed, sliding his arm around Aarons shoulder and guiding him out the door.

*

Aaron was quiet on the ride home in the car, resting his head against the cool window he only spoke when Robert asked for directions, which suited Robert just fine. His phone had buzzed a few times, and he knew when he eventually looked at it he’d have several messages from Adam and Vic.

Robert knew the way to Emmerdale, but after Aaron had confirmed that was where he lived, panic started to rise in Robert. As he drove down the main country lane that lead into the village his palms started to sweat as he recalled the last time he was on that road, it had been the last time he’d spoken to his father. Thankfully Aaron didn’t notice his discomfort as Robert took several deep breathes in an attempt to compose himself.

When they arrived at the cottage Robert helped a now sleepy Aaron out of the car. He placed his hand on the small of Aarons back and guided him to the front door.

“Is this it?” Aaron nodded, turning to face Robert, his back against the door, swaying slightly.

“Do you want me to help you to bed?” Robert asked with genuine concern.

Aaron looked up at Robert with lust filled eyes, biting his lip as he nodded. Robert let out a low chuckled, he liked drunken Aaron.

“Oh believe me, there is nothing more I’d rather do then take you to bed. I want to hear you scream my name remember?” Robert growled lowly in Aarons ear causing Aarons pulse to race even his is drunken haze.

“But I also want you to actually remember it too,” Robert laughed.

“Fine,” Aaron pouted before Robert captured his bottom lip in his with a quick kiss goodnight.

He turned and fumbled with the key in the lock, pushing the door open and practically falling through it. He turned to Robert and held out his hand,

“Please I don't want you to go.”

Roberts fingers were inches from Aarons but he pulled back as he heard a voice behind Aaron.

“Aaron is that you?” Paddy called from up the stairs.

“I better go,” Aaron slurred sadly, stepping towards Robert.

He closed his eyes and leant forward, his hand finding Roberts chest. He wanted to feel Roberts lips on his one more time, but he heard Paddy shuffling about upstairs and knew he had to say goodnight.

“Until tomorrow,” Aaron whispered.

“Tomorrow then,” Robert whispered back, watching Aaron close the red door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVESY - So I saw this on tumblr - I saw a post about Aaron doing something really nice for Robert and him calling him Aaron Lovesy and since then I've loved the idea of Robert calling him that so if it was your idea, I apologise for stealing it, i just love it and it now runs through this fic! :)


	10. First Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It the morning after the night before and Paddy wants a word with Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should (fingers crossed) be able to update daily for you now woohoo!!
> 
> Thanks for all the support, you guys are the best!

 

> R: Morning Lovesy how's your head? X
> 
> R: Aaron?
> 
> R: Are you there?
> 
> R: Please I know you’re mad but I meant what I said last night
> 
> R: Aaron please

*

Aaron groaned as tried to open is eyes, what the hell did he drink last night? As soon as he woke up properly he found he had a few dozen messages on his phone, ignoring the ones from Adam, Vic and Cain, he was already in shit so what was a few more minutes, he rang Robert unaware he was in a meeting.

Roberts could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket and managed to look at who was calling. As soon as he saw Aarons name Robert excused himself and rushed out of the room.

“Aaron,” he said a little breathless as he answered.

“Are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that.” Robert chuckled.

“I'm alright, bit of a headache but that's to be expected.”

“Look Aaron about last night.”

“No Robert I shouldn't have come over I'm sorry.”

“I'm glad you did.”

“Really?”

“Really Aaron, I meant what I said, there's no one else.”

“I know.”

“Aaron I've gotta go.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah I was in the middle of a meeting.”

“And you walked out for me why?”

“You're more important,” Robert was glad Aaron couldn’t see him blush at his own words.

“Now who’s cute,” Aaron joked hoping to lighten the conversation.

“Can I see you later?” Robert asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know, Paddy was a bit mad last night, and I've had Cain on my back all morning.” Aaron said honestly before he realised he’d said Cains name.

“Shit sorry,” Aaron said quickly remembering his family was the reason Robert has freaked out.

“You can talk about them Aaron.”

“Okay, I'll call you later.”

“Aaron,” Robert called before Aaron hung up, what did he want to say, you can't love someone after just a week can you, but he was starting to, he was falling so deep and it scared him.

“Bye.”

“Bye Robert.”

Aaron ran his hand through his hair, time to face the music. He dressed slowly, his head pounding and found Paddy sat at the kitchen table clearly waiting for him to surface.

“Good night was it then?” Paddy scowled, this was how Aaron knew he was in big trouble.

“Paddy……..” Aaron started to explain but Paddy cut him off.

“Do you have any idea how worried we’ve been?”

“We’ve?” Aaron questioned.

“Yes, we Aaron, I had Adam and Vic round ere last night; they had no idea where you ran off to.”

“I’ll have a word,” Aaron said through gritted teeth, his fist clenching, how could Adam do this to him.

“Not to mention your Mum.”

“You didn’t tell her?”

“They were worried and with every right, who was that at the door last night Aaron?”

Aarons head whipped up, he hadn’t realised Paddy has seen Robert.

“Erm…that…erm…it was Robert,” Aaron finally confessed.

“Robert?” Paddy quizzed. Aaron nodded, not sure what else to say.

“And?” Paddy gestured for him to continue.

“He brought me home, that’s all, I like him Paddy and I think he likes me,” Aaron said he cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Aaron.”

“Forget it Paddy,” Aaron jumped up from the table.

“Sit.”

Aaron sat back down.

“Do I need to have the birds and the bees conversation with you?”

“It’s not like I’m gonna get pregnant, and besides we….I….we haven’t.”

“Oh, good, that’s good.”

Aaron put his head in his hands, he’d never been more embarrassed in his entire life, he was gonna kill Adam for this.

“What happened?”

Aaron looked up at Paddy in confusion.

“Well I’m guessing he is the reason for your mood improvements of late so what happened yesterday?”

“We had a misunderstanding,” Aaron said choosing his words carefully.

“Right,” Paddy looked at Aaron closely but he couldn’t see any obvious signs of a fight or worse.

“Paddy,” Aaron exclaimed sitting up quickly when he realised what Paddy was looking for.

“We didn’t fight okay, and I’m fine.”

“And he’s not pushing you to….you know,” Paddy nodded.

“No! God Paddy, jeez, can we just drop it now.”

“Fine.”

Aaron got up off from the table.

“But Aaron, you’re staying in tonight.”

Aaron started to object.

“Nah I don’t wanna hear it, you and me, film night, that’s the plan, no exceptions.”

“Fine,” Aaron scoffed, grabbing his jacket practically running out the door and away for any more of Paddys questions.

As he made his way to the garage he text Adam.

 

> A: Thanks mate!

Aarons phone rang almost instantly but he diverted him to voicemail, he couldn’t deal with Adam right now, not when he still had to face Cain.

“Oh it lives,” Cain announced when Aaron rounded the corner.

“Sorry,” Aaron grumbled.

“You will be, I’ve left that for you.”

“Cain,” Aaron shouted.

“Teach ya to ignore my calls then won't it.”

Aaron mumbled under his breath, this was gonna take him hours.

“What was that lad?”

“Noffin,” Aaron scoffed as he set to work on the oil change.

*

It was getting dark by the time he’d finished and knew that if he went home Paddy would question him further so he popped into the pub just hoping that Paddy hadn’t told his Mum yet.

“Where the hell have you been?” Chas said as she saw him walk through the door.

“Leave it yeah?”

“I don’t think so sunshine.”

“Paddys already had a go alright.”

“Oh, right, good. Pint?”

Aaron nodded.

“Who is he then, this lad that’s got you so wound up?”

“Really?”

“What?!” Chas exclaimed.

“Can’t I take an interest in me own son now?”

“Not when you’re interfering ya can’t no.”

“Charming,” Chas scoffed.

Aaron turned to survey the room, his elbows on the bar. Chas set his pint down but as he took his sip he regretted his decision to come in as Adam and Vic pushed through the door.

“Alright lad,” Adam said in greeting, wrapping one arm around Aarons shoulder.

“Yeah no thanks to you,” Aaron said shrugging him off.

“Oh come on mate.”

“We were worried about you,” Vic offered as an explanation.

“Whatever,” Aaron mumbled taking another sip of his pint, his stomach growling as he realised he hadn’t actually eaten anything yet that day.

“Aaron,” Adam started.

“Look,” Aaron said to the both of them,

“I know you were worried okay, and I suppose I appreciate it but I’m fine, honestly.”

“And the guy?” Vic asked.

“He’s okay too, we are okay.”

“So you’re a we now,” Vic grinned.

“I….I….I don’t know what we are, we haven’t talked about it.”

“Maybe you should,” she quipped before heading behind the bar.

“I really was worried,” Adam offered when Vic walked away.

“I know mate.”

“So what’s he like?” Adam asked Aaron felt himself blush as he thought about Adams question.

“He’s……alright,” Aaron shrugged, trying to discourage any more questions.

“From the look on your face mate he’s more than alright.” Adam said bumping Aarons shoulder playfully.

His words just made Aarons face flush even more. He downed the rest of his pint and made his excuses, telling Adam that thanks to him he had to endure a night in with Paddy.

“Sorry mate,” Adam grinned.

Once back at Smithy Cottage Paddy had already picked out ‘Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy’ for them to watch, a nerd film, great, but he’d ordered pizza and Aaron was starved so he let him off. As he sat and watched, demolishing a whole pizza to himself he realised how much Paddy meant to him. He wasn’t his real Dad but as good as, better even. He’d been there for him even when Aaron hadn’t realised he needed someone. When the credits rolled he looked over to find Paddy fast asleep. He picked up the blanket that sat on the back of the couch, covered Paddy and headed to bed to ring Robert. As he sat on his bed and pulled his phone out he noticed he already had a text for him waiting to be read, sent 15 minutes ago, how had he missed that?

 

> R: Can you come out to play?
> 
> A: Robert, I told you I’m already in bad books, but I’ll meet you tomorrow
> 
> R: Can I come up then?
> 
> A: Up? Robert where are you?
> 
> R: Not outside if that’s what you’re thinking

Not outside? Did that mean he was outside? Aaron rushed over and looked out his bedroom window to see a silhouette leaning against a car a little further down the road. He’d know that profile anywhere. It was Robert. Aaron quickly pressed the call button.

“What are you doing here?” Aaron whispered in the hopes Paddy wouldn’t hear him.

“I had a good day, I wanted a good night kiss,” Robert smirked.

Aaron cringed as Robert said his owns cheesy words back to him.

“Really?”

“I’ll go.”

“Don’t…”

“But….”

“Give me a one minute,” Aaron said before the phone cut off.

Robert saw the square of light as Aarons front door opened. He watched as a hooded figure slowly closed the door, as if not to wake the houses sleeping occupants. The figure, Aaron, jogged the little way over to where he was parked. Robert had his hands on Aarons waist before he’d even said hello.

“I’ve missed you.”

“You saw me last night.”

“I know but you were drunk.”

“Don’t remind me,” Aaron cast his eyes downward.

“Hey,” Robert said putting his hand on Aarons chin raising his head so he could look into his deep blue eyes.

“I can’t stay,” Aaron whispered looking back at the house.

“I know,” Robert said stepping forward, his hand now back on Aarons waist.

He turned Aaron around so that he was leaning against the car as Robert pressed his whole body into Aarons causing him to moan. That sound sent a shiver through Roberts body and he had to fight the urge to thrust his hips into Aaron. With one hand still on waist, the other now on the back of Aaron neck, Robert closed the distance between them and slowly pressed their lips together.

Aaron could feel all of Robert pressed up against him, exciting him in a way he’d never experienced before. When Roberts lips touched his he moaned again and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Robert pulled away and breathed his name, causing Aaron to tremble.

“Aaron.”

Aaron smiled at the way Robert said his name, like it was a prayer or something.

“I…..” Aaron started.

“I know,” Robert said backing away, before Aaron reached out for his hand and pulled him back in for another quick kiss.

“Tomorrow?” Aaron said a little breathlessly when Robert pulled back again.

“Is that a promise?” Robert asked, surprised at his own self-control around Aaron.

Aaron bit his lip in response causing Robert to growl. Aaron pushed off the car, his hand on Roberts chest.

“Goodnight Robert.”

“Good night Lovesy,” Robert replied, to which Aaron rolled his eyes and headed back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again in the Lovesy idea was yours I apologise, I couldn't help myself, its just too cute!


	11. First Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron go on another date, will they both get what they want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Aaron spent Saturday at the farm with Adam. There was a fence that needed fixing and when Adam had rang and asked for help Aaron reluctantly agreed as it would keep him occupied until he heard from Robert.

Robert awoke in a state of arousal, having being interrupted from his dreams of Aaron by his phone ringing. It was work, there had been a crash in the European market and he was needed at the office to talk strategy.

> R: Gotta go into work :-(
> 
> A: I’m helping a mate out anyway but I did promise
> 
> R: I’ll take you to dinner then, meet at Bar West 8pm?
> 
> A: You’re taking me for tea not dinner and yeah I’ll get the bus, looking forward to it ;-)
> 
> R: Oh you have no idea ;-)

Aaron smiled as he set his phone back down but not before Adam noticed.

“So you got a date tonight then?” Adam asked indicating to Aarons phone as they continued their work.

“Might av,” Aaron tried to play it cool.

“Oh come on mate, you’re not giving anything away are you.”

Aaron smiled.

“You like him?”

Aaron looked up at Adam and gave a light nod.

“You more than like him.”

Aaron nodded again.

“Mate!” Adam bumped into Aarons shoulder and laughed, dropping the subject when he noticed the redness creeping up onto Aarons face.

*

Robert got back from work, having picked up some beer on his way home, just in case, oh he didn’t know, was it presumptuous to think Aaron would want to spend the night? He knew Aaron was a virgin, but in some way Robert felt like that too. He’d never felt anything like the way he felt about Aaron before. He didn’t just want to have sex with him; at the risk of sounding girly he wanted to make love to him. But he’d wait, he’d wait forever just for the chance to be with Aaron like that.

He showered quickly, and dressed, picking out his grey jumper, the one Aaron had seemed to appreciate when they’d first meet. Was that really just over a week ago? He knew there were things they didn’t know about each other, and Robert wasn’t sure he would ever want to tell Aaron about his family, but whenever they were together he felt like he’d known Aaron forever.

Aaron wasn’t surprised to see Robert waiting for him when he arrived. He’d chosen to go casual tonight, jeans, t shirt and one of his better hoodies. He just hoped they weren’t going somewhere posh again.

“What do ya fancy?”

“You.”

“Aaron Livesy.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Robert said leaning closer,

“I fancy you too.”

They settled on a burger from the local Wetherspoons, the same one Aaron had started his night out with Vic and Adam in. They chatted about their days, but Robert noticed Aaron was a little more anxious than usual.

“You okay?”

“Yep,” Aaron offered before going back to peeling the label off his bottle of beer.

Aaron didn’t mean to be ‘off’ tonight, he just didn’t want the night to end back at the bus stop again. He wasn’t sure he was ready to go all the way with Robert but he wanted more than just a kiss. So he was psyching himself up to ask Robert if he could stay over when Robert paid the bill and they left the bar.

Robert had paid the bill and was reluctantly walking Aaron to the bus stop when Aaron suddenly pulled Robert to aside, into the alley just behind Bar West. Roberts heart wanted to burst from his chest it was beating so hard, was he dreaming? No the hand on his chest was real; Aarons hand on his chest was real.

Aaron face burnt but he ignored his embarrassment and looked up at an obviously shocked Robert but he saw something else in his blue green eyes. Something that matched Aarons own feelings, lust. Aarons eyes darted to Roberts lips and moved closer, pressing his whole body into Robert.

Robert could feel the full length of Aarons body press against him and he wanted more, so much more but he held back, letting Aaron set the pace. Aaron did something then that made Robert moan loudly. He brushed his cheek against his, so Roberts skin tingled from the scratching of Aarons stubble. Robert was hard in an instant and shifted uncomfortably but Aaron wasn’t letting him go.

Aaron rubbed his cheek against Roberts and felt an overwhelming sensation pool in the pit of his stomach as Robert moaned from his touch. It was desire. Robert wanted him just as much as Aaron wanted Robert. Aaron couldn’t wait anymore, he crashed their mouths together, forcing his tongue in, sliding it over Roberts.

Aaron moved away slightly to catch his breath and Robert rested his forehead against Aarons. After a moment they looked into each other’s eyes, their lustful expressions matching. Aaron had never left like this before, it scared him.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed, still a little dazed from the kiss.

“Do you wanna come back to mine?” Robert asked suddenly nervous.

“Do I make you nervous Robert?” Aaron asked pressing his body further into Roberts.

“You make me feel things I've never felt before,” Robert said honestly.

“Come on,” he continued trying to pull them out of anything too serious grabbing Aarons hand and started walking in the opposite direction.

Even though Aarons words had be seemed calm and collected he was anything but. His heart hammered in his chest, was he finally about to give himself over to Robert completely. The thought both terrified him and excited him at the same time. Before he could over analyse the situation they were stood outside Roberts building, in the same place Aaron and been the other night when he'd rang Robert.

“We don’t have to do this, we don't have to do anything.”

Aaron looked down at Roberts hand in his and as he looked up again his eyes found Roberts staring back at him. Whatever panic he was feeling disappeared as he reached up on his tiptoes and placed his lips lightly against Roberts.

“I don't do anything I don't wanna do,” Aaron said as he pulled back, he cheeks flushed for their body contact.

“Take me upstairs Robert,” Aaron whispered before he changed his mind.

“With pleasure Lovesy,” Robert replied earning him an eye roll form Aaron.

As they made their way up to Roberts apartment Aarons hands began to sweat, he wasn't sure he was ready but he trusted Robert and he knew he would never hurt him, he'd told him that the last time he was here and he believed him. If he thought about it everything from that first night had been leading to this and he wasn't sure he was ready. He knew he liked Robert, really liked Robert, he could feel himself falling, deeper, every moment they spent together his feelings grew and he was scared that if they did this that he'd find a way to fuck it all up.

Robert opened his front door and with his hand still intertwined with Aarons and pulled him in. This was it Robert thought, Aaron would finally be his.

Once he closed the door he pushed Aaron back against it and crashed their mouths together. Aaron was stunned from for a second before his mouth moved against Roberts, his hands exploring Roberts chest as their tongues fought for control. Roberts hands found Aarons waist and he moaned into Aaron, it was like his hands were made to hold onto him right there. His hips pushed Aaron further back into the door causing a low groan to escape his throat. Robert smiled into the Aarons mouth; he was loving this just as much as Robert was judging by the hands holding him close at the back of his neck.

Aaron knew this kiss was different from the others. It was more heated, more sensual, as their body's rocked against each other's. Aaron felt like his whole body was on fire as he pressed his hips up into Roberts feeling Roberts excitement matching his own causing his to gasp inside Roberts mouth.

“Aaron,” Robert moaned as he felt Aarons hips push into his.

Hearing Robert say his name like that, filled with lust nearly sent Aaron over the edge. He managed to control his breathing as he flipped them around so now Robert was the one with his back against the door.

Robert inhaled sharply at Aarons sudden movement, relishing the feel of Aarons hardness pushing against his own. Aaron reached up and placed hot wet kisses on Roberts neck,

“Umm, that's nice,” Robert whispered, letting his head fall back.

Aaron traced his finger down Roberts chest as Roberts hands found Aarons arse squeezing gently eliciting a soft groan from his lips. As Robert felt the tell-tale pooling in his stomach Aarons words made him freeze.

“Wait...I can't think straight. I... we... we need to slow down,” Aaron said a little panicky.

Aaron had pulled back so his lips were an inch from Roberts. Robert was so turned on he was practically shuddering with need but as he caught sight of Aarons eyes, his dark, pleading eyes he knew he had to stop. Eyes that were filled with lust mixed with fear. Robert pushed Aaron back, disconnecting their bodies slightly. The last thing he wanted was to scare Aaron. It took everything in him to do what he did next. Aaron looked back at Robert as he took several deep breathes. Deep breathes that seemed to match Roberts.

“You're right Aaron, you deserve so much better than being groped against my front door. Maybe we should cool it for now.”

Aaron took Roberts words as a rejection and pulled back to the opposite wall and hid his face in his hands. He was on the verge of tears again, just like he had been the other night stood in the same place. How could he have been so stupid to think Robert would want him? Even after he said he wouldn't hurt him Robert had humiliated him. He had to get out of there. He raced towards the door but Roberts hand on his chest stopped him. He tried to get his breathing under control; he wouldn't let Robert see him cry, not again.

“I get it, you don't want me, you could have saved us all this if you'd just been honest the other night.”

“Aaron.”

“Just let me go.”

“No, Aaron look, please open your eyes and look.”

Aaron opened his eyes slowly expecting to see Roberts blue green eyes boring into his instead his eyes were cast downward and as Aaron followed his gaze he realised what he was trying to say.

“Oh,” Aaron swallowed.

“Does that look like I don't want you?”

“I do want you Aaron, more than I've ever..... I just don't wanna dry hump against my front door and I don't think you want that either so when I said we should cool it I meant just slow down take our time, okay?”

Aaron nodded distractedly his eyes still on the very large bulge in Roberts pants.

“Beer?”

Aaron finally pulled his eyes away from Roberts crotch and nodded, biting his lip.

“If you keep doing that Aaron I might not be able to control myself,” Robert said using his thumb to free Aarons lip from his teeth.

His pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth before taking his hand and directing him to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning - the next few chapters get a little explicit, both in language and sexual content.


	12. First Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finally has Aaron where he wants him, his place, but will he be staying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the end of the last chapter things get a bit heated from here on out, especially the next two/three chapters!
> 
> Thanks for reading x

“Wow,” Aaron said as he looked around Roberts open plan apartment.

Robert let Aaron explore as he grabbed them a beer from the fridge.

“How much money do you make exactly?”

Robert laughed as he found Aaron out on the balcony.

“Enough,” Robert shrugged as he walked over and placed his hand on the small of Aarons back offering him a beer.

“Thanks.”

“Cheers,” Robert said as he clinked their bottles together.

Aaron was quiet as he sipped his beer. His eyes would travel over to Robert every now and then, who had taken a seat at the wrought iron table. Aaron turned and leant his elbows back on the railings so he could look at him.

He was thinking about what had happened in the hallway and how he wanted it to happen again, to feel Roberts body pressed up against him.

Robert noticed Aarons flushed cheeks and knew he was thinking exactly the same as him, about how their bodies were so close only moments ago.

“I want to,” Aaron said quietly looking down at the beer in his hand before he looked over at Robert.

Robert heard but pretended he didn't giving Aaron a questioning look.

“I want to,” Aaron said a little louder.

“I want to too,” Robert smiled.

He stood up and crossed the balcony to stand in front of Aaron. He reached up and cupped his cheek, feeling the warmth of Aarons blush against his palm. He swallowed thickly and asked,

“Does Paddy know? About me?”

“He knows I've met someone why do you ask?”

“Because you should call him, let him know you’re staying over, if that's what you want.”

Aaron nodded biting his lip, had Robert just asked him to spend the night?

“If you stay you won't have to rush for the bus, we don't have to do anything, I just want you here, with me, if you want.”

“I want.”

“Great, I'll go inside while you ring Paddy,” Robert smiled and turned leaving Aaron alone.

*

Aaron was dreading telling Paddy but Robert was right, he'd only worry if he didn't come home. He pulled his phone out, took a deep breath and pressed call.

“Don't tell me you need picking up,” Paddy said in greeting.

“No Paddy, it's the opposite of fact.”

“You don't need picking up?” Paddy questioned.

“Look please don't make a big deal about it but I'm not coming home tonight.”

“Aaron,” Paddy exclaimed.

“Paddy.”

“Right, yeah, okay, are you sure?”

“Yes Paddy, I'm at Roberts, just so you know.”

“The same Robert that brought you home the other night.”

“Yes,” Aaron breathed.

“Adam said….”

“What’s Adam got to do with this?”

“He's worried about you Aaron after the other night and so am I.”

“I got drunk Paddy, Robert was the perfect gentlemen and brought me home that's all.”

“If you're sure…”

“I'm sure,” before he added,

“I'm alright Paddy.”

“Just……” Paddy coughed, he knew what Aaron was gonna be doing but what could he say about it apart from,

“Look after yourself mate.”

“Paddy,” Aaron exclaimed.

“Fine I'm going, just call if you need me.”

“Okay and thanks.”

“What for?” Paddy asked.

“Not making a bit deal,” Aaron smiled before he hung up.

He found Robert in the kitchen.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“You okay?” Robert asked when he saw the phone in Aarons hand.

“All sorted.”

“Want another beer?”

Aaron shook his head and stepped closer,

“I want you,” he whispered.

“Oh,” Robert gulped.

He took Aaron by the hand and led him down the hall and into his bedroom. He felt Aarons hesitation so dropped his hand and went to turn the bedside light on. Robert took his jacket off and hung it on his wardrobe door. Aaron stayed in the doorway, not sure if he could cross the threshold, you wanted this he told himself and pushed off the door and made his way to stand in front of Robert. He snaked his hands up into Roberts hair and pulled him down so their lips met. He heard Robert moan before he claimed his mouth again, Roberts lips pressed against his with an urgency Aaron had never experienced. Roberts hot tongue swept into his mouth wild with need as his hands roamed over Aarons neck and twisted into his hair, tilting his head a little. When Aaron felt Roberts hand in my hair, pulling hard he moaned loudly, feeling the flush that normally only showed on his cheeks consume his full body.

Robert pulled back a little to look at Aaron, afraid he'd gone too far, as he asked,

“Mm, you like that? You like it when I pull your hair?”

Aaron tried to speak, but it came out as a groan as Robert began to place little butterfly kisses across his cheekbone. Robert chuckled into Aarons redden cheek but kept up his assault on Aarons skin, raining kisses along his jaw, down his neck and then stopped and nipped at the curve in his neck, Aaron gasped causing Robert to suck a little harder, pulling Aarons skin into his hot, wet mouth.

Robert stepped back pulling Aaron with him until they were at the bed. Gently, he turned around and looking at Aaron for permission, pushed him back onto the bed. Aaron scooted up the bed and stretched out on his side, nervously patting the space next to him.

Robert sat down and looked into Aarons eyes, Aaron, looking straight back at him whispered,

“Is this really happening?”

“Nothing is going to happen that you don't want to happen, ok? We can stop anytime you say. You hold all the cards Aaron, it all you,” Robert breathed his voice low and husky.

Aaron looked at Robert. Really looked at him. His porcelain skin was flushed, he blue green eyes hooded with lust but he trusted him. Aaron knew there was no way he could keep himself from giving himself over completely to Robert if he wanted him. Aaron wanted him, needed him and it was that raw need that drove him forward.

Swallowing down his nerves, Aaron reached out to take hold of Roberts hand in his and pulled him down onto the bed. Aaron nuzzled into Roberts neck and nibbled on his smooth skin. Robert moaned quietly under Aarons mouth. Aaron flicked small feathery licks up his neck to his jawline while his fingers found their way up into his soft, silky hair.

Aaron suddenly felt empowered as he leaned in and licked up Roberts neck to nibble on his earlobe.

Robert inhaled sharply before his whispered,

“Oh, God, Aaron ...”

Aaron felt the words blow across his skin, causing his stomach to fill with butterflies and his smile grew wider. Robert couldn't take it anymore he had to touch him. He grabbed Aaron around the waist, where his hands belonged and pulled him of top of him. Cradling him to his chest.

As Aaron looked into Roberts lust filled eyes Robert growled,

“You drive me crazy.”

“Fuck Aaron everything you do turns me on. Everything,” Robert whispered his words into Aarons neck as he slid his hands around to his back and began tugging at his hoodie.

Aaron knew what Robert wanted, he wanted the same, so he and sat up, straddling his stomach, helping him yank the hoodie off, letting Robert toss it across the room. Aaron leant down to nibble on Roberts neck again but his hands stopped him.

“I need to touch you. Please. Please let me touch you Aaron,” Roberts hands played at the hem of Aarons t-shirt as he pleaded, wanting to lift it up, but waiting for Aaron to give him permission.

Hearing Roberts husky voice as he whispered his need excited Aaron. He'd never felt so wanted before. He sat back up and helped lift his shirt over his head, feeling Roberts hands skim over his chest as his shirt rose to reveal more and more skin.

Aaron stilled for a moment, letting the beautiful man below him look over his body. For the first time in his life, Aaron could see that someone appreciated his body; could see that Robert took pleasure from seeing him and touching him, he felt desired and gave in to the sensations churning through him.

Roberts eyes darkened as his hands trailed across Aarons chest and down to his stomach and back up.

“God you’re beautiful,” he groaned.

Aarons body felt like it was on fire, desire pooled in his stomach at Roberts words. Aaron gasped as Roberts fingers flicked against his nipples.

"You like that?"

“Yes,” Aaron sighed as Robert swirled his fingers around his nipples.

Roberts feathery light touches made Aaron hungry for more and he moaned loudly.

“Oh, God! If you moan like that again I am going to lose my mind,” Roberts voice was strained, almost hoarse as he spoke.

Aaron smiled feeling almost powerful hearing those words from Robert.

“You have some catching up to do first,” Aaron curled his fingers under the collar of Roberts shirt and pulled at it surprised by his boldness, but Roberts hunger for him was like an aphrodisiac and he wanted more, he wanted all of him.

Robert couldn't move fast enough, pulling himself up to a sitting position and raising his hands up, giving Aaron the treat of undressing him. Aaron slid his hands down and lifted Roberts shirt off over his head and dropped it to the floor. Aarons breath froze as he stared at his perfect chest. He was toned, soft yet hard. He tentatively reached out to run his fingers down Roberts beautiful chest, the same chest that he’d dreamt about for days and let out a low moan as the reality was so much better.

Roberts body trembled under Aarons touch, his eyes shining with lust. His hands found their way to Aarons waist once again and as he looked up at Aaron his saw a tear roll from his eye. He started to panic. Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt him in some way?

“Hey what’s wrong?” Robert whispered, scared of Aarons answer.

Aaron leant into Robert embrace and laid his head on Roberts shoulder.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect. Better than I dreamed,” Aaron whispered against his soft skin, kissing him lightly.


	13. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron spends the night at Roberts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought about splitting this chapter down but just couldn't do it so here - have over 3000 words of pure Robron fluff! Enjoy!!

Aaron felt the nervousness creep up on him again. He lifted his head slightly and looked up at Robert. Seeing the gorgeous half naked man before him, his man, the nerves slipped away as he heard Roberts growl before his lips were claimed in a passionate kiss.

Robert slanted his mouth over Aarons and pushed his tongue through his parted lips, drinking him in. Aaron moaned into Roberts mouth as Robert slid his hand into his hair tugging gently, pulling until Aarons neck arched opening up for him. He moved up slightly and suckled on his collarbone feeling the shudder travel through Aarons body. Aaron pulled Robert closer and felt another shudder run through him as their naked chests rubbed together. Robert felt the friction build relishing the feeling of Aarons smaller body against his. He could feel his arousal in his pants aching to be freed. He needed Aaron, needed to feel him, all of him, skin on skin contact.

“I need to touch you, Aaron,” Robert groaned out.

Aaron pulled back a little and looked at Robert again. He could feel him though their clothes and he knew how turned on his was. So he rolled off him and stretched out next to Robert. Robert leant in cupping Aarons cheek and crashed their mouths together again, letting his fingers trail down Aarons chest and soon reached the waistband of his jeans. Robert pulled out of the kiss and looked down into Aaron’s insecure eyes.

“Can I.... Can I take these off?”

Aaron felt his face burn up with lust and embarrassment. He bit his lip and nodded.

Robert whispered for him to stand up next to the bed.

Aaron climbed off the bed and stood in between Roberts legs as he sat in front of him, hands back on Aarons waist. Robert felt Aaron tremble under his touch and looked up with worry. Even though he wanted Aaron more than anything in the world he told him,

“We can stop any time you want.”

“No!” Aaron said loudly.

“I... I want you, Robert. I just...don't know if I am ready for... for” he paused, unable to look Robert in the eye for a minute before he whispered the last word,

“Sex.”

Roberts body ached for Aaron but he also wanted more from him than a one-night stand.

“It’s okay,” Robert whispered back,

“We've got all night.”

Aaron wrapped his arms around Roberts neck and exhaled,

“Are you upset with me?”

Roberts hands were still on Aarons waist, so he pulled him closer,

“Never. We can go as slow as you want, I can wait. I will wait however long it takes Aaron.”

Aarons eyes filled with tears again as he smiled shyly down at Robert.

“Robert that doesn't mean we can't do...other...things.”

Robert was quiet for a moment letting his Aarons words sink in. His hands moved around to the front of Aarons jeans, his eyes never leaving Aarons deep blue pools, as he undid the top button and then the zipper. Aaron was biting his lip the whole time, making Roberts hardness ache in the confinement of his own jeans. Robert slid Aarons pants down his legs and when they gathered at his feet helped Aaron to step out of them, leaving him in just his boxers.

Robert sat back his eyes wandering over the boy before him, his boy, his man. To Robert, Aaron was perfect. Beautiful, sexy, dark hair on his stomach matched the dusting on his arms and legs. His nipples were small and round, so rosy and hard right now. Aaron looked at Robert with such trust that the need to make him his overpowered him and he pulled him into his lap and crashed their mouths back together.

Aaron straddled Roberts legs, his knees on either side of him on the bed. Robert felt Aarons hardness rub against his stomach sending a shock wave of pleasure through his body. He ached to touch him and before long Roberts hands were all over Aaron, tracing every contour of his back and arms.

Aarons heart had never beat so fast; he thought he might pass out. He needed to do something to calm down so he concentrated on Roberts face. He kissed his cheeks and down his jawline. He nipped at the skin on Roberts neck causing them both to moan as Roberts hips automatically thrust upwards.

“I want to taste you,” Aaron admitted, his voice quieter than a whisper.

Robert body jolted at his words as he felt himself swell even more.

“Aaron my body is yours,” Robert answered and reached for Aaron hands pressing his palm to his chest, moaning at the contact.

Robert couldn't believe that just a small touch from Aaron had filled him with so much heat and lust. Aaron pulled Robert closer and kissed his neck again before climbing off and directed Robert back onto the bed. Aaron slid beside him and licked the skin just under Roberts chin, causing Robert to shudder. Roberts hands found Aarons hair and as he stroked the silky strands he felt Aaron tremble. He tried to look at Aaron to make sure he was alright but Aaron wouldn't stop the assault on his skin. He trailed kisses down Roberts neck and stopped at his nipples, flicking his tongue out over the hard nub. He smiled as he heard Robert gasp and felt himself harden when Robert pressed his face against his chest. Aaron ran his tongue around one nipple and nibbled it, biting and licking, licking and biting over and over again causing Robert to writhe underneath him.

Aarons touch was over stimulating Roberts body and he thrust his hips upwards trying to create as much contact as possible. He'd never wanted someone as badly as he wanted Aaron.

Aaron kissed further down Roberts body dipping his tongue into his belly button which made Robert jump out of my skin the intense pleasure so unexpected. Aaron giggled easing some of the tension he was feeling and moved to the waistband of Roberts jeans.

Aaron pulled himself up and straddled Roberts legs, before hooking his fingers under the waistband, and yanking them down.

“Buttons Aaron,” Robert groaned.

“Shit sorry.”

Aarons faced burned, how could he forget to undo the buttons.

Roberts hands made light work of the button and zipper leaving the rest to Aaron with a chuckle.

“All yours,” he smiled.

Aaron bit his lip before he slid Roberts jeans down, yanking them off and throwing him on the floor on top of his own.

Aarons eyes were glued to Roberts boxer clad erection. Robert reached for Aarons hand and brought it up to his lips before he let it rest on his stomach, letting Aaron set the pace even though he longed to feel Aarons hand wrapped around him.

Aaron eyes were filled with lust as he snaked his hand over Robert and palmed him through the thin material. He rubbed slightly, just like he did with his own hoping he was doing it right. His movement earned him a loud groan from Robert and he knew that whatever he was doing Robert liked it.

Roberts hand found Aarons face and pulled him up his body to press their mouth together in a lust fuelled kiss which lasted several minutes. Lost in the frantic kissing Aaron started stroking Robert again letting the new sensations he was feeling flood his body, groaning into Roberts mouth.

When he felt Aaron groan Robert pulled out of the kiss.

“I want to feel you, all of you,” Robert hissed in Aarons ear.

Aaron pulled back the hesitation clear on his face. The need in Roberts voice made him swallow thickly.

“It’s ok, we can wait.” Robert said, noticing Aarons unease.

Robert slid Aaron from his lap and instantly missed his snug body pressed against his. Aaron was like a drug to him and being away from him was like being in withdrawal. His body quivered as Robert quickly moved to the other side of the bed and flipped on another lamp. Bad idea. Now he had an even better view of Aaron.

God, Aaron was sexy. His skin was flushed all over and his lips were swollen. His nipples...God, his nipples were hard and he could see his hardness in his boxers, pressing for release.

Aaron felt Roberts eyes roam all over his body.

“Like what you see?” Aaron asked biting his lip.

Robert nodded,

“But you have to stop doing that, or I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

This time he did it on purpose, grazing his teeth along his bottom lip causing a low growl to radiate from Roberts chest,

“God you're sexy.”

Roberts words gave Aaron the confidence he needed to pull his boxers down, tossing them on the floor. Desire pooled in his stomach once again as he watched Robert do the same, discarding his boxers just as Aaron had.

Roberts eyes were fixed on Aarons as his blush extended to cover his entire torso. As Aaron looked down he bit his lip and moaned at the sight of a now fully naked Robert. Robert reached out to touch Aaron pausing slightly to catch Aarons gaze to make sure he was allowed to proceed. In his lust filled haze Aaron didn't notice Roberts subtle gesture; he just wanted Roberts hands on him. Robert ached to touch Aaron but he needed Aaron to say it was okay.

“Can I?”

Roberts voice brought Aarons eyes back into focus and he nodded and that was all Robert needed. Their lips met in a long passionate kiss as Roberts hand wrapped around Aaron for the first time. If Robert wasn't holding on to him Aaron was sure he would have collapsed. Roberts hand felt amazing wrapped around him. Robert moved his hand up and down slowly stroking Aaron. He'd done this to himself before but having Robert do it felt a millions times better. Suddenly feeling bolder Aaron pulled Roberts hand away and he could swear he heard Robert whimper as he let go.

“I still want to taste you,” Aaron whispered as he laid Robert back down on the bed.

He climbed up Robert chest and once again kissed a trail down over his stomach before he kissed the trail of blonde hair that led all the way to Roberts cock. Aaron gazed at Roberts hardness for a few seconds before his eyes found Roberts. Aaron smiled and Robert noticed a mischievous twinkle there as his hand slid across his hip and slowly wrapped his fingers around Robert.

Robert gasped as Aarons touch sent hot currents of lust shooting through his body. His face was so close Robert could feel his hot breath on his cock. Aaron was only an inch from tasting Robert for the first time. He let out a long breath and flicked his tongue out lapping up the clear liquid leaking from Robert. Robert trembled beneath him.

“Mm,” Aaron groaned before he wrapped one hand around the base and letting the other one cup Roberts full balls.

“Do you like when I do this?” he asked hesitantly as he gently rolled the orbs in his hand.

“Fuck, yeah!”

With Roberts encouragement Aaron grew braver and slid his lips over the tip of his cock swirling his tongue around the head.

Robert cried out in response,

“Aaron!”

This only spurred Aaron on. He slid more of Robert into his mouth, inch by inch until he couldn’t fit anymore in without choking. He began to move up and down.

Robert let out a loud groan, causing Aaron to stop moving and pull his mouth off to ask,

“Am I doing it wrong?”

“No…Aarooonnnnn....... Don't....stop!”

As Aaron swallowed him down again Robert couldn't believe Aaron had never done this before, his mouth was incredible.

Robert thrust his hips up into Aarons hot mouth, loving the feel of his tongue lick the underside, from the base to the tip. Aaron was bobbing his head up and down, sucking and slurping like he couldn't get enough.

Aaron moaned and Robert felt the vibrations travel up through his cock.

“You taste so good,” Aaron groaned as he pulled off to lick Roberts head again before sucking him back in.

“Aaron, that feels so fucking good!” Robert whispered as he felt his balls tighten.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he didn't know how Aaron would feel about him coming in his mouth.

“I'm close, Aaron so close.”

Aaron sped up and slid Roberts hard cock in and out of his lips several times and then plunged in even deeper.

“Ungh!” Robert cried out,

“Lovesy, I'm gonna cum.”

Aaron was in heaven, he never knew pleasuring another man could make him feel so good. The fact that he was giving Robert so much pleasure drove him wild. There was no way he was letting Robert cum anywhere but in his mouth. Aaron wanted to show Robert how much he wanted him to cum with his mouth on him so he slid his hand under him and grabbed his arse squeezing firmly urging him, pulling him in closer.

Robert thrust his hips up into Aarons mouth. He was so close and Aaron wasn't letting up his oral assault. When he felt Aarons hand grab his arse it was enough to send him over the edge.

Aaron felt Robert swell even more as the first shot of cum hit the back of his throat. He pulled up slightly letting the next blast coat his tongue. Aaron moaned at the sweet salty taste, it was delicious. He swallowed over and over as Roberts delivered one more creamy shot into his mouth.

Robert couldn't believe Aarons mouth was still on him as he grunted out his name.

“Aaron.”

But Aaron wasn't letting up, he licked him clean and noticed Robert had barely begun to soften as he finally let him slide out of my mouth. Aaron sat up and licked my lips as he looked up to find Robert watching him through heavy lidded eyes, a slow grin spreading across his face. Aaron slid his body back up Roberts so that they were lying next to each other their faces only inches apart.

“Thank you,” Robert whispered, pulling Aaron down and placed a sweet, soft kiss on his lips before wrapping him in his arms and pulling him close.

Robert chuckled when he felt Aarons rigid cock pressed into his stomach.

“Your turn,” he grinned as his hand slid down Aarons hip.

Aaron ran his hands up and down Roberts back, gliding over his shoulders and whispered,

“There's no rush.”

And it was true, even with his hardness he was content enough just to stay wrapped up in Roberts arms. Aaron ran his hand up Roberts arm and felt his hard biceps.

“So sexy,” he whispered, and then pressed my face into Roberts shoulder, embarrassed that he'd said the words out loud.

Robert cupped Aarons chin and pulled him up to look at him.

“You, Aaron, are the hottest guy I have ever seen.”

Aaron shook his head in disbelief, but Robert only chuckled.

“Aaron, you have so much sex appeal packed into those shorts you don't even know it.”

Aaron felt himself blush, but loved hearing Roberts words.

“And you are so cute when you blush like that,” Robert smiled before falling back on the bed and dropping his arm over his face.

“Damn! I have it so fucking bad for you Aaron.”

Aaron moved closer and buried his face into Roberts chest and breathed in.

“Your scent literally makes me want to cum,” Aaron said quietly not expecting Robert to hear him but judging by the sound that escaped Roberts throat he had.

“Aaron,” Robert growled and grabbed him tightly, pulling him up to claim his mouth.

Robert pushed Aaron back and somehow Robert was above him on all fours, staring down at him, licking his lips. Aarons body trembled as Robert watched him, aching to be touched. Aaron wriggled underneath Robert trying to press their bodies together. When he felt Roberts hard cock rub against his own he gasped as Robert whispered,

“Tell me what you want, Aaron.”

Robert leaned in and ran his tongue along Aaron neck. Roberts hot breath drove Aaron crazy and he moaned.

“Tell me what you want,” Robert whispered again, his voice growing husky.

“You, Robert. I only want you,” Aarons voice rose with his need to have him back hid arms.

He reached up and cupped Roberts face and stared straight into his blue green eyes.

“You, I want you please,” Aaron pleaded before arching his back to create more contact.

Robert pulled away and slid down Aarons body, placing little kisses down his chest and swirling his tongue over his hard nipples. As Robert got closer to his cock Aaron began to feel vulnerable. Would he think I was too small? Not sexy? But Robert couldn't take his eyes off it.

“God, you are perfect,” Robert murmured as he got his first proper look at Aaron.

Aaron trembled with need and a little fear.

“You really think so?” Aaron asked, hesitantly.

Robert stared up at him,

“Aaron you are beautiful.”

As if to emphasise his words he leaned forward and licked the tip of Aarons cock. Aaron assumed he was blushing, but his body felt so flushed he doubted he could get any redder. He moaned as he felt Robert lick the underside of his cock, from his balls to the tip. Roberts hand gripped on to Aaron hip, while the other was braced on his thigh. Aarons head fell back on the pillow and let the new sensations wash over him. Roberts lips kissed Aarons skin at the pelvic bone, letting his tongue lick down to the crease where his leg and hips joined. Aaron writhed under Robert as he felt Robert flutter kisses there. Robert kissed his way back to Aarons dick and in one fluid movement slid the entire length in his mouth. Aaron cried out as he felt his cock hit the back of Roberts throat.

“Robert!”

Robert slowly slid his mouth back up and off Aaron as he chuckled.

“I told you you'd be screaming my name,” before placing Aarons head in his mouth sucking gently.

Robert moaned onto his cock, the vibration bringing Aaron close to the edge, if Robert hadn’t had pulled off him he would have cum there and then. Aaron looked down and saw Robert staring back up at him. He smiled and licked his lips causing Aaron to blush even more if that was at all possible with the way his body was burning all over.

“I want you to cum in my mouth Aaron,” Robert he whispered, turning his attention once again to Aarons hard cock.

He began to bob up and down, sliding Aarons dick in and out faster, while one hand fondled his balls. Aarons dick was throbbing, ready to burst with every suck and lick Robert gave him. Robert slid Aaron all the way back in his throat before he pulled him back out again and making sure Aaron was watching him he rubbed his cock across his lips, lapping up Aarons precum before he rubbed his dick along his cheeks, leaving a trail of salty stickiness on his face. It was the most erotic thing Aaron as seen and it was driving him crazy. As Roberts mouth consumed him again he felt his balls tighten.

“Robert I'm gonna........fuck.” Aaron cried as Robert sucked him harder.

Waves of pleasure pulsed through his body as he exploded into Roberts mouth. His vision went black for a second; he was lost in his orgasm.

He sensed Robert holding him tightly. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Roberts face hovering over his, his relief clearly visible.

“Oh, thank God!” Robert breathed out as he continued to stroke Aaron’s softening dick.

Aaron stared up at the ceiling trying to get his breath back.

“I think you broke me.”

Robert chuckled,

“You scared me Lovesy, I think you passed out.”

He raked his hand through Aarons hair; he needed to know if he was alright.

A smiled tugged at Aarons lips as he leant up and rubbed his nose against Roberts, before kissing the tip, chuckling to himself, suddenly embarrassed.

“Hey,” Robert said pulling him in close.

Aaron snuggled into his arms and they stayed like that for hours neither of them wanting to move. They whispered their thoughts and desires to each other as the night continued. Robert held Aaron close, their naked bodies pressed against each other. They kissed and touched but didn't go any further, both of them were exhausted.

They didn't speak again because words simply weren't enough. Aaron snuggled into Robert getting as close as possible his head tucked under his chin, as Roberts pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Roberts heart beating under my skin and revelled in the beauty of our bodies mingling. Aarons life would never be the same again. He finally knew what it was like to love another man, and it felt wonderful.

Aaron heard Roberts breathing become shallow and knew he was falling asleep. Aaron was tired too be he fought it for as long as possible, wanting to enjoy Roberts closeness some more. He smiled shyly into the now darkened bedroom and wondered if everyone felt this good afterwards. Because he'd knew that his soul had found its mate in Robert, their connection ran that deep, and as his eyes grew heavy he just hoped Robert felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a 30 year old straight female I sometimes find it hard to write intimate scenes between our boys so yes I take inspiration from other places and as its been pointed out the last chapter of my current fic perhaps I took too much inspiration from somewhere else! I'll link the original below, but if you do read it keep in mind that it's hard to write something you've never experienced and I want to assure you that the rest of the fic, including the up coming sex scenes is my own work. I was even thinking about re writing this for Robron but I'm not too sure now, I'm actually unsure about posting the rest of 'You're my first everything' now. 
> 
> https://www.literotica.com/s/cant-hide-the-truth-anymore?page=3


	14. First Night (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron spends the night at Roberts (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ive finally come to my senses and made the decision to carry on. I owe it to myself and to all of you to finish this story. I thought the best thing to do was to rewrite the 'First Night' chapter and I want to thank the anon who pointed out I had in fact taken too much inspiration from another story. It has given me the opportunity to express the first night again wholly in my own words and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it again, hence the small hiatus (sorry)
> 
> So here is another 4000+ words of Robron fluff just for you.
> 
> Thank you all again for the support and I want to assure you all that the words used in this fic are my own, if I do use another story for inspiration again I will be sure to reference it. 
> 
> And Ill post the next chapter straight after to move the story along.

*REMINDER THAT THIS IS CHAPTER 13 REWRITTEN THEREFORE IT DOES NOT MOVE THE STORY ALONG*

 

“It’s pretty perfect for me too,” Robert smiled into Aarons hair.

They stayed like that; Aaron curled up on Roberts chest, Roberts hands slowing moving up and down Aaron back, until Robert couldn’t hold back his thoughts anymore.

“I want you Aaron, I think I’ll always want you but I have to ask, how…how far do you want to go…” Robert swallowed at his own words; he hoped Aaron would want him like that at some point if not tonight,

“Tonight I mean.....”

Aaron raised his head so he could look at Robert and bit his lip in response, but he couldn’t hold Roberts lustful gaze for long and had to turn away, his face burning with embarrassment.

“Hey,” Robert said softly reaching his hand up to cup Aarons face, turning him back so their eyes could meet.

When Aaron looked back at him Robert could see the uncertainty and he pulled him down into his chest, even tighter.

“I’m happy just to be with you, okay,” he whispered.

“Really?” Aaron asked quietly around the lump in his throat, the tear he shed earlier threatening to return.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s gonna be hard…………”

His choice of words made Aaron giggle; he could feel just how hard it was for Robert, it had been pressed up against his thigh for a while now.

“Think that’s funny do ya?” Robert chuckled, running his fingers down Aarons side until Aaron laughed some more.

“Oh ticklish are we, well…..”

Aaron squirmed above him as Roberts fingers danced along his sensitive skin.

They wrestled like that, Aaron above Robert, Roberts fingers running up and down Aarons side until the tickling turned into something more sensual. Robert laid Aaron back on the bed caressing his smooth skin, he rose above him slightly and as he stared into Aarons eyes he couldn’t stop himself.

“I love that laugh.” Aaron froze at the word.

“Oh….erm….I meant…..” Robert started but before he could finish Aaron flung his arms around his neck and captured his lips in between his, pushing his tongue deep into Roberts mouth eliciting deep moans from the both of them.

Aaron manoeuvred himself so he was once again straddling Robert, his hands laid flat on his chest. He felt his nerves kick back in when he looked down at a half-naked man below him, his half naked man. Was this really happening? Was he about to give everything up to Robert? Was he even ready? But looking down at the blue green eyes, he knew if Robert wanted to he wouldn’t say no, especially as when Aaron lent forward and placed his lips onto his Robert let out a low almost animalistic growl. Somehow that sound made all Aarons nerves slip away only to be replaced with something else, a lust he had never felt before and he once again pushed his tongue into Roberts mouth through his parted lips.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed, his eyes closed, as Aaron pulled out of the kiss.

“I want you Robert, I do, but I don’t think………” Aaron looked away from him biting his lip until he felt Roberts hand on his chin, his thumb pulling his bottom lip free.

“We don’t have to do anything okay.”

“But you….you’re ready,” Aaron glanced behind him but Robert knew what he meant without the indication.

“Aaron, I don’t want to fuck this up okay, you….I…..the things I feel……….we…….have all night don’t forget.”

Aaron let out a small laugh; Robert didn’t want to fuck this up either.

“I just don’t think I’m ready….for that…….not yet,” Aaron offered honestly his eyes cast down on his hands which were still pressed firmly on Roberts chest.

Robert sat up leaning back on his elbows bringing his face closer to Aarons.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, this isn’t just a one night thing Aaron, I hope we can do this again…..if you want.”

“So you’re not mad with me, because I don’t want to……” Aaron cocked his head a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth,

“You know.”

“Of course not,” Robert breathed out.

“I’ll wait Aaron, I’ll wait forever for you.”

The smile on Aarons face grew even wider at Roberts words, perhaps Robert felt the same way Aaron did, that whatever was between them was worth protecting. He could still feel Robert hardness under him and without too much thought he leant into Roberts chest.

“It won’t be forever,” he whispered in his ear,

“Just not tonight.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna play though,” Aaron said as he sat back his lip once again between his teeth.

Robert growled at Aarons words, but mostly it was the action of the lip biting that made him surge forward, his hands finding Aarons face and he pulling him in as he smashed their lips together.

“Does that mean I get to see you? All of you?” Robert asked breathlessly when their mouths finally parted.

“Do you want to?” Aaron asked quietly, his face burning, shyness suddenly taking over him.

Robert nodded earnestly.

Aaron knew that if he wasn’t going to give Robert what he wanted tonight then he should give him this, he wanted to show himself to Robert, he wanted to see Robert like that too. So with a deep breath he untangled himself from around Roberts waist and crawled off the bed.

Robert watched as Aaron climbed off the bed, part of him was enjoying watching Aarons half naked body the other part was panicking in case he’d done something wrong but as Aaron turned back to face him the look on his face set Roberts heart racing, something was definitely wrong.

“Aaron please don’t…..” Robert started to make his way off the bed afraid Aaron was about to run away from him.

“Shh..” Aaron said holding his hands up to stop Robert coming towards him.

“You wanted to see me didn’t you?” Aaron said in almost a whisper, his eyes unable to meet Roberts.

Roberts breath hitched in his throat, he knew he should be telling Aaron he didn’t have to but he wanted nothing more than to see all of the man stood in front of him.

“Yes.”

“Well……” Aaron screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

As he exhaled, with shaking hands, he undid the top bottom on his jeans which popped open and was followed closely by the sound of his zipper as he pulled down his fly and still with his eyes closed he stripped off his jeans and boxers in one fail swoop leaving him in full view of another man for the first time.

Robert felt his arousal grow as Aaron shedded the last of his clothes. He never thought that a man could be beautiful before but now, with Aaron stood before him, his eyes still tightly closed he knew he’d been wrong because Aaron was in fact the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Robert clambered to the edge of the bed and sat unabashedly staring at the man before him. His eyes wandered all over him, his boy, his man, drinking in as much of Aaron as he could. To Robert, Aaron was perfect. Beautiful, sexy, dark hair on his stomach matched the dusting on his arms and legs. His nipples were small and round, so rosy and hard right now.

When the silence from Robert became unbearable Aaron opened one eye to see Robert sat on the edge of the bed just staring at him he mouth open slightly. He could feel his eyes on him and an overwhelming sensation of self-consciousness came over him and he tried to hide himself with his hands.

“Don’t,” Robert breathed out as he jumped up off the bed to stand in front of him,

“Please don’t hide, not from me.”

And as he got closer he whispered,

“You are beautiful Aaron.”

Aaron was about to reply flippantly, how could anyone think he was beautiful let alone Robert, the very definition of beauty, in Aarons eyes anyway, but the look on Roberts face made him stop. It was like he was seeing something Aaron couldn’t and it made him feel special, wanted and dare he say it, loved.

Robert reached out to run his hands down Aarons arms and as he did he felt Aaron tremble under his touch so he stepped back a little to reassure him once again.

“Aaron if you don’t want we………”

“I want to see you too,” Aaron mumbled before reaching for Roberts jeans and pulling hastily at the heavy material.

“Aaron, Aaron slow down,” Robert hissed grasping Aarons wrists and pulling them up to his chest.

Robert could see the panic in Aarons eyes as they met his briefly before he lifted Aarons chin up so he could look at him,

“It’s a bit awkward with one of these,” his eyes fell down to bulge in his pants before they found Aarons again.

“Why don’t I do it this time?”

Aaron bit his lip and nodded.

Roberts mouth found Aarons and as he let go of Aarons wrists to undo his own jeans he used is teeth to take over the biting of Aarons bottom lip. He pulled the plump flesh into his mouth and sucked gently sending such a shock of pleasure through Aaron he practically melted into Roberts chest. Once Robert had kicked his jeans away, he’d left his boxers on, he wanted Aaron to be the one to shed him of those if he wanted to, he wrapped his arms around Aarons waist and pulled him close causing them both to gasp as Aarons naked body pressed up flush against Roberts for the first time. Aaron pulled Robert even closer into him and felt another shudder run through him as their naked chests rubbed together.

Robert practically carried Aaron back towards the bed and when he felt it hit the back of his knees he tightened his arms around him and pulled him in on top of him making Aaron straddle his legs. Aaron heart had never beat so fast as he felt Roberts hardness rub against the top of his thighs sending a shock wave of pleasure through his body. Aaron looked down at Robert with such trust that Robert couldn’t help the pang of guilt that ran through him but he shook his head before Aaron could notice something was wrong.

Aarons heart continued drum inside his chest, it was beating so rapidly he thought he might pass out. He needed to do something to calm down so he pressed his lips down upon Roberts face. He kissed his cheeks and down his jawline. He nipped at the skin on Roberts neck causing them both to moan as Roberts hips automatically thrust upwards.

“I want to taste you,” Aaron admitted, his voice quieter than a whisper.

Robert body jolted at his words as he felt himself swell even more but before he could say anything Aarons hands continued their exploration. Aaron hands followed the contours of Roberts body, brushing his fingertips across his smooth, pale skin. He traced the lines between the freckles on his chest and when he passed over his nipples, Roberts sharp intake of breath told Aaron his needed to concentrate his efforts there. He ran his index finger around the darkened skin the contact causing Robert to moan lightly as his nub hardened under Aarons touch.

Aaron moved his attention to Roberts other nipple and repeated his actions, earning him another moan from below him. Even though he didn’t want to go all the way Aaron wanted them to enjoy each other as much as possible so it was good to know Robert was pleased by his touch as much as Aaron was enjoying exploring.

As much as he was relishing the attention from Aaron, his touch was over stimulating Roberts body and he thrust his hips upwards trying to create as much contact as possible. He had to clench his fists into the sheets just to stop him from pushing Aarons hand down towards his dick. He'd never wanted someone as badly as he wanted Aaron, he couldn’t remember a time when he’d been this hard before.

Aaron replaced his fingers with mouth as he trailed kisses across Roberts chest stopping at his nipples and flicking his tongue out over the already hardened nub. He smiled as he heard Robert gasp and felt himself harden when Robert fingers tangled into his hair, scraping along his scalp. He ran his tongue around one nipple and nibbled it, biting and licking, licking and biting over and over again, the sensation caused Robert to writhe underneath him.

Aaron kissed further down Roberts body dipping his tongue into his belly button before licking a strip across his stomach at the top of the waistband to his boxer clad erection.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Robert hissed out between his clenched teeth.

“No why?” Aaron asked suddenly worried he’d done something wrong.

“You’re very good at it,” Robert said sitting up slightly and winking at Aaron before his head rolled back as Aaron repeated the process, licking he way across Roberts skin.

“You taste good,” Aaron hummed.

He lifted himself slightly so he could shuffle back onto Roberts legs without injuring him and bit his lip as his fingers found Roberts boxers and he hooked his thumbs under the waistband. Aarons eyes were glued to Roberts erection when Roberts hand was suddenly on Aaron wrist stopping his movements.

“Are you sure?” Robert asked bringing Aarons hand up to his lips to press a brief kiss to his palm before he let it rest on his stomach again.

Even though his face burned with embarrassment Aaron didn’t say anything, just bit his lip hard which in turn caused Robert to moan softly as he continued to peel back the thin black material. He slid them down as far he could and Robert took care of the rest, kicking his legs out as his felt them pool around his feet. They were soon thrown on the pile of discarded clothes on his bedroom floor and Aaron got his first real look at Robert.

Roberts eyes were fixed on Aarons as Aarons blush extended to cover his entire torso. As he looked down he bit his lip and moaned at the sight of a now fully naked Robert.

Aaron eyes were filled with lust as his hand tentatively moved to touch Robert for the first time. He breathing became shallow as panic flooded through him, what he if did something wrong? He rubbed slightly, just like he did with his own hoping he was doing it right. His movements earned him a loud groan from Robert and he knew that whatever he was doing Robert liked it and that’s all the indication he needed. He increased his movements but just as he did Roberts hand found his face and pulled him up his body but now Aaron had his hand wrapped around Robert he wasn’t letting go. Aaron continued to stroke Robert as they got lost in each other’s mouths, lips crushing lips, tongue massaging tongue. The kiss was frantic and lasted several minutes, Aaron was letting the new sensation, his hand on Robert, wash over his body and as he felt Roberts hips thrust up into his clenched fist he couldn’t help the groan that escaped from him into Roberts mouth.

When he felt Aarons groan Robert pulled out of the kiss.

“Can I…..can I touch you?” Robert whispered in Aarons ear.

Aarons hand stilled on Robert as he pulled back, the hesitation clear on his face. The want in Roberts voice made him swallow thickly.

“It’s ok, we….I can wait.” Robert said, noticing Aarons unease.

“Do you want me to stop?” Aaron asked softly.

“No,” Robert pleaded,

“I just wanted to touch you, but like I said, I can wait.”

Aaron took a deep breath trying to ease some of his nerves as he reached for Roberts hand with his free one. He directed it to his own chest and pushed it downwards. Roberts breath hitched as his fingers brushed over Aarons skin.

“Are you sure?” Robert repeated his question from earlier.

“No,” Aaron replied honestly but he maintained his course, moving Roberts hand lower still.

When Roberts hand was only an inch away his eyes found Aarons, even though it was his hand guiding him he needed Aaron to let him know it was alright to close that final gap. Aaron pressed his lips into Roberts in answer. Their lips met in a long passionate kiss as Roberts hand wrapped around Aaron for the first time. If Robert wasn't holding on to him Aaron was sure he would have collapsed. Roberts hand felt amazing wrapped around him. Robert moved his hand up and down slowly stroking Aaron. Aaron had done this to himself before but having Robert do it felt a millions times better. His own hand the one still encircling Robert began to move again, mirroring Roberts actions. Suddenly feeling bolder Aaron pushed Roberts hand away and he could swear he heard Robert whimper as he let go.

“I still want to taste you,” Aaron whispered, the flush on his face deepening as his eyes travelled down Roberts body to land on his hand, the hand that was still stroking Robert.

“Aaron,” Robert hissed as Aarons hand squeezed him gently.

He pushed Robert back down on the bed and with his hand still firmly around Robert he kissed the trail of blonde hair that led all the way to Roberts cock. He gazed at Roberts hardness for a few seconds before his eyes found Roberts whose were trained on him.

Robert let out a puff of hot air as he looked down at Aaron, all he could see was his blue eyes and his hand wrapped around him, the sight drove Robert wild. His face was so close Robert could feel his hot breath on his cock.

Aaron was only an inch from tasting Robert for the first time. He let out a long breath and flicked his tongue out lapping up the clear liquid leaking from Robert. Robert trembled beneath him.

“Just….just do want feels natural,” Robert managed to choke out.

With Roberts encouragement Aaron grew braver and slid his lips over the tip of his cock swirling his tongue around the head. Robert cried out in response,

“Aaron!”

This only spurred Aaron on. He slid more of Robert into his mouth, inch by inch until he couldn’t fit anymore in without choking. When Robert felt the back of Aarons throat he let out a loud groan causing Aaron to stop moving and pull his mouth off to ask,

“Am I doing it wrong?”

“No…Aarooonnnnn....... Don't....don’t stop……please!”

As Aaron swallowed him down again Robert couldn't believe Aaron had never done this before and he couldn’t help himself as he thrust his hips up into Aarons mouth, loving the feel of his tongue licking the underside of his cock. Aaron was bobbing his head up and down, sucking and slurping like he couldn't get enough. Robert knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he didn't know how Aaron would feel about him coming in his mouth.

Aaron moaned and Robert felt the vibrations travel up through his cock.

“You taste so good,” Aaron groaned as he pulled off to lick Roberts head again before sucking him back in.

“I'm close, Aaron so close.” Robert whispered as he felt his balls tighten.

Aaron continued to suck Robert in as far as he could, letting his tongue flatten and brush along the underside of Roberts cock. He never knew pleasuring another man could make him feel so good. The fact that he was giving Robert so much pleasure only spurred him on, he wanted to make Robert fall apart under him.

Robert thrust his hips up into Aarons mouth. He was so close and Aaron wasn't showing any signs of pulling off. When he felt Aarons hand on his hip holding him in place it was enough to send him over the edge.

“Lovesy, I'm gonna………..”

#Aaron felt Robert swell even more as the first shot of cum hit the back of his throat. He coughed and pulled up slightly letting the next blast coat his tongue. Aaron moaned at the sweet salty taste. He swallowed just in time to receive one final creamy shot into his mouth.

Robert couldn't believe Aarons mouth was still on him as he grunted out his name.

“Aaron.”

Aaron sat up and licked his lips as he looked up to find Robert watching him through heavy lidded eyes, a slow grin spreading across his face. Aaron slid his body back up Roberts so that they were lying next to each other their faces only inches apart.

“Thank you,” Robert whispered, pulling Aaron down and placing a sweet, soft kiss on his lips before wrapping him in his arms and pulling him close.

Robert chuckled when he felt Aarons precum leaking from his still rigid cock which was now pressed up against his stomach. Even with his hardness Aaron was content enough just to stay wrapped up in Roberts arms. He ran his hand up Roberts arm and felt his hard biceps.

“So sexy,” he whispered, and then pressed my face into Roberts shoulder, embarrassed that he'd said the words out loud.

Robert cupped Aarons chin and pulled him up to look at him. Aaron felt himself blush under Roberts intense gaze.

“And you are so cute when you blush like that,” Robert smiled his eyes wandering over Aarons naked body.

Aarons skin was flushed all over and his lips were swollen from their last kiss. Robert wanted nothing more than to claim him, to be his first, he knew that time would come but not tonight, instead he moved Aaron away from him so we could once again rise above him, only this time he was on all fours, his legs straddling Aarons waist. Again Aaron started to tremble but this time it was from the look in Roberts hooded eyes. His eyes plead with Roberts, he wanted to be touched, needed Robert to touch him, he even began to squirm underneath him trying to press their bodies together, desperate for Roberts skin to make contact with his. When he felt Roberts hardening cock rub against his he almost cried out as Robert lent down as whispered,

“Tell me what you want, Aaron.” Before Aaron could speak Robert lowered his head and he ran his tongue along Aarons neck, simultaneously sliding his hand into his hair tugging gently, pulling until Aarons neck arched back opening up for him causing Aaron to moan.

“Tell me what you want,” Robert whispered again, his voice growing husky with the lust he felt for Aaron.

“You, Robert…. I …… want you,” Aarons voice rose with his need as Robert continued to suckle his throat.

“What do you want?”

“I……erm….what?”

“Come on Lovesy, tell me, please.”

Aaron tried to wriggle away from underneath Robert, he didn’t want to verbalise what he wanted, didn’t know how, Robert could see this and decided to guide him.

“Do you want this?” Robert asked, snaking his hand down the full length of Aarons body to take hold of him, drawing out a loud moan from them both as he hand wrapped around Aarons hardness.

“Or do you want this?”

Robert let go of his hold on Aaron and kissed his way down Aarons chest, trailing from one nipple to the other, flicking his tongue out briefly before continuing his trail and resting his head at the top of Aarons thigh. As Robert got closer to his cock Aaron began to feel vulnerable, nobody had ever been that close to him before, what would Robert think of him? But even as Roberts head rose above him he couldn't take his eyes off it. Aaron hear him whisper the word,

“Beautiful,” which caused him to blush; it was like his body was on fire from just Roberts gaze.

“I want to taste you too Aaron,” Robert whispered, turning his attention towards Aarons hard cock.

Aaron could feel Robert breath on his flushed skin and as if to emphasise his words he felt Robert lean forward and lick the tip of his cock making him jump. Aaron assumed he was blushing, but his body felt so flushed he doubted he could get any redder. He moaned as he felt Roberts mouth envelope him.

Robert used his tongue to lick the underside of Aaron before he engulfed him, taking him down his throat much the same as Aaron had done to him earlier. His hands moved over Aarons hips, his thumbs drawing tiny circles into the smooth toned flesh. Aaron seemed to lose all logical thought as he got lost in the new sensations. He never knew it could feel this good. He felt Robert slide down his shaft and he automatically lifted his hips off the bed, arching his back, he wanted Robert to take all of him and he was rewarded with exactly that. He cried out as he felt his cock hit the back of Roberts throat.

“Robert!”

Robert slowly slid his mouth back up and off Aaron as he chuckled.

“I told you you'd be screaming my name,” before placing Aarons head in his mouth sucking gently.

Robert alternated between licking and sucking and it didn’t take long for Aaron to feel the familiar tingling in his thighs and stomach indicating just how close he was and when Robert moaned onto his cock, the vibrations brought him even closer to the edge. Robert pulled off then and looking straight into Aarons eyes, he licked his lips causing Aaron to blush even more if that was at all possible with the way his body was burning all over. As Roberts mouth consumed him again he felt his balls tighten.

“Robert I'm gonna........fuck.”

Aaron only got louder as Robert increased his efforts, his tongue flatten against Aarons shaft as he bobbed up and down, sliding Aaron in and out, faster and faster until he felt Aarons balls tighten in his grasp and with one final thrust upwards Aaron exploded into Roberts awaiting mouth.

Aaron seemed to lose himself completely, he could feel the tears spring from his eyes but he hadn’t a clue why. The feeling of Roberts mouth on him had just been too much.

Robert held onto Aarons cock by the base as he continued to suck him long after he’d finished cumming. Eventually Robert pulled off and wiped his hand over his mouth and muttered,

“Uuumm, you taste good too,” before he realised Aaron wasn’t listening.

He could see tears rolling down his face and panic took over as he tried to get Aaron to respond to him.

“Aaron, Aaron, Lovesy please speak to me,” Robert pleaded, using his thumb to brush away to still falling tears.

“Robert?” Aaron asked a little confused.

He could feel Roberts hands on his cheek, he looked around the room and finally realised where he was.

“Oh God what did I do?”

“Nothing, you just passed out a little, didn’t know I was that good to be honest,” Robert winked, trying to make light of the situation.

Aaron wanted to run away, he’d never been so embarrassed in his life. As if sensing this Robert tightened his grip and whispered in to Aarons ear,

“Oh no you don’t.”

A smile spread slowly across Aarons face as he regained his senses. He felt good, really good, relaxed even, in a way he’d never felt before. He tried to hide his smile from Robert but as he looked up into the blue green eyes of his lover he found the same smile on his face.

Robert laid back on the bed his arms wide inviting Aaron in and Aaron didn’t hide his smile this time as he snuggled into Robert warm embrace. They stayed like that until Aaron began to shiver. Without saying another word Robert pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around Aaron, as Aaron tucked himself even further into Robert, his head resting under his chin. He could feel Roberts heart beating under his hand that was now placed on Roberts chest and he smiled to himself, after tonight, his life would never be the same again. He finally knew what it was like to love another man, and it felt wonderful.

Robert held Aaron close, their naked bodies pressed against each other. They kissed and touched a little before Aaron heard Roberts breathing become shallow and knew he was falling asleep. Aaron was tired too but he fought sleep off as long as possible. He just wanted to enjoy the feeling of Roberts body against his for a little while longer. He smiled shyly into the now darkened bedroom and wondered if everyone felt this good afterwards. Because he knew that his soul had found its mate in Robert, their connection ran that deep, and as his eyes grew heavy he just hoped Robert felt the same.


	15. First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wakes up in Roberts bed the morning after their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me everyone! Here is a cute little bit of fluff to take you to the next 'important' chapter.
> 
> Enjoy x

When Aaron woke he found Robert lying next to him on his side, and he smiled shyly as Roberts fingers traced patterns onto his skin.

“Morning Lovesy sleep well?”

“Do you have to call me that?” Aaron groaned his voice deep with sleep.

Aaron really wasn't a morning person; it took him a good 20 minutes to wake up and a strong cup of tea. But today was different; he rolled over and found Roberts eyes staring back at him. Amusement flashed through Roberts eyes as he closed the distance between their mouths.

“Eeww,” Aaron groaned,

“Morning breath.”

“Oi,” Robert pushed him back playfully and climbed above him,

“You love it really.”

Aaron bit his lip in response partly due to his growing arousal but also in part to stop those words falling out of his mouth, he knew it was way too soon.

Robert growled but pulled up to sit and straddle Aarons lap. He took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart, a side effect of being so close to Aaron.

“Fancy a cuppa?”

“It's like you read my mind,” Aaron smiled up at Robert.

They spent the morning, naked, lazing around. Usually Sundays were Roberts and Roberts alone but he couldn’t think of better way to spend his Sunday with Aaron. He even brought him breakfast in bed.

After food Aaron felt slightly more human.

He snuck his arm around Roberts waist and snuggled against his side. His eyes found Roberts and he blushed as he thought about what he wanted to do,

“Spit it out,” Robert grinned.

“Can I.....can I touch you?” Aaron asked slightly embarrassed.

“You don't have to ask Aaron,” Robert laughed.

Aaron reached for Roberts dick, tentatively. He wrapped his hand around it; it was hot to his touch. Aaron watched his hand move up and down as Robert pulled his head towards his chest, pressing him tightly to it. Aaron continued to move his hand as he licked Roberts right nipple, sucking eagerly. Aaron started jerking harder but stopped as he wanted to feel Roberts balls. He grabbed Roberts hand and placed it around him, Robert winked and said,

“You wanna watch eh?”

Aaron bit his lip and nodded. Aarons gaze followed Roberts hand as he rubbed himself up and down. After a moment he took hold of Roberts balls with his left hand and started to play with them. Robert spread his legs a little as Aaron continued to roll his balls with his fingers. Roberts hand on his dick quickened and he spread his legs even farther apart.

Robert wasn’t sure Aaron would want to but he was too turned on to stop himself asking,

“Play with my arse.”

Aaron moved onto his knees and using his other hand palmed Roberts arse cheeks.

Robert let out a low chuckle,

“My arsehole Aaron.”

“Oh.”

Aaron wasn’t sure what to do or how to do it, but he wanted to please Robert, so he rubbed his finger up and down. He must had done something right as Robert jerked his dick harder and breathed,

“Finger me.”

“What?”

“Shit sorry, don’t it’s okay,” Robert stopped moving but kept his hand on his dick.

Aaron didn’t want Robert to stop touching himself, it was turning him on so much and he wanted to do what Robert wanted he just didn’t know how.

“Teach me.”

“Are you sure?”

Aaron nodded.

“Lick your finger and push it in slowly.”

Aaron licked the finger that had already been on Robert, it tasted a little strange, not bad just weird. He coated it with spit, reached down, repeated his actions from a moment ago but this time as he felt the puckered skin beneath his fingertip his pushed the tip in gently.

“Aaron.”

“Deeper.”

He did as he was told and pushed his finger into the first knuckle.

“Don’t be shy Lovesy.”

Roberts arse was warm, smooth even. He wasn’t sure what he expected but this wasn’t it. He swirled his finger around and pushed a little deeper causing Robert to cry out.

Roberts hand moved even faster and his arse clenched around Aarons finger. Without warning Robert shot a string of cum onto his chest, then two more onto his stomach. Aaron kept his finger where it was, feeling Roberts orgasm from the inside. Watching and feeling Robert come was too much, he reached for his own dick and tugged once, twice before he came calling Roberts name.

Aaron collapsed on top of Robert, their cum mixing underneath him.

“Thank you,” Robert whispered into Aaron hair as Aaron peppered Roberts neck with small kisses.

“That was…you didn’t have to.”

“I know, I wanted to,” Aaron looked up at Robert with a small smile.

“Want me to return the favour?” Aaron shook his head.

He wanted to but wanted a shower more.

“Can I….we….shower?”

Robert looked back in shock at Aarons words.

“You wanna shower, with me?”

“Forget it,” Aaron said quietly, moving away from him, it was a silly idea.

“No Aaron, don’t,” Robert said pulling Aaron back in,

“I want to, it’s just I’ve never…..”

“You just let me do that to you and you’re worried about a shower?”

As soon as Robert heard Aaron said it out loud he knew how stupid it was. In the last 24 hours they had both tasted each other swallowed each other even but somehow the thought of a sharing his shower with another person was so much more intimate.

“Does this mean I get to scrub your back?” Robert tried to lighten the mood.

“That was the plan wasn’t it?” Aaron laughed back.

“What we waiting for then?”

Robert tugged on Aarons arm and dragged him to the bathroom that Robert normally reserved for himself and himself only.

Roberts bathroom was by far the most impressive room in the apartment. Mat black tiles covered the floor and walls, the ceiling housed several small spotlights making the black tile shine in the fluorescent light. There was a raised platform in the right hand corner which housed the shower and that’s where Robert directed Aaron to before turning it on. The water cascaded down on them from a large square set into the ceiling above the platform.

“Wow.”

“You like it?” Robert asked a little sheepishly.

“Like it, it’s the nicest bathroom I’ve ever seen.”

And it was, as they stepped under the water Aaron couldn’t help thinking they were stepping under a waterfall, he loved it.

Aaron noticed Roberts downward gaze,

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“No one has ever seen this bathroom before.” Robert said honestly.

Aaron understood what Robert was trying to say, he was showing a part of himself to Aaron that no one had ever seen before and somehow that made Aaron heart ache to know everything there was to know about this tall blonde seemingly arrogant man in front of him.

“Want me to scrub your back then?” Robert asked tentatively.

Aaron bit his lip before nodding, he wanted to feel Roberts hands on him, always. Aaron sighed as Robert took his hands and placed them on the wall.

“Keep your hands here okay,” he whispered into Aarons ear causing his insides to clench in anticipation.

Robert used one foot to make sure Aarons legs were spread and that he was properly braced against the wall.

“One day Aaron, I’m gonna make love to you in here, like this,” Robert said playfully.

Aaron gasped at Roberts words, his cock swelling at the thought.

Robert leant forward against Aarons back tipping his body completely under the hot water and he sighed, it felt like heaven again his skin. The warm water slid down his body and he gasped again when he felt Roberts hands massage into his skin.

“Umm that feels good.”

Robert soaped up Aarons back, his arms, even his arm pits, and by the time Robert had him turn around Aaron was hard. But this shower wasn’t about sex, it was about getting clean. So Robert swallowed thickly and tried to ignore Aarons hardened dick as he continued to soap up the rest of his body. He knelt down and started to soap up Aarons legs. He moved his hands up and down and soon he came face to face with Aarons cock. His soapy hands caressed the hard flesh causing Aaron to jump a little.

“Robert,” Aaron warned, he didn’t think he had it in him to cum again so soon.

“It’s okay,” Robert reassured,

“Just a shower.” Robert smiled.

His hands went around Aarons cock and balls and then in between his legs. Robert looked up at Aaron before he could get carried away he said,

“Your turn,” handing Aaron the bottle shower gel.

Aaron copied Roberts movements, making sure he soaped up in between Roberts arse cheeks just in case Robert let him explore some more later.

By the end of the shower they were both hard and horny but as they towel dried each other in between long passionate kisses fatigue took over and they made their way back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is possibly my fave and I can't wait to share it with you! Until tomorrow <3


	16. First Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron are back in bed when Robert asks Aaron a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are about half way through this story, thank you for all of your support, ever comment, every kudos, every hit means the world.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, I think its one of my favourites, there is another near the end that I love which i'll let you kno about in due course but for now, please keep reading <3

Robert was laid next to Aaron, his hands aimlessly wandering over Aarons. He felt it again and something in him ached to know what had caused the raised lump he'd felt time and time again on the back of his hand.

“Aaron, tell me about this,” he said bringing his hand to his lips and kissing the bump.

Aaron froze; Robert could see every muscle in his body become taut, before he tried to pull his hand away. Robert didn't fight it instead he dropped Aarons hand and turned to face him resting his head on his elbow.

“Hey, hey, it's okay, you don't have to tell me.”

“I...it was bad.”

“Aaron I'm not going anywhere.”

Aaron took a deep breath trying to ease some of the tension in his body; he rolled over and mirrored Roberts position so he could see his face.

“It might change how you see me.”

“It couldn't,” Robert tentatively brushed his fingers across Aarons cheek.

He wanted to know everything about Aaron and knew one day Aaron would want to know the same about him but he wasn’t about to risk what they had.

Aaron closed his eyes to the touch, he wanted to tell Robert everything, but he was scared that if he did he wouldn't look at him in the same way and he couldn't bear that.

“Can you….” Aaron bit his lip before asking,

“Can you not look at me?”

“If that's what you need.”

Aaron nodded.

Roberts hand that had been on Aarons cheek moved down his chest and stomach, pushing him slightly so Aarons was now laid on his back. He shuffled forward on the bed so his body was closer to Aarons then he rolled Aaron on to his opposite side and pulled him backwards so Aarons back was flush against his chest. His hand found Aarons and he ran his fingers over the back of his hand again circling the lump. Robert nuzzled into Aarons neck and whispered

“Whenever you're ready.”

He felt Aaron inhale deeply before he let it out in a low whistle,

“It's from an IV.”

“An IV?” Robert questioned, he felt Aaron nodded his head.

“Like the kind you get in hospital.”

Aaron nodded again, the lump in his throat becoming bigger, how was he supposed to tell Robert when Robert knew how hard it was already, he felt like a coward for what he'd done, but maybe he would understand.

“I...I tried to kill myself,” he managed before the sobs took over and he broke down him Roberts arms.

A million things ran through Roberts head as he held onto the beautiful broken boy in his arms, his beautiful broken boy. How could things have gotten so bad that Aaron felt he had no other option than to end his life? He had so many questions but none of them passed his lips. Instead he placed a soft kiss in Aarons hair and held him until the sobbing subsided.

“First I need to tell you about Paddy,” Aaron finally sniffed.

“And me Mum.”

Robert waited patiently.

“Me Mum and me didn’t get off to a great start, she couldn’t handle being a Mum so young so she left me with me Dad, me real Dad. It got bad, really bad and by the time I was 15 I was in with a bad crowd, pedalling drugs.”

“I didn’t take them,” he turned to Robert, he didn’t want him to think he was some kind of junkie as well.

Robert held his tongue, which was a first for him and with a squeeze of his arm around Aarons waist nodded for him to continue.

Aaron sighed but carried on,

“I got arrested for riding my bike on the pavement would you believe it but then they found the drugs, the police officer, Donna, was from the same village as me Mum.”

Roberts heart sank as he recognised yet another name from Aarons life.

“So she phoned her and she came to get me, I was angry at her for abandoning me and told her I wanted to go back to Gordons, me Dads,” he clarified.

“But by then he’d had enough, I kicked off big style so had no other option than to live with Mum. She was with Paddy at the time and when I first met him I hated him, really hated him and he did me. But we came to an understanding, he stayed out of my way and I did his. I’d already left school and started at the garage.”

“I’d always known I was different but tried to hide it in the hopes that I would go away, but if never did. I even went out with girls, tried to be just like me mates but it didn’t help. It started to affect my attitude, I was angry, at everything; the slightest thing would send me over the edge. The fact that my Mum cheated on Paddy didn’t help, but Paddy was great, we’d formed a bond so when me Mum moved out Paddy took me in and we were okay for a while. I still dated girls, one girl in particular, she’s actually one of my best friends now,” Aaron smiled as he thought about Victoria.

“It’s good that you had your friends.”

“She didn’t know, no one did, that was until Adam moved the village.”

The way Aaron said Adams name sent a wave of jealously through Robert that he didn’t quite understand.

“By then Paddy knew me better than I knew myself and he could tell something was wrong, by the way I acted around Adam. It got it wrong of course, accused me of dealing again, kept going on and on about it, he just wouldn’t let it go. I now know it was for my own good, he was just looking out for me but at the time I was angry, hurt that he didn’t believe me about the drugs. He searched my room and found…….,” Aaron didn’t want to admit that Paddy had found is porn stash.

“I beat him up Robert, I was so ashamed at who I was I took it all out on Paddy, I could have broken every bone in his body,” Aaron sobbed as he remembered as Paddy recoiled from his touch.

“I wanted to run away, so no one would find out, but I couldn’t leave Paddy. He protected me, told me I was like a son to him and that he loved me. That was the first time anyone had every said that to me.”

Roberts heart broke for the boy in his arms, his boy and he held on to him tighter.

“He told everyone he got mugged. Keeping my secret nearly killed him, he didn’t know what to do with me and every time he tried to talk to me about it I lashed out, I didn’t hit him again, but I trashed the house, his office, the garage. He couldn’t cope anymore and by this time me Mum knew something serious was going on, so Paddy crumbled and told her. He betrayed my trust and I told him I would never forgive him for it. I couldn’t handle anyone else finding out. I was ashamed, how could I, Aaron Livesy be gay? It just didn’t make sense; I hated gay people, even beat a lad up at school for being gay. I couldn’t handle the way people would look at me differently, call me names, hate me just because I fancied blokes. Deep down I knew that was true and I couldn’t face up to it so I took the cowards way out, or tried to at least.”

Robert didn’t want to hear anymore, he understood what it felt like to be ashamed of who you were but now Aaron had started talking it was like he couldn’t stop.

“I locked myself into the garage, sealed the doors with rags, climbed into a car and started the engine. After a while the fumes made me dizzy and I passed out. I woke to find the garage full of exhaust fumes and closed my eyes breathing in, waiting to die. The next time I opened my eyes I was in hospital. They told me Adam and Cain found me and dragged me out just in time. By the time I was allowed visitors they all knew the reason why I’d done it, and they didn’t care. I talked to a shrink and with the support of Paddy, me Mum and Adam I finally came to terms with being gay.”

“When was this Aaron?” Robert asked quietly after Aaron had stopped talking.

“February.”

Robert did the maths in his head. Six months ago. What had Robert done, it was too soon for Aaron to be in any sort of relationship let alone the sort of relationship Robert wanted from him.

As if sensing his panic Aaron turned to face Robert, his face streaked from his tears. He placed on hand on Roberts cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

“I want this,” he whispered into Roberts mouth as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him even closer.

They kissed for a while, each saying things with their tongues that they could not put into words. It was Robert that pulled away, he wanted to show Aaron how much he meant to him and how glad he was that he chose to fight.

He bent down and licked Aarons feet. Aaron giggled, which only caused Robert to lick some more.

“What……” Aaron laughed, squirming under Roberts tongue,

“What are you doing?”

“Worshipping you.”

“Oh.”

Robert started to crawl up Aaron, licking every inch as he went, starting with his calves, then his thighs. When he got to Aarons now rock hard dick he stopped. Hesitating slightly he looked up to Aaron as if to ask for permission but Aarons hooded eyes said it all. He took him in his mouth, going all the way to the base.

Aaron panicked slightly when he felt Roberts hand move lower, he wasn’t ready for Robert to do to him what he’d done to Robert earlier, but he needn’t have worried because Roberts hand took told of his balls and gently squeezed. Aarons body was once again on fire as Robert kept sucking him, deeper and deeper. Soon the tell-tale signs of his impending orgasm began to build under Roberts hand and he pleaded,

“I’m gonna cum.”

But Robert kept on sucking, Aarons words only increasing his speed.

“I’m gonna cum,” Aaron warned again, but when Robert did not stop his assault he couldn’t hold back any longer and even though he’d only come earlier that morning he once again unloaded, this time into Roberts mouth.

Robert swallowed all Aaron had to offer, leaving Aaron completely drained. When he felt Aaron twitching he pulled of him and resumed his trek, licking his way up the rest of his body. Aaron tingled from head to toe and when Robert sucked his left nipple he whimpered his name. When he licked under his arms Aaron cried out, but Robert kept on going towards he final destination, Aarons mouth. He licked his clavicle, and neck, and then sucked his chin. His kissed his eyes and finally placed his mouth on Aarons, stealing his breath as he plunged his tongue into Aarons mouth, grabbing his bottom lip with his teeth and sucking it back into his mouth.

He pulled back and looked into the deep blue pools, wanted to tell Aaron just how much he meant to him, he started,

“Lovesy, I……………,” but was unable to finish, instead he used his mouth and pouring his emotions into Aarons, his tongue gently massaging his.

Aaron pulled again and breathlessly whispered,

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“This, that, you.”

“Aaron you are my life now.”

For the first time in his life Aaron knew what it felt like to be loved by another man and it was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

They lazed the rest of the afternoon away much like they had the morning, but as it started to get dark it was Robert who pulled them out of their bubble by saying,

“We really should get you home.”

“Do I have to go?”

“No,” Robert said honestly, he’d be quite happy for Aaron to stay over again, he’d be quite happy for Aaron to never leave.

“Really?”

“Aaron…”

“I know I have work tomorrow and so do you.”


	17. First Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron have been together for a few weeks now and Aaron has a question for Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seen as though I failed to update yesterday I'm gonna give you two chapters today, because well you know..........

The next few weeks passed quickly, the weekdays spent apart but in almost constant contact, texts during the day, phone calls late into the night and they spent the weekends at Roberts, exploring Hotten during the evenings and each other in to the early hours and well into the following day. They still hadn’t defined their relationship, but they both knew what was going on, and although Aaron still wasn’t ready to go all the way they had a great sex life, better that Robert could imagined given the circumstances.

On the third Sunday morning spent together, a bank holiday weekend, Aaron had built up enough confidence to ask Robert about his family. Just as Aaron had a few weeks back when Robert had asked about the lump on his hand, Robert froze at the question. He turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. What was he supposed to say, without telling Aaron who he was?

Just when Aaron thought Robert wasn’t going to answer, Robert began.

“I don't know where to start.”

“It's okay Robert take your time, I'm not going anyway.”

“Is that a promise?” Robert chuckled humourlessly.

Aaron climbed up and hovered above Robert, so his face was inches away from him giving Robert no other option but to look into his eyes.

“Promise,” Aaron said sealing it with a quick kiss before sliding back down to Roberts side.

He ran his hands over Roberts chest, his fingers drawing patterns over his freckled skin as he waiting for Robert to begin.

“I....,” Robert breathed, this would be the first time he'd talked about his father to anyone since the funeral.

“Just like you I didn't get along with my father, but I didn't have Paddy like you do. I had no one.”

Aarons fingers stopped momentarily, Robert didn't have anyone, he wanted to tell him he'd always have him but he wanted Robert to continue so he stayed quiet and resumed his movements, his fingers slowly dancing over Roberts skin.

“My Dad had an affair when I was younger, I saw him kissing someone who wasn't my Mum, I was too young to really know what was going but it affected me in a way I've only just begun to understand. I was a mess Aaron, never had a relationship that lasted let alone anything like this.”

Aaron didn't have to ask he knew he meant whatever was going on between them.

“I have a brother and my Dad loved him more than me.”

“I'm sure...” Aaron started but Robert cut him off.

“He did Aaron, he loved him more than me, and no matter what I did to please him it wasn't enough. I wasn’t enough.”

Aaron screamed you are enough in his head.

“When my parents eventually split up I wanted to live with my Mum but because she wasn't my biological mum, she died when I just a baby,” Robert added flippantly, and Aaron made a mental note to bring that up again.

“My Dad got custody and I began to resent him. She took my baby sister and left me with him but I couldn't live with him not after what he'd done.”

Aarons hand was now flat on Robert chest, over his heart trying to tell him everything was okay with the pressure from his touch.

“My Mum died Aaron and I didn't even get to say goodbye, I blamed them both my Dad and my brother. I hated them, a part of me still does. I was pretty reckless in my teenage years, bit like you I suppose, I was lost and confused, the only thing I cared about was making my brother’s life hell. When my Dad threw me out, but my brother and me still argued, I was set to leave _with your cousin he thought but didn't say it_ but again my brother got in the way, we argued.”

Aaron noticed Roberts heart rate suddenly shoot up.

“It's okay Robert,” Aaron soothed,

“You don't have to tell me.”

“I do,” Robert cried.

“I...we...we caused an accident and the car exploded killing someone,” Robert sobbed.

Aaron wrapped his arm over Roberts waist and snuggled into his side.

“I..it wasn't my fault but my Dad found us and of course blamed me, told me to leave and never come back. So I did and I haven't been back since…………… that was four years ago,” Robert sniffed.

“So you haven't seen your family at all?”

“Once, but I didn't say anything. My Dad had a heart attack, he's dead Aaron.”

“Oh Robert,” Aaron said looking up but Roberts eyes were still focused on the ceiling.

“I went to the funeral, well I stood and watched them lower his body into the ground but I couldn't see them, not after everything,”

“I felt so ashamed but he was my Dad he was supposed to love me wasn't he?”

Aaron held Robert as he sobbed.

“What about your sister?” Aaron asked when he felt Roberts breathing return to normal.

“She was so young when I left, I doubt she'd miss me.”

“I'm sure that's not true. My friend Vic had a brother who she doesn't see, and even though she doesn't say it I know she misses him.”

Robert let out a gargled cry when Aaron mentioned the name, the name he knew belonged to his sister. The fact that Aaron had verbalised it just confirmed everything Robert already knew about him. _‘TELL HIM’_ he screamed in his head but being the selfish idiot he was he couldn't do it, didn’t want to lose Aaron. If he kept them separate, Aaron and his family, everything would be okay and he’d never have to tell Aaron.

“You can't change the past Robert but you need to let it all go, say goodbye.”

“I can't Aaron it's too hard.”

“I'll come with you if you like,” Aaron smiled sweetly up at Robert because he didn’t know what else to do, how else to make him feel better.

“Really?” Robert asked, his face full of confusion, why would Aaron do that?

Aaron nodded.

“You know for support or whatever.”

“Thank you Lovesy,” Robert said after a minute of processing the fact that Aaron would be there for him, perhaps telling him wouldn’t be so bad, but just as quickly as that thought formed he pushed it aside.

Aaron smiled.

“Now,” Robert said shaking his head,

“Can we get back to our normal Sunday morning please?”

Aaron loved those words, ours, as if they’d spent hundreds of Sunday mornings together when in fact this was only the third, well fourth, but the first didn’t count.


	18. First Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron asks Robert to meet Paddy, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the beginning of Aaron finally learning the truth about Robert, let me know what you think :)

On the drive back to Emmerdale that evening, a drive that was becoming all too familiar for Robert in just the three or was it four weeks, he couldn’t remember, that he’d been seeing Aaron. It had felt different in the cover of darkness, like no one could see him so he wouldn't be found out but now, if the cold light of Sunday afternoon, sat in the car with Aaron he felt exposed and not in a good way. Aaron knew far too much and he had to tell him soon before they got caught and someone else did. Robert looked over at the boy, the man, he’d fallen in love with and smiled sadly, how was he supposed to tell him, it would break his heart. But he knew the longer he put it off the harder it would be and he didn’t want to lie to Aaron anymore. Aarons voice disturbed him from his worried thoughts.

“Will you stay?”

Roberts eyes widened at Aarons request.

“Stay?”

“Oh, I don’t mean stay, stay, unless you want….” Aaron said biting his lip before he shook his head,

“I just mean will come in and meet Paddy?”

Panic surged through Roberts body and his hands tensed around the steering wheel.

“Forget it, it was a stupid idea,” Aaron said noticing Roberts reaction.

“No, Aaron, wait.”

Robert reached out to Aaron before he swallowed down his rising panic.

“Will….will he like me?”

“So you’re not worried about meeting him you’re worried about the fact he won’t like you.”

“I know he’s important to you,” Robert shrugged, trying to ease the tension he was feeling.

“So are you,” Aaron blushed.

“Fair point, come on then before I change my mind.”

Robert watched as Aaron excitedly climbed out of the car, this was bad idea he told himself before he opened the car door and followed Aaron up to his front door.

“Wait here, I’ll just tell him you’re here okay.”

“Aaron,” Robert protested.

“Just give me one minute.”

With that Aaron disappeared into the house.

The urge to turn around and drive home overwhelmed Robert; the only thing keeping his feet rooted to the spot was the possibility of never seeing Aaron again. What if Paddy did recognise him? It had been years since he’d stepped foot in Emmerdale, well it had been years up until a few weeks ago, would Paddy even know who he was? Guess he was about to find out.

“Paddy, Roberts just outside and I really want you to meet him.”

“Oh, right, yeah, erm why?” Paddy asked.

“Well you know.....”

“Do I?”

“Paddy he means a lot to me and you do too so I want you to meet him okay?”

Paddy was contemplating getting the shotgun out of the surgery, just for show obviously, but Aaron must have seen the thought flash across his face.

“Just be nice,” Aaron added before going back to the front door and inviting Robert in.

“Hi Paddy is it?”

Paddy nodded curiously as he gave Robert the once over, there was something so familiar about him.

“Aarons told me a lot about you and I just wanted to formally introduce myself.”

“I’d like to say the same,” Paddy teased looking at Aaron making him blush before he focused his attention on Robert.

Robert offered his hand to Paddy.

“Robert,” Paddy said as he looked over the blonde man stood in front of him.

As his hand clasped around his he said it again but this time with a hint of recognition,

“Robert.”

And then it hit him, Robert as in Robert Sugden, that's would stood in his kitchen with Aaron, shaking his head, his eyes pleading with him not to say anything else.

“Robert,” Paddy choked out again.

“Yeah Paddy that's his name,” Aaron said looking apologetically at Robert, before giving Paddy a questioning look.

What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Aaron thought.

Paddy managed to pull his eyes away from Robert to distract Aaron, he needed to speak to Robert alone.

“Right Aaron, erm, can you pop up to David's, get a few cans in?”

“Really Paddy?”

“Really,” Paddy said with a bit more force than was necessary but he needed to talk to Robert without Aaron about.

“Be nice,” Aaron said through gritted teeth in Paddys ear before mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ to Robert and turning to leave, Paddy following to the front door.

He gave Paddy once final questioning look before huffing and leaving the house. Paddy was shaking when he turned around to face Robert.

“Please before you say anything you have to know that I…..” Robert tried to explain before Paddy cut him off.

“If you tell me you love him I’m gonna rip ya head off,” Paddy growled, surprising himself at the malaise in his voice.

“But, but…..” Robert started.

“Does he know?” Paddy snapped.

“No, I tried….”

“How much as he told you? About himself?”

“Everything,” Robert breathed sinking down onto a kitchen chair.

Paddy voice soften slightly as he saw genuine concern on Roberts face,

“So you know how hard it was for him?”

Robert nodded.

“He doesn’t do well with secrets.”

“I know Paddy, I don’t know how to tell him, I don’t want to lose him.”

“Lying to him is not the answer, does even know your name?” Paddy asked because knowing Aaron like he did, if he knew Robert was a Sugden he wouldn’t have let it get this far, not without confiding in him at least.

“No, it’s never come up actually.”

“After what……” Paddy counted in his head,

“Four weeks?”

“I’m sorry Paddy,” Robert cried, unable to stop his tears from spilling over, how could he have been so stupid.

“If you really cared about him you’d leave him now, before he gets hurt.”

“Don’t you understand Paddy I can’t.”

“Why? Why have you lied to him?”

“I haven’t, I just haven’t been totally honest,” Robert didn’t know why he wanted to justify himself to Paddy but he knew deep down if Aaron was ever going to forgive him for this he’d need Paddy on his side.

“That’s worse isn’t it?”

“What have I done?” Robert sobbed his head in his hands.

Paddy looked at the grown man weeping at his kitchen table and knew there must be more to the story then even he knew, maybe Robert wasn’t ‘out’ yet, but if that was the case he couldn’t let him drag Aaron back into a world of secrets, look how that had turned out the first time.

“Robert, I’ve seen Aaron go through it so I know you can’t carry on hiding who you are and if that’s why you have lied to him, Aaron can’t go through that again, I won’t let you drag him back down like that. You need to be honest, with yourself and with Aaron,” Paddy said giving an obviously shaken Robert a pat on the back in what? Moral support?

They heard the front door open and feel silent, Robert quickly wiping away his tears.

“I should go,” Robert said coldly, the air of self-preservation kicking in trying to mask his emotions, as Aaron walked back into the kitchen.

“Yes I think that’s a good idea,” Paddy nodded earnestly.

Something had obviously happened between the two of them while Aaron wasn’t in the room.

“No don’t….” Aaron started.

“Aaron, it’s okay. I’ll just see you later,” Robert said with a sad smile before walking out of the door.

“Robert wait….,” Aaron called after him.

Aaron looked at Paddy who couldn’t quite bring himself to meet his eyes, before he raced out the door to find Robert at his car.

“Robert,” Aaron breathed before Roberts hands were on his face pulling him in for passionate kiss, one full of desperation.

“Why do I feel like you’re saying goodbye?” Aaron whispered when Robert finally pulled away from him.

“Goodbye Lovesy,” Robert said, tears glistening in his eyes before he got into the car leaving a confused Aaron to watch him drive away.


	19. First Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron questions Paddy on his conversation with Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used the actual conversation between Paddy and Aaron about Robert for this, it just seemed right.
> 
> As its such a short chapter I'll try and post the next one for you tonight so stay tuned.
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the hits, kudos and comments, it means the world

Aaron watched as Robert drove away, his heart breaking, he didn’t know what was happening but knew it had something to do with Paddy. Hot angry tears burnt his eyes as he stormed into the kitchen.

“What the hell Paddy?” Aaron yelled but Paddy stood his ground.

“I don’t like him.”

“You don’t even know him.”

“He’s too old for you Aaron.” Paddy mumbled, he wouldn’t be the one to tell Aaron about Robert but he had to tell Aaron something.

“Are you kidding me?” Aaron shrieked.

“There was what……… nine years between you and me Mum and there’s two years between Adam and Victoria.”

Paddy winced at the mention of Victorias name but Aaron was too annoyed to notice.

“And there is only six years between me and Robert.”

Paddy couldn’t argue with that logic so he tried another approach.

“How much do really you even know about him?”

Panic flashed through Aaron as he realised he didn’t even know Roberts last name, is that what was Paddy getting at? And after this morning he knew Robert had never opened up like that with anyone else before, so yes, he knew what mattered.

“Enough, I know enough,” Aaron cried.

“Do you want my advice before you go shouting your mouth off?”

“You think I should bail?” Aaron scoffed.

“I don’t wanna see you get hurt,” Paddy said honestly.

“He wouldn’t, I’ll be fine.”

“Well you will be if you forget about him.”

“Forget about him? Paddy, he knows, he knows everything and he still wants me, can’t you see that?” Aaron said, he anger dissipating.

“What’s so special about him? Do you really like him?”

Aaron nodded.

“Is it more than that? Do you love him?”

Aaron looked at Paddy, the fear clear in his eyes, love was not a word Aaron used lightly, he’d never said it to anyone not even Paddy. He nodded, the confession finally out there but not wanting the say it out loud, because he was saving those words for Robert.

Paddy had to sit down; this was more complicated that he thought. Aaron had finally found someone to make him happy and it had to be Robert flaming Sugden.

“Does, does he feel the same?” Paddy asked, but having seen them together, through the window before Aaron had come back into the house, he already knew the answer even if Aaron didn’t.

Aaron shrugged, after the goodbye they just had he knew Robert felt something, but he also knew that whatever had happened between the two of them, Robert and Paddy, that it could spell the end for them.

“What happened Paddy?” Aaron pleaded.

“I can’t, it’s not, you need to ask him….”

“Fine,” Aaron said and ran out the door.

*

Robert had got home and downed half a beer before the tears started. Robert wasn’t sure what was happening anymore. It had been such an emotional day, the morning with Aaron had been the first time he’d talked about his family for years and it had opened up old wounds. He thought it might get easier if he told Aaron who he was but he’d bottled it and now, after meeting Paddy, he knew he’d probably lost Aaron for good. He’d tried to put everything he wanted to say into that last kiss because of Paddys unspoken ultimatum. Was that the last time he would see Aaron?


	20. First Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron turns up at Roberts but will Robert finally tell him the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I may have watched Twilight right before this chapter hence there are a few references (I'm trash I know!)
> 
> Enjoy x

Just thirty minutes after he’d walked in the door, barely enough time for his tears to subside; there was a knock at the door. Robert heart jumped as there was only one person it could be, the one person he wanted it to be more than anything.

“Aaron,” Robert had to say he name just in case he was imagining him standing in front of him, he expected Paddy to have told him everything but looking at Aaron he didn’t know.

When Aaron saw Roberts face, the tears told him everything he needed to know, he didn’t care what had happened between him and Paddy, whatever it was it could wait. He wrapped his arms around Roberts neck and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Roberts mouth. But Robert pulled away as he heard Aaron whisper,

“I’m ready.”

“No,” Robert said softly.

“I want you, I need you.”

“Aaron your upset, you don’t know what you’re saying,” for the first time in his life Robert found himself saying no to sex, or he was trying to, not that he didn’t want to, ever single cell in his body ached with the need for Aaron but not like this.

“Robert please.”

“You gotta go so I can't hurt you anymore,” Robert whispered, trying but failing to hold back his tears.

“What?”

Aaron stepped back to look at him,

“Are you......no! No! I don't even know what you're.....” the panic Aaron felt from earlier rose exponentially at Robert words.

“What are you talking about? You want me to go away? I can't....Oh God, it was goodbye wasn’t it.”

Aaron collapsed to the floor and sobbed.

“No, I can't....I can't just leave you...”

“I know,” Robert cried as he sat beside Aaron, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him onto his lap, right there in the hallway.

“We can't be apart,” Aaron sobbed against Roberts chest.

“You can't leave me.”

“I'm here I’m not going anywhere,” Robert reassured with kisses into Aarons soft hair, but even as he said the words he knew they weren’t true.

They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other until all the tears had dried and Aaron was able to speak again.

“Just don't, you can't say stuff like that to me ever.”

“Where else am I gonna go?”

Aaron snuggled into Robert further breathing in his scent, a scent that had become so familiar to him over the last few weeks he was sure how he’d survived without it.

“I feel safe with you,” Aaron said his eyes filled with trust as they found Roberts.

 _Trust I don’t deserve_ thought Robert. Aarons instincts were backwards. Robert Sugden wasn’t to be trusted; he’d been told so many times in his life he believed it to be true. How could he protect Aaron from himself when neither of them wanted that? Aaron wanted to be with Robert and if he was honest Robert wanted to spend every single waking moment with his trainee grease monkey.

“There’s something you have to know.”

Robert could see Aaron turning his words over in his head. He chewed on his lip, a clear indication he was nervous. Aaron leant his head to one side, lip still between his teeth before his causally said,

“Usually you’re in a better mood when we are alone,” giving a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

“What?”

“Well, you can be arrogant,” Aaron said laughing until he noticed Robert clench his jaw,

“Oh come on you know you can be but I know it’s just a front, when we are alone it’s different, you’re different but not today with Paddy, you were back to being the Robert everyone else sees.”

How in just a few short weeks had Aaron managed to crack Roberts hard exterior when Robert himself couldn’t manage it half to time.

“If I tell you….”

“If?” Aaron questioned.

“If,” Robert whispered,

“You have to promise me nothing will change.”

“There are conditions?”

“Promise me Aaron.”

“How can I promise when I don’t know what I’m promising?”

“Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“Then promise me, please,” the need in Roberts voice made Aarons heart ache, he wanted to touch him, to press his fingers against the corner of his frown and turn it up.

“There are things about me, one thing really, that you don’t know.”

“Will you hurt me?”

The question seemed to come out of nowhere and Robert had to take a minute to compose himself enough to be able to answer.

“Never, not intentionally, you know that, right?” he whispered softly.

And he meant it, saying goodbye to him after tonight would hurt Robert more than it would hurt Aaron, wouldn’t it?

“Then that’s all I need to know so yes I promise.”

“Lovesy,” Robert said with such affection Aaron felt his face redden, how could Aaron trust him so much?

Since that day, the first day they’d stayed in bed for all day and Aaron has told Robert about his failed suicide attempt Robert had said this to Aaron, more as a confession of his love than anything else and even though he found it annoying as hell, Aarons face lit up every single time he heard it.

Robert awkwardly scooped Aaron up in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. As he placed Aaron on the bed they looked into each other’s eyes and without another words passing they lips they began to undress each other, both needing the closeness of the other.

“I want….I want you to make love to me Robert,” Aaron whispered as Robert pulled him their naked bodies together.

His face burnt with embarrassment but he didn’t care, he wanted to give himself over to Robert, to prove to him that whatever had happened earlier he wasn’t ready, would never be ready to say goodbye.

Robert needed to say goodbye to Aaron, to let him go, he deserved better, but Robert was selfish and wanted one more night, not just any night, this night, when Aaron would finally be his.

“Aaron,” Robert croaked back, his voice thick with lust.

“I'm ready,” Aaron whispered, a single tear escaping his eye which Robert swiped away with the pad of his thumb.

“Have you showered today?” Robert asked quietly already knowing the answer having spent most the day together.

Aaron shook his head slightly.

“Come on,” Robert stood up from the bed and held his hand out for Aaron who took it immediately and Robert guided them into the bathroom.

Robert spent the next 20 minutes cleaning Aaron from head to toe, concentrating on his arse in particular.

Aaron hadn't said a word since Robert had started cleansing him but now spread out on his bed, he was shaking with apprehension as well as anticipation, his eyes locked onto Roberts cock protruding from his body. Unconsciously Aaron moved his hand towards it wrapped his fingers around Robert, causing them both to groan. Robert knew he shouldn’t do this, that it would only complicate things further but looking down at Aaron he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Maybe it was selfish of him but he wanted Aaron in every way possible.

“Nothing will happen if you don’t want it to........and if you want me to stop just tell me okay,” Robert reassured Aaron, much like he'd done on their first night together.

Aaron nodded his grip on Robert tightening.

“Will it fit?” Aaron anxiously asked before he could stop himself.

He already knew from their many days and nights together that he stretched when Robert used his fingers but Roberts cock was considerable bigger than a finger or two.

Robert leant over Aaron and stroked his cheek,

“If we take our time...yes.”

“So I need you to stop doing that,” Robert chuckled as he looked down at Aarons hand moving up and down on his cock.

“Sorry.”

“Don't ever be sorry,” Robert said leaning over and kissing Aarons forehead, fighting to hold back his tears.

“I love your hands on me, I just want tonight to be about you,” he breathed into his hair, he wanted every night to be about Aaron.

If Aaron wasn't flushed before he was now, his whole body felt on fire from Roberts words.

“How about a beer?”

Aaron nodded, grateful for the distraction. He watched as Robert climbed off the bed and headed, completely naked, into the kitchen, biting his lip as his eyes found Roberts bare arse.

As Robert went to fetch their beers he found his phone and googled the Vet’s surgery in Emmerdale. It would have been easier to ask Aaron for Paddys number but he didn't think he'd want to speak to him so he rang instead. The phone ring seven times before he heard Paddys voice but he cut him off,

“Paddy its Robert.”

“Robert! Do you know where he is? Is he with you?”

“Yes he's here.”

“Can I speak to him?”

“He doesn't know I've called,” Robert sighed.

“Oh, right, well, I'm guessing he isn't coming back tonight,” Paddy said awkwardly.

“I'll bring him back tomorrow,” Robert promised.

“You need to tell him Robert or I will.”

And there it was, the inevitable ultimatum.

“I can't Paddy, just let me have tonight then I'll say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?”

“Yes,” Robert breathed, it was the only way.

“You don't have to do that Robert just tell him the truth,” Paddy begged.

“He'll hate me.”

“And you think saying goodbye would be better.”

“No.”

“Then tell him.”

“I can't Paddy.”

“Robert, Robert,” Robert heard Paddy call his name before he cut him off, a single sob escaping his chest.

How was he supposed to say goodbye after tonight?


	21. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Robert really ready to say goodbye to Aaron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a rather long chapter but I just couldnt split it down anymore, so hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warning - This chapter is explicit!

Roberts decision was made when as he came back with two beers and set them on the bedside table but as he eyes found Aarons he knew he couldn’t go through with it, he could never say goodbye to him. Robert made a promise to himself to tell Aaron everything tomorrow, he just wanted this night first, to be able to make love to Aaron, his Aaron the Aaron that trusted him completely because he knew that after he told him that trust would be broken. He cleared his throat to cover up the tears that were burning his eyes and closed the curtains. When he came back to bed he handed Aaron a beer and took a long swig of his own hoping the alcohol would block out the voice in his head that had been on repeat since Aaron had shown up.

_‘Tell him, tell him, tell him.’_

They talked a little about what Aaron could expect as they supped their beer. When Aaron was near the end of his he reached out and took Roberts and put the bottles back on the side and straggling him, he placed his mouth on Roberts.

Aarons lust for him finally overrode everything else Robert was feeling and his body took over. They explored each other's mouths for a few minutes before Aaron felt Roberts hand slide down his back and over his arse, eventually positioning it so that Aaron was sitting on his hand with his middle finger probing him. They had done this before so Aaron was comfortable with it as Roberts finger teased the sensitive puckered skin applying a little pressure each time he circled the hole, causing Aaron to moan into his mouth. He managed to work a good way in before he felt Aaron tense around him.

Robert broke the kiss to whisper,

“You'll need some attention down there before we try anything.”

At first Aaron thought that this was Roberts attempt at saying he didn't want to go any further and his disappointment must have shown because Robert nibbled his ear lobe before for whispering,

“Oh, Aaron, there is nothing more I want, believe me, I'll be making love to you before the night is over but first we have to get you ready and besides,” he licked Aarons ear playfully,

“I want to taste you.”

“What there?” Aaron exclaimed.

Robert kissed and licked Aarons neck and breathed,

“Yes Lovesy there,” before he added,

“Only if you want.”

Aaron bit his lip but nodded, his face burning.

“If you don't like it all stop, but I know you, Lovesy and you will like it,” and winking at Aaron he instructed him to kneel on the bed.

Aaron did as he was told and felt his face burn again as Robert knelt behind his and kissed from his neck the whole way down his spine, pushing Aaron down as he did so he was on all fours, his head on the pillow and his arse in the air.

Aarons body began to tremble as Robert buried his face into his arse. He kissed each cheek and left a trail of saliva so when his breath blow across his skin Aaron felt the coolness of it right in his balls. Robert spread Aarons cheeks and slowly licked the same path as his finger had taken earlier causing Aaron to shudder and moan with pleasure.

Aaron had never felt anything like it before and as his body shook the desire to learn more took over. He tried to retain Roberts movement to his memory so he could return the favour. A small flick of the tongue...his finger teasing in slow circles...another circular lick...more probing...mixed with a sucking noise followed by an indescribable feeling of having Roberts tongue push into his hole.

As if his hands had a mind of their own Aaron reached behind him and pulled his cheeks apart, trying to show Robert he could go deeper if he wanted, because Aaron definitely wanted that.

Robert was only too happy to comply and as Aaron felt Robert reach depths of his body he didn't know existed, his cried out his name,

“Robert!”

“I love hearing you scream my name,” Robert growled.

Aaron lost all track of time as he gave into to Roberts experienced tongue. Roberts wrapped his arms around Aarons thighs as he buried his face as far as he could into Aarons arse. It was obvious Robert was enjoying himself as Aaron could feel his groans travel up through his body. Aaron was loving the attention as his own arms wrapped around a pillow moaning Roberts name over and over again. During their weeks together Aaron has only taken Roberts finger a few times, always finding it dirty somehow but this was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, there was no doubts or fears just pure pleasure as Roberts beautifully long tongue slide in and out of his arse. Robert buried the full length of his tongue into Aaron and circled it slowly and Aaron knew that if Robert didn't stop he wouldn't last much longer.

“Stop, Robert please stop,” Aaron pleaded.

Roberts movements halted abruptly at Aarons words; he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and asked slightly panicked,

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah yeah just…..just close,” he panted.

He wanted Robert to carry on but also knew he wasn't quite ready, so he rolled over on to his back and found Roberts dick with his mouth. As soon as Aarons mouth engulfed his hardness Robert groaned loudly, preparing Aaron had turned him on so much he welcomed the pleasure.

Aaron sucked Robert in deep, running his tongue along the underside making sure he hit the bundle of nerves there just as Robert had shown him how. He circled his tongue around his head and began moving up and down faster as Robert moaned.

After a few minutes Robert had to stop him otherwise the night would be over far too quickly and he wanted to finally make love to Aaron.

“Aaron, stop,” Robert demanded, pulling Aarons head off him and up into a kiss, tasting himself on Aaron as their tongues mixed together.

“It's time,”

“I'm not ready,” Aaron panicked.

“But you will be, I promise, okay,” Robert assured him quietly before reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out a condom along with a small bottle of lube from the top draw.

Aarons eyes widened as he saw what Robert had just placed on the bed. Was he about to lose his virginity? To become one with another person, not just any person but with Robert? The thought should have terrified him and it did a little bit, the part of him, the part he decided to listen to couldn't wait to feel Robert move inside him.

“Aaron I need to ask what you want.”

Aaron stared up at Robert in confusion.

“Well for your first time it would be easier to resume the position from before but...” now it was Roberts turn to be nervous, how was it that nobody else but Aaron could make he feel that way.

“But?” Aaron asked his panic returning at Roberts unease.

“I want to watch you.”

“I want that too.”

“Okay, lie down for me then.”

Aarons heart was beating rapidly as he laid his head back on the pillow. Robert kissed down his torso, flicking his tongue over each nipple in turn before carrying on kissing a trail down and across Aarons stomach. He bypassed his hardness and descended further, parting his legs with his hands.

“That's it, open up for me Aaron,” Robert said his voice suddenly deeper.

Robert rubbed his hand up and down Aarons opening before he began to apply the lubricant.

“Might be a little cold,” he warned before he heard Aaron yelp as the cool liquid hit his puckered skin.

Robert soon he heard a groan escape Aarons throat as his fingers worked the lube around his hole. Aaron felt himself relax under Roberts, Robert must have felt it too because the felt the cool liquid move inside him as a finger penetrated his hole. Aaron moaned in response which caused Robert to probe his finger a little deeper, moving it around in a slow circle.

“Feel good?”

Aarons response was to spread his legs further inviting Robert in for more.

Robert chuckled, inserting a second finger causing Aarons moans to get louder. When Robert started to slowly pump his fingers in and out, stretching the tight muscle, he thought his head would explode. After a few minutes Robert added a third finger eliciting a throaty groan of his name from Aaron.

Robert leant over and sealed his mouth over Aarons, feeling Aarons groan on his tongue. From this angle Aaron could feel Roberts hard cock again his own and his body automatically pushed back trying to gain as much contact with Roberts as possible causing Roberts fingers to go deeper each time he thrust upwards.

Aaron was so close to spilling over the edge and as if Robert sensed that he slowly pulled his fingers free of Aarons arse, and reached for the condom.

“Do you want me to?” Robert asked indicating to the foil packet.

“I've never....”

“I’ll teach you.” Robert winked.

Robert pulled Aaron up and handed him the silver square. Aaron used both hands and ripped it open. He pulled out the slimy rubber circle and looked up at Robert questioningly.

“Find the tip.”

Aarons finger found the small teat.

“Now, place it on me.”

Robert groaned at Aarons touch but kept instructing him,

“Now keeping your finger on the end roll it down, slowly”

“That's it.”

Robert handed Aaron the lube,

“Better use this too, rub it all over.”

Aaron took the tube from Robert, squirted some of the cool gel on his hands and coated Roberts dick, slowly moving his hands up and down.

“God Lovesy your hands feel so good.”

Robert grabbed Aarons wrist to stop him from increasing the speed of his movements.

“Lie back,” Robert demanded his voice raspy.

Aarons head started to spin with nervousness and excitement knowing that what Robert was about to do could never be undone. Robert would always be his first and he couldn’t help smile at that fact as his head hit the pillow once again.

Roberts eased Aarons legs up and over his shoulders.

"You ready?" he asked.

All Aaron could do was nod.

He felt Robert moving in between legs, could feel his hard cock bumping into his thigh and then his arse cheek. Aarons heart began to beat savagely inside his chest. It was like everything was in slow motion; it seemed to take forever before he felt the heat of Roberts head against his hole. The feeling overwhelmed him he wanted Robert to push into him but at the same time was terrified of the strange new sensation.

Robert took hold of Aarons hips and ran his thumbs in slow circles over his pelvic bone.

“I promise to go slow,” Robert breathed and despite his apprehension Aarons whispered,

“I trust you,” as he felt a slight increase in pressure and held his breath.

Guilt surged through Robert at Aarons words. If he had any sense he would stop himself, Aaron shouldn’t trust him to do this, but the way he felt about him left he with no choice, and besides Aaron wanted this just as much as he did.

“Lovesy,” Robert breathed out, he body shaking with the need to push into Aaron.

“Are you sure?”

“No,” Aaron said truthfully,

“But I want you, all of you,” Aaron whispered, his face burning but he didn’t care.

Robert could feel the tension build in Aaron and tried to smooth him,

“Relax for me Lovesy.”

Aaron took a few deep breaths and looking into Roberts eyes he nodded. Roberts eyes never left Aarons as he pushed forward slightly pressing the head of his cock into Aarons tight hole. The preparation had done its trick but Aaron still gasped as he felt Robert stretch him.

“Does it sting?”

Aaron couldn't find his voice so he just nodded.

“It's okay, just relax and it will get better, once you get used to it it will feel good, so good,” Robert whispered.

He kept still as he reassured Aaron, letting him get used to the feeling.

“How do you feel?” he asked after a few minutes.

Aarons words were lost still he wasn't sure what he wanted or how he felt he just knew he wanted more, he pushed himself a little further into Robert, wincing slightly as he felt more of Robert disappear into him.

Robert groaned loudly as Aaron pushed back into him, it took all the strength he had not to meet his thrust. No matter what Aaron was feeling hearing Robert groan like that was all the encouragement he needed,

“Oh my God,” Aaron cried as Robert pushed a little further.

“What me to stop?”

Aaron shook his head but wasn't sure he meant it.

He could feel Robert throbbing inside him and although Robert was 'hard' he was also soft, stretching his insides making him feel as though they were truly connected.

Just when Aaron thought he couldn't take any more of the pain, Robert leant over and kissed him deeply, the action causing him to push further inside claiming more of Aaron but the distraction of the kiss allowed Aaron to relax enough for Robert to push all the way in to him, and any pain he had been feeling was replaced by a sudden wave of pleasure making him choke out Roberts name.

“Oh Lovesy,” Robert breathed heavily in reply into his ear.

Robert pulled out slightly then pushed back in hitting Aaron in just the right place to cause him to shudder below him.

Aarons balled up his fists into Roberts bed sheets, he'd never felt this much pleasure, never knew it could feel that good.

Robert noticed Aarons arms tense and slowed his penetration so that he wouldn't hurt him, Aaron however had other ideas. He was so eager he pushed back against him.

“Stop....don't......... don't stop,” he gasped.

Robert started to rotate his pelvis in circles so that his cock worked its way in and out just with the motion of his hips slowly increasing his pace and entering Aaron deeper and deeper each time. Aaron moaned his approval and tried to match Roberts thrusts. After a few minutes Aaron had Roberts rhythm down and matched his motion each time so that when he drove in he pushed back, driving him in deeper. Robert groaned as he felt his pelvic bone hit Aarons arse.

“You've, you've oh Lovesy, you've got it all,” Robert panted and he pulled back and pushed all the way into him.

Aarons response was to reach up and wrap his arms around Roberts neck and pulling him in for a kiss, his tongue invading Roberts mouth as soon as their lips touched.

While they kissed Robert stopped moving and stroked Aarons hips bones with his thumbs with loving caresses allowing Aaron to get used to the feeling of him.

Robert broke the kiss and looked into Aarons lust filled eyes; he’d wanted to make love to Aaron for so long and couldn't believe he finally was. His hands found their way to Aarons chest and gently squeezing his nipple loving the way his flush deepened from the pleasure.

“God you're beautiful,” Robert breathed making Aarons redness darken even more.

He hugged him close, laying his head on Aarons chest so he could hear his rapidly beating heart. Every now and again he would rotate his hips and trace Aarons nipple with his tongue, but each time he did it was getting harder to hold back. The slow motion was obviously having an effect on Aaron as Robert could feel the precum leaking out of him.

His eyes found Aarons again who nodded, letting Robert know it he was okay. Robert kissed him then, lightly grazing his teeth along his bottom lip before he thrust his hips forward causing Aaron to gasp.

Aaron didn't know what Robert had just done to him, but it had sent a shockwave of pleasure through his body and he wanted him to do it again.

Robert stopped immediately; taking Aarons gasp as pain he panicked and asked,

“Sorry, did I hurt you?”

Aaron groaned out in response,

“You didn't...You didn't hurt me at all. Do that again please...again.”

Robert chuckled at Aarons pleading, captured his lips again as he slowly trust upwards causing them both to groan. He continued his slow torture until he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Aaron cried out as Roberts hips thrust into him again and again. He looked up into Roberts eyes as he felt the tingling in his balls, he also noticed the sweat glistening on Roberts neck, pooling just where his skin dripped in near his collarbone and had an overwhelming urge to lick it off.

He reached up on his elbows wanting to taste him but his shift in position caused Robert to hit that same spot over and over again and he couldn't hold back anymore.

“I'm....I'm....close.”

Hearing Aarons words Robert said a silent prayer as he'd been holding back his release ever since entering Aaron.

“Cum for me Lovesy.”

With that Robert quickened his pace and soon the room filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin and Aarons moans and whispers of Roberts name until Robert pounded into Aaron with three hard, full strokes before he slammed his entire length into Aaron making him cry out as he felt his own cock swell exploding all over Roberts chest.

Watching Aarons pleasure was enough to send Robert over the edge and he grunted,

“Lovesy.”

And as he came into Aaron, Aaron could feel his cock twitch as he released his load. Robert collapsed on Aaron breathing his name over and over again.

“Lovesy, Lovesy, Lovesy.”

And Aaron knew in that moment, he was declaring his love for him using his very own name.

They lay like that until Robert began to soften. As he slipped out of him he discarded the condom before pulling an exhausted Aaron close.

Aaron knew he should probably say something to Robert, anything but he was emotionally and physically drained. He felt Robert leave him for a second, to clean up he expected, and then felt his arms around him which brought him back to reality slightly.

Robert knew they probably should shower but he didn't want to disturb Aaron, he looked so peaceful, he eyes half closed.

“Thank you,” Robert whispered in his ear before snuggling up to him a single tear escaping his eye that he managed to wipe away before Aaron noticed.

Aaron snuggled back into Robert and whispered,

“No thank you,” before the exhaustion pulled him in.


	22. First Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron & Robert finally define their relationship and its crunch time for Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for the amazing support, this would not be possible without you guys! <3

They stayed snuggled like that for the rest of the night, the day taking its toll on them both as they slept until late Monday morning.

“Shit,” Aaron said when he woke and noticed the time.

“What’s wrong?” Robert groaned beside him.

“Paddys rang and I’m supposed to be meeting my Mum for lunch,” Aaron explained as he climbed out of bed to look for his clothes.

“Have you seen my other sock?” he asked as Robert sat up in bed, his eyes following an obviously anxious Aaron.

“Come back to bed,” Robert pleaded, he didn’t want him to leave, wanted to draw the night out as much as possible because if they started the day he would have to tell him and he still didn’t know where to start.

Aaron looked at Robert and dropped the clothes he was holding and crawled back on the bed straddling Robert before pressing their lips together. When he pulled back Robert could tell Aaron wanted to ask him something, he was biting his lip again.

“Go on, spill,” Robert laughed.

“What?” Aaron cried, how did he know?

“I know you want ask me something.”

“Will you……”

“Will I?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Aaron said quietly swinging his leg back over so he was now sat on the bed next to Robert.

Roberts hand found Aarons cheek and turned his head so he was facing him.

“Hey, what is it?”

“I know meeting Paddy didn’t go so well,” Robert winced at the mention of Paddys name, the guilt he felt from last night once again bubbling to the surface.

“But I was hoping you might want to come and meet my Mum.”

“Do you really think that’s such a good idea?” Robert stated, but only to mask the impending panic he was beginning to feel.

“No you’re right, forget it,” Aaron grumbled as he resumed the search for his clothes.

“Aaron,” Robert called after him but Aaron didn’t look at him, he just carried on getting dressed.

“Lovesy,” Robert said quietly, Aaron stopped at the need in his voice turning around to look at him, and before he could think about it he asked,

“What are we Robert?”

“What do you mean?” Robert breathed, hoping to mask the fear in his voice.

“After, after last night what does that make us?”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend Aaron?” Robert teased, trying to calm his own racing heart at the word boyfriend.

Aarons face turned bright red at the word ‘boyfriend’ but that’s what they were weren’t they? Well to Aaron they were, he just hoped Robert felt the same.

“Yes, Robert, I am, but if last night meant more to me than it did to you then I….”

“Lovesy, how can you think that?”

Last night had meant everything to Robert but being Aarons boyfriend meant he’d would have to tell Aaron about himself, tell people, his family about Aaron, and he knew he’d promised but he couldn’t break his heart, he just couldn’t but looking into Aarons eyes he also knew that he wanted Aaron more than anything so couldn’t help himself when he answered,

“I……I….care about you so yes…….”

Aaron was chewing on his lip, waiting for Robert to say the word.

“Yes Aaron I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Aaron smiled as Robert wrapped his hands around his waist and brought their mouths together, his tongue sliding over Aarons.

Aaron pulled back and asked a little breathlessly,

“Will you come then?”

“If you want me to,” Robert whispered even though he knew it was probably the worse idea of all.

“I do.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Aaron watched as Robert dressed, he could tell something had shifted in his behaviour but he put it down to the fact that in the last twenty minutes they had not just defined their relationship but he was also going to meet Aarons mother for the first time.

Robert was nervous as he dressed, not only was he about to meet Aarons mum who if he remembered correctly was the loud mouth barmaid, he also knew that by the end of the day Aaron would know his secret and that thought, the thought of losing Aaron made him want to lock the door to his apartment and never leave. What was he going to do? He had to tell him.

As they headed to the car hand in hand Robert couldn’t help wonder if that would be the last time Aaron would be in his apartment.

He'd turned to Aaron about five times on the way back into Emmerdale, ready to tell him but each time the smile on Aarons face stopped him. How could he tell him when he looked so happy? He knew, or hoped he knew Aaron well enough to know that when he got over the initial shock the fact that he was his friends brother shouldn't bother him, but he also knew how much Aaron hated being lied to, and although Robert hadn’t intentionally lied, he hadn't been entirely honest either. What would happen if Vic or Diane or God forbid Andy was in the pub? They didn't know he was back let alone that he had a boyfriend or even liked men for that matter. And there is was, the real reason Robert had never gone back, the fear of being rejected for whom he really was.

Aaron knew Robert had something to tell him but every time he tried he stopped himself and turned his attention back to the road. Whatever it was it was obviously important because his jaw clenched every time he looked away. And every time he looked over Aaron smiled at him, in an attempt to let him know that whatever it was he could tell him. As they grew closer to Emmerdale Aaron felt the nervous flurry in his stomach, he was about to introduce his boyfriend, he still couldn't believe that Robert was his boyfriend, to his Mum for the first time. Maybe that’s what was wrong with Robert, things hadn’t turned out too great when he’d met Paddy, and maybe he was just apprehensive about meeting his boyfriends Mum.

Roberts brain had been screaming those two words at him for the last few miles of their drive.

_‘Tell him, tell him, tell him.’_

But all too soon they arrived in Emmerdale and it was now or never. This was it he thought as he climbed out of the car his whole body shaking.

Robert stood at the entrance to the pub looking up at a place he’d hoped to never be in again.

Aaron turned back and laughed when he noticed Robert was still stood on the same spot he had been for the last five minutes.

“We doing this or what?” he asked coming back down the stairs and grabbing Robert hand, pulling him towards the door.

“Aaron before we go in……..”

“Come on Robert, it can wait”

“It can’t,” Robert said quietly as Aaron dragged him through the door but it was too late, they were already inside.


	23. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes Robert to the Woolpack but has Robert left it too late to tell Aaron the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left you hanging guys, RL got in the way!!
> 
> These next few chapters are a little jumpy, flitting from one conversation to the next, please bear with it and let me know what you think
> 
> I will try and get at least one more chapter up before Christmas and then it will be a case of as and when.
> 
> Thank you once again for sticking with me <3

Robert dropped Aarons hand as soon as they were through the door causing Aaron to look at him questioningly. Normally it was Aaron, who didn’t like PDA, but not today, today Aaron wanted to show Robert off but Robert obviously had other ideas.

Aaron was still focused on Robert when he heard his name being cried.

“Robert!”

“Diane, Victoria long time no see,” Robert said a little sheepishly completely ignoring Aarons questioning look by his side.

No it couldn’t be, he can’t be Aaron thought, he looked from Vic, his best friend to Robert, his boyfriend. How did they know each other, surely Vic would have mentioned Robert to him, because just look at him, he was gorgeous. Something was niggling at the back of his mind though as he watched the pair of them. Vic had another brother didn’t she, one she never talked about, one she hadn’t seen in years. Was his Robert her Robert too?

“Robert,” Aaron said a little too softly, unshed tears burning his eyes.

But Aaron had lost him, he could see that by the way Vic and Diane crowded round him, so he did the only thing he could, he fled. He waited until he was outside before he let the tears fall. What had just happened? Was Robert, his Robert, the Robert he’d let make love to him last night was he Robert Sugden? How was that possible? He managed to sit back against the wall before he fell down, his head between his knees. Robert Sugden? How? But even as he asked himself that things started to fall into place. The story Robert had told about his family, he remembered Vic telling him a similar one, about her brothers always fighting. Oh God, Robert had slept with Katie before she got married. He was a cheat, he remembered his Mum calling him all the names under the sun. But that couldn’t be his Robert. The Robert that told him he was beautiful, that whispered his name late into the night. They couldn’t be the same person.

Robert Sugden. He was in love with Robert Sugden, Victorias brother, Andys brother. This wasn’t happening.

As Robert was pulled into a hug by Diane he lost sight of Aaron. He kept looking over Dianes shoulder but there was no sight of him. Where was he?

“I can’t believe you’re finally home,” Vic said after wrapping her arms around her big brother.

“It’s only a flying visit,” Robert said his panic of not seeing Aaron rising.

“First of many though,” Vic said before noticing his behaviour,

“What’s wrong Robert?”

“Have you seen Aaron?”

“Aaron? Why?” Vic asked.

“I’ll explain everything but first I need to find Aaron.”

“Why?” Victoria questioned again.

“He’s….. he’s…..” Robert started before he told himself to grow a pair and just tell her.

“He’s my boyfriend Vic.”

“What? You’re the guy he’s been seeing?”

“Yes and I didn’t tell him and now he’s gone.”

“What do you mean you didn’t tell him?” Victoria cried.

“I didn’t tell him who I was, I meant to but I didn’t.”

“Robert how could you?”

“Please Vic help me find him.”

“Don’t worry pet I’m sure he’ll be alright,” Diane said after getting over the initial shock of seeing Robert again.

“You don’t know him like I do, I’m going to look for him,” Robert said already making his way out of the door.

He didn’t have to go far, Aaron was sat just outside the door, his head between his legs, clearly upset.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed and bent down in front of him.

Aaron looked up at Robert, his face streaked from the tears still falling from his eyes.

Roberts heart broke at the sight of him, how could he have been so stupid?

*

“Blimey, I wasn’t expecting that,” Vic said as Robert left in his search for Aaron.

“Me neither, Robert, gay, who’d have thought it eh?” Diane muttered, still trying to process not only the fact her step son had made a reappearance after four years but he was also Aarons boyfriend.

“Expecting what?” Chas asked when he came in from the back before asking,

“You haven’t seen Aaron have ya, he’s bringing his new fella for lunch.”

Vic and Diane looked at each other, but Vic was already pulling her phone out, she had to tell Adam.

“You best come and sit down pet,” Diane said ushering Chas back into the back room.

“Adam, Adam pick up please,” Vic pleaded as the phone rang in her ear.

“Finally, where have you been, forgot it, it doesn’t matter, you need to find Aaron!”

“Aaron why?” Adam questioned.

“Because he’s run off and I’m worried.”

“What’s happened Vic?”

“Well you know that guy he’s been seeing?” Vic started.

“Yeah, they one we don’t know anything about.”

“Yep well, turns out it’s my brother.” Vic cried.

“What Robert…… as in?”

“Yes Adam, Robert Sugden as in my big brother, just go find him please.”

“I’m leaving now, try Paddy alright.” Adam ordered the panic clear in his voice.

“Will do,” Vic said before the phone cut off.

*

Robert regretted not telling Aaron how was he supposed to tell him that he was his best friend’s brother when his family knew nothing about him.

“Is it true?” Aaron croaked.

Robert nodded.

“My boyfriend’s Robert Sugden,” Aaron said in disbelief.

“They don’t know Aaron.”

“That’s…that’s why you shoved my hand away?”

Robert hadn’t shoved, he’d merely just let go but he wasn’t about to argue about something so trivial right now.

“I didn’t mean to Aaron.” Robert pleaded with him.

“So what, you haven’t come out yet is that it?”

“It’s not as easy for me….” Robert started but wished he hadn’t, he knew how hard it had been for Aaron, he’d told him.

“Easy, Easy……..” Aaron screamed picking himself up off the floor,

“You know how hard it was for me to come out, I nearly killed myself because of it, I can’t go back to hiding Robert, I won’t!”

“Aaron please,” Robert reached out for Aaron but Aaron wasn’t having any of it, he didn’t want Roberts touch, not now.

“Get off Robert!”

“No,” Robert growled using his body to pin Aaron up against the side of the pub.

Aaron rolled his eyes.

“You know can't think properly when your this close.”

“Don't think about it Aaron.”

“You lied Robert.”

“I didn't....” Robert started but stopped himself,

“I just didn't tell you the truth and I'm sorry.”

“You can't say sorry and expect it all to be okay, it doesn't work like that, not with me at least.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Robert raged.

“Forget it,” Aaron spat back.

“No Aaron I wanna know what you meant,” Robert asked seriously stepping back from Aaron.

Aaron sighed as he felt Robert release him not sure if it was out of relief or disappointment.

“I've heard to rumours,” Aaron said quietly, almost a whisper,

“Of what you were like, before.”

He looked up at Roberts face and his heart ached when he saw how hurt Robert was.


	24. First Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finally knows the truth about who Robert is, but will he forgive him for lying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 'jumpy' chapter but it needs it, also I used THAT scrapyard scene in this even though it pains me it kinda of fits the story and once again I am not sure when I will be updating next but I won't leave it too long I promise.
> 
> Merry Christmas x

“Victoria, what’s wrong?” Paddy asked, already suspecting it had something to do with Aaron, he knew he was supposed to be at the pub meeting his Mum for lunch because he was busy with Robert yesterday.

“Paddy,” Victoria breathed; it had taken her three times just to get the call to connect,

“It’s Aaron.”

“What’s happened?” Paddy quizzed, trying to keep his voice calm.

“It’s well….” how was she supposed to tell him, Aarons dad that it was her brothers fault?

“Has this got something to do with Robert Victoria?”

“You know?”

“Yes, since yesterday.”

“Well Aarons just found out and he ran off, I don’t know where he is Paddy, I’ve rang Adam, he’s gone out looking for him.”

“Right, good, well, I’ll…..I’ll stay here just in case he comes back, where are you?”

“Pub,” Victoria sighed.

“Chas….” 

“Diane’s telling her now,” Vic reassured.

“Oh that should go down well, if you see him Vic keep in touch yeh?”

“Of course Paddy,” Vic said before cutting the phone off.

Now she waited, worrying about both her best friend and her brother.

*

Chas wondered what the hell was going on when Diane took her in the back room. She was expecting to hear something about the brewery or the gas bill, what she was not expecting was what actually came out of her mouth. 

“What?! My Aaron…..my Aaron is dating Robert…..your Robert?

“It looks that way yes.” Diane nodded.

“No, he can’t be, is Robert even gay?”

“Apparently so,” Diane shrugged.

“And he didn’t know who he was?” 

“No, that’s why Vics worried.”

“Vics worried? Why?! No, he wouldn’t would he?” she asked Diane.

“No pet, I’m sure he’s fine, just in shock that’s all.”

“Oh God, I’m gonna kill him.”

“Chas!” 

“No Diane, you don’t understand if he’s hurt him his life won’t be worth living.”

“Come on love, you’ve gotta calm down, we don’t know what’s going on and until they tell us all we can do it wait.”

Chas paced the floor, she would not let her son be dragged down by Robert flaming Sugden.

*

Robert couldn't look at him anymore, he thought Aaron was different but he was just like the rest of them. He turned away and ran his hand though his hair. He felt Aaron come up behind him and reach his arm out but he moved away from his touch.

“Robert,” Aaron cried softly at his rejection.

“You believe them?” Robert was shocked Aaron could think so little of him.

“I didn't say that.”

“You didn't have to,” Robert yelled.

“Explain it to me then,” Aaron barked.

“Why so you can throw it back in my face?” Robert spat, his self-preservation kicking in once again.

“No Robert, I want to understand if we are gonna do this, be boyfriends I need to understand, make me understand please.”

“Boyfriend?!” Robert scoffed, his anger at Aaron, at the world, was blinding him.

“Robert,” Aaron breathed,

“I just want you to be honest with yourself, with them,” he cried, but Robert wasn’t listening, his instincts kicked in and his arrogance took over.

“You thought you were the only one? You actually did yeah?” 

The next words to come out Aarons mouth were a total lie but he couldn’t let Robert see how hurt he was.

“I don't give a toss if I wasn’t the only one,” Aaron choked.

“Oh but you do Aaron, you act like ya so hard but you’re a basket case, you've got your whole family fussing around after ya, even Paddys fighting your battles for ya, we've all got problems Aaron, both my parents are dead, but I least I don't have a slapper of a mum who dumped me the first chance she got no, I mean talk about scared of being gay, you wrote the flaming book, no wonder you tried to top yourself.” 

Aaron knew Robert didn't mean it but his words were like a punch in the stomach, whether he meant them or not he had said them to deliberately hurt him when he'd promised he would never hurt him, not intentionally. 

Robert watched as the trust Aaron had in him crumbled under his cruel words.

He didn't even have time to react as Aarons fist connected with his cheek, actually relished in the pain because of what he'd done. It's what he'd always done when backed into a corner, some people used their fists not Robert, Roberts weapons were his words. Venomous words that he could never take back. 

As Aaron ran off again, up towards Paddys Robert called after him,

“I didn't...”

Before he could stop himself, Robert heartbrokenly cried out,

“Aaron I love you,” into the empty air where Aaron had stood moment ago.

Aaron wasn't sure he'd heard him, didn't want to believe it so he kept running. He heard his name being called again but didn't slow down until he reached the gate behind Smithy Cottage. He was dry heaving as Adam came to an abrupt stop next to him. 

*

As soon as Vic had said Aarons name a sense of dread had washed over Adam. He couldn’t go through that again, neither of them could. Finding Aaron in the garage that day was something Adam had never really gotten over, still had nightmares about it only in his nightmares he didn’t get to Aaron in time. That day was on constant repeat in his head, was there something he could have done better, should he have noticed something was wrong? From that day on he promised himself he’d look after Aaron; make sure he was alright because he couldn’t imagine a world where Aaron wasn’t in it. He was his best mate. Him and Paddy, and Vic to an extent, had been keeping tabs on him, never left him alone for too long, that was until he started going out. That was one of the reasons he’d told Paddy when he’d ran off in town a couple of weeks ago, he had been worried. He knew Aaron was in a better place, had seen the change in him over the last few months and especially these past few weeks because he’d finally found someone who liked him back. 

So knowing how much this bloke meant to Aaron, this Robert, Vics long lost brother, the garage was the first place he decided to look because God forbid he tried something like that again, no, Aaron wouldn’t, not now, but the fear Adam felt as he made his way over there was overwhelming and even though Vic was his girlfriend and this Robert was her brother if anything happened to Aaron, no, he couldn’t think like that.

Robert Sugden, Adam kept repeating the name over and over again as he scowered the garage in search of his friend.

When the garage came up empty he headed over towards the cricket pavilion, a place both him and Aaron used to cool off but as he was making his way up the village he spotted a grey hoodie in the distance, seemingly running away from someone outside the pub. He almost instinctively knew it was Aaron and after taking a moment to let the relief of seeing him set in, he started running after him but stopped as he heard the other guy shout.

“Aaron I love you.”

What did the tall blonde, who he could only presume was Robert, just call out after Aaron?

Aaron either didn’t hear him or chose not to listen and just carried on running with Adam quick on his heels yelling his name.


	25. First Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is angry that Robert lied to him, but he wasnt the only one that lied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great Christmas! 
> 
> As I said previously these chapters flit from one conversation to the next quite quickly but bear with me please, its not for much longer.
> 
> Enjoy x

Robert collapsed where he stood, his tears spilling over the edge. _‘What have I done’_ he screamed at himself.

Vic had come out of the pub and found him in a heap on the floor.

“Rob, Rob.”

He thought he heard someone saying his name and he only thing he knew was it wasn’t Aaron so he didn’t care who it was, he just wanted them to go away. He softly cried Aarons name over and over again until Vic managed to invade his vision.

“Where is he Rob?”

“Aaron,” Robert croaked through his tears.

“What happened Robert?”

“I didn’t mean it Vic, I didn’t, and now, now he hates me, oh Vic what have I done?” Robert sobbed before breaking down in his sisters arms.

*

“Aaron! Aaron!” Adam called when he saw him running away from who he assumed was Robert.

He ran after him and found him behind Paddys.

“Aaron, mate, what’s happened?”

“Leave me alone Adam,” Aaron managed to get out in between his coughs.

But Adam wasn’t going anywhere; he rubbed Aarons back and waited for the retching to subside.

“Come on mate, how bad can it be eh?”

“It’s bad.”

“At least your talking that’s a start, just take your time.”

“It’s Robert.”

“Your fella.”

Aaron nodded not knowing what else to say because after what just happened was Robert his still, did he even what him to be his still, he didn’t know.

“Vics brother?” Adam tested him, just to see how much he knew.

Aaron looked up at Adam, did everyone know?

That look told Adam he did so he offered,

“Vic told me.”

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes but Adam couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

“Sly dog aren’t ya, copping off with an older man,” Adam joked, bumping his shoulder into Aarons, but Aaron wasn’t laughing.

“I didn’t know,” Aaron said sadly.

“I guessed.”

If Aaron did know that Robert was Vics brother there was no way he would have kept something like that from him, Adam knew him better than that.

“I thought he cared about me.” Aaron said so quietly it came out as a whisper.

“I’m sure he does.” Adam reassured, not knowing what else to say.

“He doesn’t, he just made that perfectly clear,” Aaron spat.

“Well I must have heard different.”

Aarons eyes shot up to look at Adam, what had he heard? Was it the same thing he had? Was it true?

“Look Aaron why don’t you come to the pub, I’m sure he’s there, we could talk about it.”

“He lied Adam, right to my face.”

And he wasn’t the only one he thought as he remembered Paddys reaction at meeting Robert last night. A sudden wave of anger took hold of him, Adam could see the change in his body language and knew he had to take a step back before Aaron used his fists instead of words.

“Paddy!” Aaron seethed.

“Aaron,” Adam called after him but Aaron wasn’t listening, his mind was on one thing and one thing only.

He stormed into his house screaming Paddys name.

“PADDY!”

“Aaron, Aaron, what the hells happened?” Paddy called as he came into the kitchen, his voice full of worry.

“You knew,” Aaron spat at him.

“What?!”

“Last night, you knew didn’t you?”

“I think you need to calm down Aaron, for both our sakes.”

Paddys phone started to vibrate on the table and the sound seems to bring Aaron out of whatever rage he was feeling.

“You knew,” he cried as he broke down and let it all out as Paddy wrapped his arms around his son.

*

“Come on mate, talk to me, I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on can I?”

Aaron sniffed.

“I hate him.”

“Really?”

Aaron shook his head, in fact it was the opposite but Roberts words still rang in his ears.

“He was so mean Paddy he said things, hurtful things.” Aaron said a sob escaping chest.

“And what did you say?”

“I…..I….I said that I believed the rumours.”

“Aaron.”

“You’ve heard them Paddy, everyone has, Robert Sugden was the biggest cheat the village has ever seen, even my Mum can’t stand him, but Paddy that’s not him, not the Robert I know anyway, well maybe it is, he hurt me Paddy, the things he said,” Aaron sobbed.

“We all say and do hurtful things when we are backed into a corner Aaron, you know that better than anyone else,” Paddy was talking from experience.

“It seems to me that Robert is very confused about his feelings just like you were just a few months back.”

Aaron looked up at Paddy, they were still sat on the kitchen floor where Aaron had broken down.

“But from speaking to him last night and from what I saw out the window.”

“Were you spying on me Paddy?” Aaron joked humourlessly.

Paddy gave a small laugh.

“He cares about you Aaron, he really cares, I can see why you trust him.”

“I did, I’m not so sure now.”

“Come on Aaron it can’t have been that bad.”

“It was Paddy, he called me Mum a slapper.”

“Ha,” Paddy laughed before his hand flew to his mouth.

But even Aaron had to admit Robert might have been right about that one.

“He rang me you know, last night.”

“What? When?” Aaron racked his brain trying to think when Robert could have possibly called Paddy.

“He wanted me to know you were okay.”

“Oh,” Aaron couldn’t process all of this, because that was the Robert he knew, the caring, loving Robert, the one he’d fallen for, not the Robert he’d seen just a now, that was someone else.

“He cares about you Aaron, he's just scared, you remember how that feels don't you.”

“But Paddys he's the most confident person I know how can he be scared, scared of what?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“I think he's scared about his feelings for you, but that's just me guessing.”

Paddy sighed should he tell Aaron what Robert had said?

“He was ready to say goodbye Aaron, he didn't want you to find out who he was, it takes a lot of courage to walk away from someone you love and he was ready to do that for you.”

“But… but…..” Aaron was so confused, especially after what they had done last night, Robert was ready to give that up it didn't make sense.

“He was gonna leave me? What? Because he's Vics brother I don't care I don't care he's Vics brother Paddy I.. I…” Aaron wept.

“I know I know,” Paddy said trying to soothe Aaron, his hand rubbing his back.

“He said things, things about what I did, about being gay.”

But as Aaron said it out loud Robert had been right in a way, Aaron was scared about being gay and maybe Robert was too and this was his way of lashing out, pushing away the people who cared about him the most, just like Aaron had done all those months ago.

“Is he gay Aaron?”

“Why are you asking me that Paddy of course he is, well he’s bi.”

“Maybe that’s it.”

“What?”

“Maybe he’s just scared Aaron, don’t forget Emmerdale wasn’t the same place it was four years ago when Robert left, maybe he’s never accepted who he is, he didn’t have me did he,” Paddy laughed.

Aaron nodded, maybe Paddy was right, no matter what Robert had said Aaron knew how he felt, ever since he’d first laid eyes on him, even Robert himself had said what he’d felt for Aaron had been different from anything else he’d ever felt before, maybe they were both scared to admit what they really felt for each other.

“I punched him Paddy,” Aaron confessed.

“You did more to me and I’m still here.”

“Paddy,” Aaron cried,

“What have I done?”

“Hey hey come here,” Paddy said pulling him in for a hug.

As Aarons sobs subsided he pulled back from Paddy unintentionally wiping his nose on Paddys shirt.

“Eew, thanks for that.”

“Sorry,” Aaron giggled.

They heard Paddys phone vibrate again, and Aaron remembered he should be at the pub having lunch with his Mum by now.

“You better get that, it’s probably me Mum wondering where I am.”

“Eh about that.”

“You told her?”

“Not exactly, Diane did.”

“What Diane knows, about me and Robert?”

“According to Vic she does,” Paddy said checking his phone that had now stopped ringing.

“It’s Adam,” Paddy remarked hitting the redial button.

“Hi Adam no, I’ve got him, he’s here with me.”

“Is Robert there?” Aaron asked indicating Paddy should ask Adam.

Paddy relayed the question,

“No he’s just walked out,” Paddy told Aaron what Adam had said, holding the phone away from his mouth so could talk to Aaron.

“I have to go and find him Paddy,” Aaron insisted.

“Is that such a good idea?”

“You said it Paddy, he needs my help, and I…..” Aaron began but stopped himself, if he was going to say those words it would be to Robert, when he said them for the first time he wanted to mean it, really mean it, not today, but someday.

“Just be careful Aaron,” Paddy called as Aaron walked out the front door.

“Adam,” Paddy said down the phone to see if Adam was still there.

Adam had heard everything.

“Yep, best to leave them to it, they'll find each other, it's up to them now, we can't do anything else.”

Adam was worried, and all Paddy could offer him was,

“I know Adam, I'm worried too.”


	26. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has managed to get Robert back inside the pub but with Aaron gone can she get any sense from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flitting chapter but this is the last one as its make or break time for the boys.
> 
> Just a few more chapters to go!

Vic had managed to get Robert into the pubs back room without too much hassle from Chas. She looked daggers at him the whole time but Robert had hardly noticed he was so focused on Aaron nothing else seemed to register. He kept asking where he was, mumbling his name over and over and then his tone changed and so did the name.

“Lovesy, Lovesy, Lovesy.”

“Robert,” Vic snapped her fingers in front of his face,

“Who’s Lovesy?”

“He is,” Robert breathed,

“Where is he Vic?”

Vic shook her head, she wished she knew.

“Why didn't you tell me?” she asked him after a few minutes.

Robert looked down in shame.

“It's nothing to be ashamed of Rob.”

“Isn't it?” Robert said the self-loathing he felt clear from his tone.

“Is that how you really feel Robert? Ashamed?”

“I don't know Vic what would Dad say eh?”

“He would have understood and he would have been proud of ya.”

“Don't.”

They sat in silence for a few moments,

“It's not like it could just come out with it. Oh hi sis how's Diane and oh by the way I'm bisexual.”

“See easy wasn't it.”

Robert laughed in spite of himself, he guessed it was.

“You don't understand, no one does.”

“I know someone who does.” Vic offered.

“I've ruined everything Vic he hates me.”

“I was ready to walk away, when Paddy found out who I was,” Robert confessed to his little sister.

“Why would you do that Rob it's obvious you care about him.”

“Care about him I don't just......”

“Than fight for him Rob.”

“I don't know how,” Robert said truthfully.

“If you really care about him then you'll find a way, I know Aaron and once he's calmed down he won't care that you’re my brother.”

“It's not just that though Vic I said things hurtful things.”

“What did you do?”

“I...I....I....” but Robert couldn't bring himself to repeat the words he yelled at Aaron instead he put his face in his hands and rocked back and forth and whispered I'm sorry I’m sorry over and over again.

“Robert, snap out of it will ya?” Vic cried but she couldn’t get through to him this time.

She was starting to really worry about him. She set about making some tea and that’s what she was doing when Adam burst through the door.

“You!” Adam spat at Robert, he lunged forward and pulled him up shaking him slightly in his grip.

The scuffle seemed to awaken Robert, who tried to get out of Adams grip,

“Adam?” Robert questioned, he assumed the guy grabbing him was Aarons best friend.

“What did you do?” Adam roared.

“Have you seen him? Where is he? Please!” Robert pleaded.

“Adam,” Vic said softly, her hand on his shoulder, the last thing she needed was a fist fight between her boyfriend and her brother.

Adam turned to Vic, Robert forgotten about for a moment.

“Vic I haven't seen him like this since…” Adam cried the worry for his best mate clear in his voice.

Vics hand went to her mouth remember what happen just a few months ago.

Robert ran his hands through his hair at Adams words, how could he have been so stupid? He knew what Aaron had been through, had promised to never hurt him and now, now his best friends, his own sister, were worried about him trying to end it all again.

“Adam where is he?” Robert asked in desperation.

“You,” Adam spat stabbing his finger in Roberts direction,

“If anything happens to him.”

Adam tried Paddy again. No answer, damn it.

“If anything happens to him Adam I'll never forgive myself,” Robert sighed before he said the words out loud for the first time more to himself then to anyone else,

“I love him.”

“Robert,” Vic said sadly,

“It’s true Vic, I’m tired of pretending, I just hope he can forgive me.”

Adams phone ringing interrupted them.

“Paddy, have you…..thank God, yep yep,” Adam began spinning around to where Robert stood a moment ago.

“No he just left, I don't know, hang on,” Adam said placing his hand over the speaker of his phone.

“Vic did you see were Robert went?”

She’d been so focused on the phone call she hadn’t noticed him leave.

“He was just here a second ago.”

“No Paddy he's disappeared.”

Adam could hear Paddy telling Aaron and by the sounds of it Aaron was trying to leave.

“Look Paddy, Paddy,” Adam yelled trying to get his attention.

“He's gone hasn't he?” Adam sighed when he heard Paddy come back to the phone.

“Yep, best to leave them to it, they'll find each other, it's up to them now, we can't do anything else.”

“But Paddy!”

“I know Adam, I'm worried too.”

Adam sank to the sofa and dropped the phone as Vic took the seat next to him.

“Vic if anything happens to him….”

“I think they love each other Adam, that's what counts.”

But she was worried too, not just for Aaron, but for Robert as well, he’d only been back in her life for a few hours and even she could tell he was a mess without Aaron, what if Aaron didn’t forgive him for whatever stupid thing he’d done, shed have to pick up the pieces and how was she supposed to choose between her best friend and her estranged big brother?

*

As soon as Robert heard Adam thank God he knew Aaron was alright and he also knew he couldn’t stay at the pub, he had to find him. He ran out the pub without another word and only stopped when he saw the graveyard in front of him. He really shouldn’t go in, now wasn’t the time, he needed to find Aaron, but after hearing what Vic had said about their dad he couldn’t help himself. He whispered,

“Sorry,” in the direction of Paddys before moving his feet in the opposition direction, wishing Aaron was with him he made his way into the cemetery.

*

Aaron didn’t want to go to the pub, couldn’t face the endless questions he was bound to face as soon as he walked in, and he hoped Robert was feeling the same, that’s why he made his way to the cemetery.

“I thought I'd find you here,” Aaron sniffed as he walked up to Robert.

“What, what are you doing here?”

“Said I'd come with ya didn't I?” Aaron shrugged.

How did Aaron know Robert so well after just a few weeks, it was like they were meant to find each other in Bar West that night, and every night after, as if the universe was trying to tell them something.

Aaron winced as Robert turned to face him, his cheek was cut and his eye had started to swell from the impact Aarons fist had made.

“I didn’t....”

“Can you forgive me?” Robert cut him off, he didn't care about the punch he'd deserved it and much more, what he really wanted to know was if they could move past this.

Robert reached out for Aarons hand but he backed up a step, the hurt on Roberts face made him regret it but he needed Robert to know he was hurting too.

“What you said before….”

“I didn't mean it Aaron, any of it.”

“Any of it?” Aaron questioned, his hopeful eyes finding Roberts.

“You heard?”

“Say it again.”

“Lovesy,” Robert whispered taking tentative step towards Aaron, who didn't back away this time.

“Say it again,” Aaron whispered back.

“I love you,” Robert said with tears in his eyes.

Aaron sighed.

They stood like that, eyes locked together for a few moments before Roberts gaze became too much for Aaron and he had to look away.

“You hurt me,” Aaron said quietly.

“I know, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you just give me a chance.”

“I won't hide Robert.”

“I'm not asking you to.”

“Really?”

“Really, please Aaron say you can forgive me.”

“I don't know Robert. How do I know that next time we have an argument you won't bring it up, you promised you wouldn't hurt me remember?” Aaron choked on the last few words, his voice thick with tears.

Robert sighed,

“And you promised things wouldn't change.”

“That was before….” Aaron cried softly.

“Before what? I'm still the same person Aaron I just happen to be your best friend’s brother that's all,” Robert said sadly.

“That's all?”

Robert nodded.

“Then why lie about it?”

“You know why,” Robert breathed; it was time to tell the truth,

“I’ve always struggled with letting people in, I’ve ruined every relationship I’ve ever had before it could begin, but not you Aaron, you saw through all my bullshit and I was scared, scared of people finding out about me, about who I really am, I could never let myself trust someone because I was always preparing myself for the inevitable goodbye, that was until you.”

“So what's changed?” Aaron begged, he needed to know that Robert meant what he was saying, because however hard this was he didn’t want to say goodbye.

“I have.”

Aaron bit his lip waiting for Robert to continue but when he didn't he asked,

“And I'm supposed to believe that?”

“Aaron the Robert you know isn't the same Robert that left here four years ago and that's partly, mostly down to you, falling in love with you has opened up a whole new world for me and for the first time in my life I like who I am, you make me a better person Aaron, you make me want to be a better person.”

Aaron felt the flush rising up his neck slowly making its way across his cheeks at Roberts words.

“Last night, when you came to me, and asked me to make love to you, that was the first night of my life that I felt truly happy and that's down to you Aaron. It's you, Lovesy.”

This time is was Aaron that closed the gap, he wasn't ready for a kiss, Roberts hateful words still fresh in his mind, but he was ready to feel Roberts hand in his, to feel their connection again.

Robert physically relaxed as Aaron took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Are you gonna introduce me?” Aaron asked quietly, looking up into Roberts blue green eyes, like he’d done a thousand times before but this time, was the first time he'd seen the words reflected back in them.

Robert loved Aaron that much was clear. Was Aaron ready to love Robert back?


	27. First Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert introduces Aaron to his Dad and then its Aarons turn but how will Chas react to Robert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fave chapters, although I do like the one that follows this. 
> 
> Enjoy x

Robert squeezed Aarons hand and turned towards the grave in front of them.

“Dad, this is Aaron,” he looked sideways at Aaron, before reverting his gaze back to the grave,

“My boyfriend.”

Aarons earlier blush deepened at the word.

“Aaron this is my Dad, John Jacob Sugden. Or Jack as everyone called him.”

“Nice to meet you,” Aaron said feeling a little foolish talking to a headstone but he knew how important visiting his Dad was for Robert.

They stood in silence for a while, each taking comfort in the connection of their hands.  
Robert silently told Jack all about his life since they'd last spoken, apologised for missing his funeral and spoke of his new found love for the boy stood next to him. When Aaron turned to face Robert again, he could see the tears streaming down his face.

He wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled him close feeling the sobs escape Roberts chest as he snuggled into his neck.

“Come on, I think we could both do with a drink don't you,” Aaron said when Roberts breathing had calmed down.

He felt Robert nod against his shoulder.

Their hands still joined they walked to the pub and this time as they entered Roberts tighten his grip on Aarons hand.

“Aaron!” both Vic and Adam cried with relief to see their friend in one piece.

“Son,” Chas screeched coming round from the bar but he stopped her from hugging him and turned to Robert instead.

“Robert, this is me Mum, Chas, Mum, this is my boyfriend Robert Sugden,” Aaron said trying out Roberts surname for the first time.

“We've met,” Robert said quietly, his eyes unable to meet Chas'.

“Aaron we need to talk, in private,” Chas scowled at Robert, making it clear their conversation would be about him.

“No mum, if you wanna talk you can talk to both of us.” Aaron stood his ground.

“Fine!” Chas huffed,

“Now,” she demanded pointing to the back room.

Aaron looked at Robert apologetically and headed behind the bar, not before Vics hand on his arm stopped him.

“He loves you,” she whispered before pulling back and looking up at her best friend, willing him to believe her.

Aaron just looked at her and gave her a small nod before squeezing Roberts hand.

“I know,” he said sadly and made his way around the bar, pulling Robert with him.

*

They both sat on the sofa, their hands never leaving each other's as Chas paced in front of them.

“Chas.....” Robert started when he couldn't take the silence any longer.

She just stopped, held up her hand to silence him then continued pacing.

“Look Mum......” Aaron said but the scowl he got back was enough to keep him quiet.

He glanced over at Robert, he jaw clenched so tight Aaron thought his teeth must be aching from the pressure. He tried to ease some of the tension in Roberts body by moving his thumb in slow circles over the back of his hands, and as Robert started to relax he did the same to Aaron, but when Roberts thumb circled over the lump on the back of Aarons hand his whole body froze, as did Aarons. Chas noticed this and stopped pacing.

“What's wrong?” She asked suddenly worried for the pair of them.

“Nothing,” Aaron almost cried.

Robert wanted to pull his hand away, apologise, do something but Aaron and the added pressure from Chas' stare prevented him.

“Mum can you just give us a minute, I know you have questions and I will....we will answer them, just please, give us a minute.”

“Fine, one minute and then I want answers,” Chas huffed, she was obviously missing something.

‘Thank you’ Aaron mouthed as she walked out the door. As soon as the door shut Robert pulled his hand from Aarons and buried his face in them unable to hold back his tears. Aaron knelt on the floor in from of him and prized his hands off his face, nudging his knees apart and put his hands on his waist. As soon as his hand were on Aarons waist Robert seemed to relax.

“I'm sorry Aaron, I'm so sorry.”

“Hey, hey.”

“Can you forgive me, please?” Robert cried into his hands.

“Please say you'll forgive me,” this time staring directly into Aarons deep blue pools.

Just like all those nights that Robert had reassured Aaron that it was okay, it was his turn now. The words Robert said to him would stay with him forever, no matter if he'd said them out of anger or not, he still said them and to Aaron that meant that somewhere deep inside Robert he felt those things towards Aaron but Aaron also knew that what Robert has afterwards was the hardest thing he'd ever done. He knew from the stories that Vic had told him about her brother and the ones Robert himself had told him he didn't love easily, it wasn’t easy for him either, maybe that why they belonged together. So for Robert to admit to loving him was a really big thing.

“Robert those words hurt me in a way that no one else ever has,” Robert sobbed, this was it, Aaron was going to break up with him,

“But……” there was a but, Roberts arms automatically tighten on to Aaron.

“I haven't even said anything yet,” Aaron said with a small laugh.

“I don't care, there was a but,” Robert cried.

“I know those other words you said, took a lot for you to say, not just to me, but to Adam and Vic too.”

“I'll tell the world Aaron, if it means I get to keep you.”

“I told you once Robert, I would always come back to you and I meant it just give me some time, okay.”

“There’s no one else, there’s never been anyone else.”

“I know,” Aaron breathed.

“I love you,” Robert sobbed into Aarons hair just as Chas walked back into the room.

He expected Robert to pull away but he didn't, he just buried his face into Aarons neck until his tears stopped flowing.

Robert peeled back from Aaron when he’d finished crying, slightly embarrassed when he saw Chas had re-entered the room.

“Sorry,” he croaked, he voice still thick with tears as Aaron moved from in front of him and took his hand in his again.

“Ask away,” Aaron told his Mum.

She stared at Robert for a second before she started.

“How long?”

Robert looked at Aaron a little confused.

“How long what?” Aaron asked but Chas wasn't looking at him.

Aaron nudged Robert who visibly gulped when he realised the question was for him.

“How long.....?”

“How long have you been in love with my son?”

Of all the questions Chas Dingle could have asked Robert this was the most shocking. He'd expected shouting, screaming, crying even he could have dealt with that but he didn't know how to deal with this calm Chas.

Robert had nothing to lose so he told the truth.

“From the moment I saw him I knew there was something different about him.”

Robert glanced at Aaron before returning his gaze to Chas.

“Go on,” she prompted.

“He made me feel things, things I've never felt before, and I knew form that moment that I would do anything to make him happy.”

“And does he?” This question was directed at Aaron.

Aaron looked at Robert for a moment, taking in the slight broken version of the man that claimed to love him, the man that had showed him how to love, to not be ashamed to love, and yes the man that hurt him but also filled him with so much joy.

“Yes,” Aaron simply said because there was no other possible answer.

“Right then,” Chas said getting up to leave.

“That's it?” Aaron asked in bewilderment.

“What I saw when I came back in told me everything I needed to know. He loves you love and even though he's done some questionable things in the past, which we are all guilty of, we all deserve a second chance, don't we?”

Both Robert and Aaron stared at her with open mouths.

“Wow that was easy,” Aaron said with a small laugh as Chas left the room.

“Can we go back to mine, I want you on your own,” Robert said without any hint of flirtation, he just wanted to be close to Aaron the only way he knew how.

Aaron wasn’t ready to be that close with Robert yet, be he didn’t want him to go.

“Can't we just stay here tonight?”

“What at the pub?” Robert exclaimed.

“No at Paddys you idiot, in my bedroom,” Aaron said before hit bit his lip.

He'd never had someone stay over before, but after everything that had happened that day he couldn't face the drive back to Roberts apartment, and Paddy wouldn't mind, well that's what he hoped anyway.

“What about Paddy?” Robert asked.

“I'll talk to him.”

“Does this mean I get to see where you dream of me?” Robert said that twinkle back in his eye.

“Come on you idiot,” Aaron laughed.

After a heated discussion Paddy had finally agreed to let Robert stay over, on one condition, he didn't want to hear anything untoward going on under his roof. Aarons face turned bright red but he quickly agreed, giving Paddy a quick hug in thanks, making him cough to hide how proud his was of Aaron in that moment.

Aaron took Robert back to his room for the first time that night. They were both exhausted so after stripping off their clothes they climbed into bed, Aarons back to Roberts front, his arms draped over Aarons waist where they quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more to go!!


	28. First For Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night in Aarons bed its Robert turn to experience a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter! And its a fairly long one!
> 
> Explicit content so be warned! 
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Enjoy x

Aaron awoke the next morning with a smile on his face as he turned to find Robert still asleep next to him, in his own bed.

“Umm morning,” Robert groaned as he felt Aarons kiss at the back of his neck. 

He opened his eyes slightly not recognising the room he was in. He sat up suddenly his heart racing as he remembered what had happened the day before.

“Aaron,” Robert pleaded not sure what he needed he just knew he wanted Aaron.

“I'm here.” 

Robert reached out and as soon as his hand came into contact with Aarons his breathing calmed down and he began to relax.

They stayed like that, bound together for a while until Aarons thoughts spilled out of his mouth.

“When did you know?”

“What?”

“About me? About who I was? To Vic? When did you know?”

The thought had been bugging Aaron since last night. Robert wasn't sure what to say so he stayed quiet. But Aaron kept up his questions.

“That night, when I came to you?” 

“Aaron.” 

“No not that night,” Aaron blushed.

“Oh.”

“The night you freaked out, did you know then?”

Robert took a deep breath, this was it, tell him everything or lose him although he didn't think he'd ever lose Aaron not after yesterday.

“I……..um..I...I recognised your name as soon as you told me but couldn't place it, then you mentioned Paddy in your text, I remembered he was the vet in Emmerdale and I started to suspect but then you said Cain was your Uncle and I knew you had to be from Emmerdale.”  
He expected Aaron to be angry but he wasn't he just looked sad.

“Why didn't you just tell me truth then?”

“I did, kinda of, I did freak because you were…..are a Dingle.”

“But I'm not,” Aaron protested. 

“I know,” Robert smiled but stopped when he saw Aaron face, he looked so lost he wanted to turn the clock back 48 hours. 

“Were you really gonna leave?” Aaron asked quietly not sure if he wanted to know the answer but needing all the same. 

“What?” Robert exclaimed.

“Paddy told me you were ready to say goodbye.”

Roberts breath hitched.

“I was scared.”

“Of me?”

“Yes, no, maybe.”

“Which one?”

Robert gave Aaron a confused look.

“Yes, no, maybe which one?”

“All of them, I'm not scared of you Aaron, it's this place, it's how I feel when I'm in this place....with you.”

“My bedroom?” Aaron joked sadly, knowing that’s not what Robert meant.

“I love being here with you, but no not your bedroom, Emmerdale.”

Robert sighed.

“This place holds so many bad memories for me Aaron, things I don't ever want to think about and I thought that if I said goodbye to you I wouldn't have to deal with them but I can't, I can't ever say goodbye to you Aaron, ever.” 

“Good.”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Aaron asked after a moment.

“What! No! I could never……what makes you think that?”

“I don't know.”

“Aaron the way I feel about you is nothing to be ashamed of I see that now.”

“But you were ashamed?”

“It's this place Aaron, this village, I know what people think of me, I knew they wouldn't understand, I didn't understand it myself but I do now, I've never felt like this before Aaron, it's pretty scary.”

“Tell me about it.” Aaron mumbled.

“You’re scared too?” Robert asked in wonder.

“Terrified.” Aaron breathed.

“Of me?”

“Yes, no, maybe.”

“Funny, but seriously are you scared of me because you know I'll never.....”

“I know you won't.” 

“How can I make it up to you?”

Aaron shrugged he wasn't sure he could.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and pulled him in closer, there was something he could do but he didn't want Aaron to think he was doing it just for his forgiveness; he wanted Aaron in every way possible. He kissed his neck and breathed his name,

“Aaron.” 

Something in Robert voice made Aaron turn around in his arms.

“Robert are you blushing?” Aaron stopped teasing as he saw how nervous Robert had become.

“I...erm...” Robert had lost the ability to speak, how was he supposed to ask Aaron for the one thing he'd never truly wanted not until now anyway.

“Robert you’re starting to scare me.”

“I...erm....wantyoutobemyfirst,” he said the words so fast that all Aaron heard was a mumble. 

“Robert slow down, I didn't catch a word of that.”

Robert took a deep breath and said the words again this time he added,

“Aaron I love you and I....” he hesitated, was he ready for this? 

He looked at Aaron and all he doubts melted away, he wanted to give himself to Aaron to show him just how much he meant to him and this was the only way he knew how.

“I....want...you....to....be....my.....first.”

“You’re first what?” Aaron asked completely oblivious to what Robert was trying to say.

“My first Aaron, I want you to make love to me.” 

“Oh,” Aaron let out involuntarily. 

“OH,” he said a bit louder when Roberts words finally sank in.

Robert slid under the covers he was so embarrassed.

“Hey, hey, no hiding remember, not from me anyway,” Aaron joked, pulling the cover away so he could see Roberts flushed face.

“It's not funny Aaron,” Robert said almost on the verge of tears.

“So you've never…..”

Robert shook his head.

“Wow, I just never....wow....and you want me to....”

Robert nodded.

“Here? Now?” 

Roberts eyes pleaded with Aaron, and Aaron knew how much it had taken for Robert to ask this of him, to give himself so willingly when he still didn't know how Aaron truly felt about him.

“I love you Lovesy,” Robert whispered.

“I know,” Aaron said with a smile, not just at the words but at the use of Roberts name for him too, he just couldn't bring himself to say them back yet.

“And you know how I feel about you right?” Aaron asked. 

Robert nodded, he knew after everything that happened yesterday that Aaron loved him, he wouldn't be here, in his bed otherwise and he also knew that Aaron would say the words only when he was ready and Robert wouldn't expect anything less.

“So will you?”

“What?”

“Make love to me Aaron?”

It was Aarons turn to blush now.

“I..erm...are you sure?” he questioned.

“No,” Robert breathed truthfully.

“You’re not just doing this because of.....what happened?”

“No, Aaron please don't think that, I want this, I want you.”

“Oh.”

Robert climbed up and over Aaron, leaning in to capture his lips in his. He sucked on Aarons bottom lip making him moan. Aaron wrapped his arms around Roberts neck and pulled him down. Warmth spread through his whole body as he felt Roberts weight pressed against him the contact making him grow hard in an instant. Robert felt Aarons fingertips as they ran up his side, sending tiny sparks across his skin.

With Robert above him Aaron could easily reach the sweet spot on his neck that he knew made him groan. He trailed kisses down Robert throat until his reached the spot and started to gently suck the tender skin. 

“I love it when you squirm every time I kiss you here,” he said, biting the skin lightly, making Robert thrust his hips up into Aaron in response. 

Robert could feel Aarons smile against his skin and knew he would do anything to keep that smile on his face. As much as he hated too he pulled away to lay by Aarons side so he could look him in the eye.

“Do you have lube and condoms?” he asked a little breathlessly. 

Aaron blushed at the question but reached over and pulled open his top draw bringing a small bottle and a silver packet with him back to the bed. From the look on Roberts face he was surprised Aaron had what they needed.

“I told you I wanted you to stay that night didn't I?” Aaron said a little sheepishly.

Robert laughed and pulled him back in, his mouth once again finding Aarons. His tongue pushed at his lips and Aaron parted them without hesitation. Their tongues battled for domination until Robert succumbed to Aarons efforts allowing him to finally take control. 

“What do you want Robert?” Aaron asked repeating the words Roberts said to him on their first night together. 

Robert couldn’t speak, it was like Aarons tongue as stolen his voice.

“Do you want this?”

Aaron captured one of Roberts nipples with his mouth and lightly flicked his tongue out over the nub.

“Yes.” 

“Do you want this?”

Aaron licked from his chest down to his stomach making Robert writhe underneath him.

“Yes, yes.” 

“Do you want this?”

Aaron placed his lips inches from Roberts cock and blew gently.

“You’re enjoying this aren't you?” Robert hissed.

“Very much so,” Aaron smirked.

Somehow, knowing Robert loved him made he feel free to tease him as he continued what he was doing not touching Roberts hardness but torturing him with his breath. Robert pushed his hips up, trying to find any contact but Aaron forced his hips back down onto the bed. He touched the tip of Robert with his tongue, just barely. 

Roberts breathing was erratic now, he always knew Aaron was good but this, he seemed to have a new found confidence and Robert couldn't get enough. Aaron, deciding to put Robert out of his misery took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around his engorged head causing Robert to cry out,

“Fuck!”

In a fraction of a second Aaron pulled off Robert and silenced him with his mouth. 

“Shhh we gotta be quiet remember,” he whispered as their lips parted.

Robert thought back to Paddys warning last night and gave Aaron an apologetic look,

“It's just too nice.”

“I can always stop,” Aaron smirked.

“You wouldn't.”

“Try me.”

“I'll be quiet.” Robert promised.

“Tell me what you want then?”

“You Aaron I want you,” Robert pleaded, his voice so full of lust that Aaron had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning.

“You don't want this?” Aaron asked crawling back down Roberts body, aiming slightly lower than he did before.

Robert could feel his breath on his arsehole and he automatically clenched himself as the warm air blew across him.

Aaron flicked his tongue out over Roberts puckered skin causing him to hiss,

“Yes, yes, yes.”

“Robert,” Aaron chastised,

“You need to shut that mouth of yours or I won't do this….” 

Aaron popped the lid on the lube, squeezing a generous amount into his finger and using his free hand he lifted Roberts hips exposing him. He took his finger and circled Roberts hole, coating it with lube pushing his finger in slowly before pulling it out. 

“Lovesy don't, don't stop,” Robert cried softy as he felt Aarons finger leave him.

“That's better,” Aaron smiled at Roberts hushed tone.

He pushed his finger in again; he still couldn't quite believe that only a few weeks ago he'd never done this before. But now knowing the effect it had on Robert he loved giving him that pleasure.

As Aaron added a second finger he kissed he way down Roberts open thigh all the way to his hard cock and took him in his mouth. Aaron moaned with him in his throat as he saw Roberts hands grip the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white, the vibrations from his moan making Robert swear,

“Oh fuck!”

Aaron pulled off Robert. 

“Shh.”

“Aaron Aaron,” Robert breathed as Aaron scissored his fingers opening Robert up just like he'd taught him. 

Aaron twisted his fingers trying to find that spot in Robert he knew drove him wild. It took a few tries but his efforts were rewarded when he finally heard Roberts gasp indicating he'd hit the right spot. Aaron used his fingers to massage the spot making Robert moan with pleasure.

“Aaron. I need you in me now,” Robert begged. 

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked anxiously, suddenly aware of what was about to happen.

“Lovesy, please.”

And that was all the confirmation Aaron needed to know that Robert was his for the taking. He removed his fingers and found the condom he'd placed on the bed earlier. He followed Roberts instructions from a few nights ago and slid it down on himself. He then squirted some lube on it and using his hands coated his cock, preparing himself to enter Robert in the same way he'd prepared Robert to enter him just a few days ago.

Once he was ready he positioned his head at Roberts entrance and looking up at him he asked,

“Ready?” his hands shaking as they took hold of Roberts hips.

“Yes no maybe,” Robert copied Aarons joke from earlier before he answered,

“Just go slow.”

Aaron couldn't believe he was about to make love to Robert, when he first met him he never imagined that just a few weeks later he would be here in his own bed ready to let him do this to him.

Aaron took a deep breath and pushed. Roberts gasp matched Aarons as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Aaron stopped afraid he'd hurt Robert because his breathing had become even more erratic. Robert willed his body to relax around Aaron.

“Are...are you okay?” Aaron panicked.

Robert nodded his teeth biting into his bottom lip.

“Does it hurt?”

Robert shook his head.

“Move Lovesy,” Robert groaned. 

“In or out?” Aaron still wasn't sure if he was hurting Robert. 

“In……..in……move in,” Robert moaned, despite the sting he wanted as much of Aaron as he could get.

Inch by inch Aaron slid into him until he felt Roberts arse cheeks against his thighs. Roberts hands were once again gripping the bed sheets, having someone not just someone, having Aaron inside him was better than he could ever have imagined. He never knew it could feel like this, how loved he felt in that moment was like nothing he'd ever felt before and even though Aaron hadn’t said the words the fact that he was making love to him told Robert all he needed to know.

Somehow Robert managed to communicate with Aaron without words that he was ready for more. 

Aaron could feel Robert relax around him and looking into Robert eyes he knew it was time to move. He slid out until only his head was still inside before he pushed back in.

Roberts fist flew to his mouth and he had to bite down to stop himself from screaming out as Aaron pushed into him. But being inside Robert was just too much for Aaron and he cried out,

“Oh My God!”

“Aaron?!? Is everything alright?” They heard Paddy call from downstairs.

Aaron looked at Robert in horror. 

“F..f..ine just...hit....oh....my....head....oh.”

Giving Robert a 'what am I supposed to do' look. 

Robert started to laugh the vibrations of his body causing his muscles to clench around Aaron.

Aaron pushed into Robert further and collapsed on top of him and finding his lips, he used Roberts mouth to quieten his own groans of pleasure.

Now lying on top of Robert, Aarons angle of entry had changed and as he thrust his hips into him he hit Roberts sweet spot causing Robert to break the kiss and throw his head back in ecstasy as Aaron pumped into him.

Aaron worked his hand in between their sweat soaked bodies and encircled it around Roberts dick, moving it up and down in time with his thrusts.

“Lovesy,” Robert breathed,

“I...can't....oh God...hold....on.....oh.....fuck.....don't....stop!”

“Robert,” Aaron whispered into Roberts ear warning him he was close too.

Aaron increased the pace of his thrusts making the bed creek beneath them but he no longer cared about the noise they were both too far gone. He felt Roberts arse tighten around him and he pumped his hand on Roberts cock with renewed hunger. Aarons increased movements were enough to send Robert over the each and he cried out as he came over his chest and stomach as well as Aarons hand.

“Lovesy!” Robert grunted, once again declaring his love for Aaron.

Roberts orgasm caused his muscles to tighten around Aaron bringing him over the edge too.

As he came inside Robert he whispered the words he'd be holding onto ever since Robert had said them,

“I...love...you.” 

Aaron collapsed on top of Robert the intensity of his orgasm was too much and he started to cry. Making love to Robert had seeped every ounce of energy from his body and he was grateful when he felt Roberts arms snake their way around him. Robert pulled in a weeping Aaron close.

As Aaron calmed down he looked up at Robert,

“I love you too,” he sniffed.

It was Roberts turned to cry then. 

“Lovesy.”

Robert kissed every bit of Aaron he could reach, his ear, his nose, both his eyes, repeating those three words after each kiss.

His kissed into his hair.

“I love you.”

He kissed his shoulder.

“I love you.”

He nuzzled into his neck.

“I love you,” he breathed on to his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh! I want to finish this story this year :) so look out for the final chapter tomorrow!


	29. First (And Last) Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron embark on their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter! I kinda feel like this chapter is a little bit of a let down now after all the drama but you never know we might revisit the boys sometime in the future.
> 
> So this was my first long multi chapter fic and I would really appreciate your feedback on the writing/story as a whole!
> 
> Once again if you have any prompts etc you want me to have a go at or you just fancy a chat, find me on tumblr - starkidsarah 
> 
> And lastly I just want to say a huge thank you to all of you that have read this, left kudos or a comment, its with your encouragment that I was able to finish.

As the tears settled and reality crept its way back in, it was Aaron who broke the silence.

“It’s Tuesday,” he said softly pulling Roberts arms closer, he didn’t want him to leave, not yet.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Robert we both have work.”

And if on cue Aarons phone began to vibrate, he knew who it would be without looking, Cain.

“See,” Aaron offered but made no attempt to answer it.

“Aren’t you gonna answer?”

Aaron gave a small laugh,

“No he’ll ring the surgery and Paddy will make up some excuse so I have a few hours, what about you? No banking investments you have to do?” Aaron asked feeling a little awkward not really knowing what Roberts job entailed.

“Banking investments?” Robert laughed.

Aaron moved slightly so he was straddling Robert,

“Well I don’t know what you do every day do I?”

“I know what I wanna do,” Robert looked up at Aaron with lust filled eyes before his expression changed into something more.

He placed his hands on Aarons waist and sighed. He sat up slightly so his eyes were almost level with Aarons nipples and looked up to find Aaron biting his lip. He moved one of his hands up to cup Aarons cheek and using his thumb he gently released Aarons lip from between his teeth.

“Lovesy,” Robert breathed.

Aaron sighed.

“Are we…….” Robert started but didn’t know how to say what he wanted to, it was something he’d never asked anyone before.

“Are we……… can we………. Aaron will you be my boyfriend,” he finally managed before burying his face into Aarons chest and pulling him in closed by his waist.

“I thought we already were,” Aaron said running his fingers through Roberts sweat soaked hair.

They stayed embraced like that; Roberts arms wrapped around Aarons back, Aarons hands running through Roberts hair until Aaron suggested they should shower.

Even though he desperately wanted to shower with Robert he knew it wasn't a good idea plus Paddys shower was nowhere near as 'equipped' for sharing as Roberts was. So Aaron went first leaving a very naked Robert alone in his bedroom.

Robert took the opportunity to look around Aarons room, he didn’t touch anything, he wouldn’t invade Aarons privacy like that but he scanned the room, taking note of the posters on the walls, mostly car related, but one in particular caught his eye. It was for a band, a band Robert had seen live a few times, a band he also knew were playing in Leeds that weekend and he wondered if Aaron would let him take him there on a date. A date Robert laughed to himself, who would have thought the prospect of asking someone out on a date would make him so nervous, but that was the effect Aaron had on him. As he made his way back to the bed a photo on the book case caught his eye and he picked it up. It wasn’t a very old photo judging by the stubble on Aarons cheeks, maybe just a few months. It showed Aaron, Adam and Victoria, three best mates, all three of them had big smiles on their faces and Robert was a little envious of the fact that Aaron had friends that cared about him so much. Robert didn’t have anyone like that, well that wasn’t quite true, he had Aaron now and he loved him, he found himself smiling at the thought. Aaron loved him. And maybe just maybe being here, in Emmerdale with Aaron, one day he could have that with Vic too.

As Aaron opened the door to his bedroom he had to take a moment to appreciate the sight before in and he stood in the doorway just looking at the man spread out on his bed. Hands behind his head, ankles crossed he looked beautiful and he was all his, in more ways than one after what they’d done earlier. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy for either of them, but he also knew that they couldn’t live without each other, not now anyway.

“Comfy?” Aaron questioned finally stepping into the room.

“I am actually.”

Aaron threw his damp towel at Roberts head.

“Your turn.”

“Spoilt sport, I was enjoying the view.” Robert smirked.

“Was ya now?” Aaron joked climbing onto the bed next to Robert.

He gave him a quick kiss before getting up to get dressed.

“Seriously Robert you’re starting to make the place smell.”

“Charming.”

“Go on, I’ll make you some coffee, meet ya downstairs?”

“Fine,” Robert scoffed before smiling.

He climbed out of Aarons bed and wrapped the towel around him.

“There’s a clean on in the bathroom,” Aaron stated when he saw Robert wrap his damp towel around him.

“I know but this one smells like you,” Robert said as he came to stand behind Aaron, his arms wrapping around his waist adding,

“Plus I need to actually get to the bathroom without Paddy catching me.”

“Fair point.”

Robert pressed his lips to Aarons shoulder before heading off towards the bathroom.

Once dressed Aaron headed downstairs only to be greeted by a very flustered Paddy.

“I’ve had Cain on.”

“Thanks Paddy, I owe ya one.”

“Didn’t think you’d ever surface,” Paddy commented as Aaron put the kettle on.

“Erm, yeah, sorry,” Aaron blushed before asking,

“Cuppa?”

But Paddy didn’t answer, he was trying to look everywhere else and not at Aarons burning face.

“And thanks, for letting him stay I mean.”

“So he’s staying is he?” Paddy asked.

“Yes,” Aaron laughed, knowing exactly what Paddy meant.

“Right, are you sure?” Paddy was still worried, but that was his job.

“Yes Paddy I’m sure, now do you want a cuppa or not?” he said shaking the kettle in Paddys direction.

Ten minutes later Robert appeared in the kitchen doorway a little uncertain whether he was welcome or not. Paddy noticed his lingering before Aaron did and waving his fingers, invited him in.

“I hear your staying.” Paddy said as Robert sat down to join them.

Robert looked at Aaron who blushed as he found his hand with his under the table.

“I guess I am.”

“Right, yeah, so, guess I best do the Dad thing then hadn’t I.”

“Paddy!” Aaron exclaimed.

“I’ll never hurt him again Paddy, you have my word.”

But Paddy wasn’t looking at Robert instead his eyes were on Aaron and from the look on Aarons face he believed him and that was good enough for him.

“You best drink up, Cain wants you in at 10,” Paddy said indicating the clock behind Aaron head.

Aaron turned around and groaned as he saw the time.

“I best be going anyway, you know banking investments to get to,” Robert laughed.

Paddy looked between them puzzled.

“Don’t ask,” Aaron mumbled before getting up from the table.

Robert turned to Paddy and offered him his hand.

“Thank you for letting me stop over last night, we….” Roberts eyes found Aarons briefly before he looked back at Paddy,

“We needed it.”

“No, no problem,” Paddy stammered.

Was Robert Sugden being nice? Maybe people really do change.

Aaron pulled Robert out of the kitchen and into the tiny hallway.

“You ready?” Aaron asked him looking at the front door.

“As I’ll ever be.” Robert sighed before turning towards Aaron.

“Just so you know I’m wearing your boxers.” Robert smirked taking Aarons hand in his and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“What?!” Aaron said in shock before he added,

“Cheeky,” and giving Roberts arse a light pat.

Both of them were laughing as they stepped out into the village hand in hand and for the first time Robert didn’t care about the looks or the snide remarks, all he cared about was that even after everything he’d done Aarons hand was in his, where it belonged.

They still had their moments, like when Robert found out that Aaron tried to kiss Adam and when Aaron found out Robert had once slept with Debbie. And even after all of that they were still them, still the same Aaron and Robert, Robert still called Aaron ‘Lovesy’, much to his annoyance, and Aaron still bit his lip whenever Robert walked in a room, much to Roberts delight. And although Robert had been Aarons first, Aaron had become Roberts first in a lot of ways too. Aaron was Roberts first boyfriend, his first house mate, his first fiancé, his first (and only) husband. Over the years Aaron and Robert had experienced a lot of firsts together, and had learnt that sometimes you only need to do things once to get them right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets hope their is more from our boys in 2016!!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
